Slumber Party
by bearhow
Summary: Starfire decides to throw a slumber party for the Titan ladies. Everything goes fine until Red X crashes the party. Meanwhile Adonis is recruited for a "special assignment". Sequel to "Temptation". Complete
1. The Choice

**Chapter 1: The Choice**

 **Jump City Town Square**

Mr. Garrett, as liked to be called these days, sat on a bench in front of the town square fountain. He adjusted his glasses to he could see the Sudoko puzzle on his lap. He was almost done with his third puzzle and he was getting impatient. Looking at the nearby clock tower he saw it read fifteen minutes past midnight. He snorted in frustration which fogged up his glasses creating a slight film of ice on them. He set his pen in his Sudoko book and set it down closing it. He removed his glasses and began to wipe the thin film of ice off. He kept his senses sharp as he waited for his appointment. He folded his glasses and put them away in their proper case.

Once he placed his glasses in there case he put them in his shirt pocket then leaned over to tie his shoe. With one swift motion he reached for a golden rod that was placed in a casing on his ankle and shot a stream of light blue mist into a wooded area to his right. He heard someone grunt as the mist struck it's intended target. A smile came to his aged face as he twirled the golden dowel in his fingers. Comically he blew on the tip of his weapon like a western gun slinger. He looked down at the sapphire ruby in the mouth of a solid gold Dragon's mouth. He encased the dowel back in its ankle holster and covered it with his pant leg.

He stood up straightening his jacket and running a hand through his long ice blue hair and headed off into the grove of trees, following the sounds of struggling. He stepped over the small chain fence humming to himself as he continued to his quarry. Looking up in the trees he found the one he was looking for, and coincedentilly it was the one he was waiting for. The young man, dressed in black like a ninja, was struggling against a thick sheet of ice that had him pinned by his chest, and arms. He threw his knee up trying to break the ice that had him trapped. Opon seeing Mr. Garrett approaching he growled at him, which Mr. Garrett responded with a simple chuckle and smile.

"I heard you were supposed to be good. I guess in your defense you can't bo much against someone with perfect sight, hearing, and smell." Mr. Garrett made sure to keep a safe distance for the kid kicking his feet.

The young kid stopped struggling for a moment. "Oh so you admit you cheated." he said glaring through his white skull like mask in a synthicised voice.

The older man shrugged. "Something like that." Mr. Garrett put his hands behind his back. "So your the infamous Red X i've heard so much about?"

"Heh yup thats me." Red X groaned.

Mr. Garrett looked the kid over. "You are quite difficult to get ahold-"

Suddenly a bright red explosion shattered the ice that held Red X bound pushing Mr. Garrett back slightly. Red X fell to the ground and lunged attempting to kick his new friend in the face. Even clearly being older then the common thief and slightly stunned, Mr. Garrett's reflexes were impressive as he dogded the kick, then continued to dodge his other attacks easily.

"Pretty good. You've got talent." Mr. Garrett complimented him as he moved around him dodging his every blow. Finally Mr. Garrett stood by a tree catching X's latest jab in his hand before spinning him around slamming him into the tree behind him.

Red X slummped to the ground, groaning he looked up. "Wow. Not many get the drop on me like that."

"Which is why I sought you out." He extended his hand to Red X helping him to his feet. "Don't feel to bad though i've had years of fighting experience. Many, many years. But I think you've past your audition."

Red X leaned against the tree holding his side. "Lucky me. Word on the street was you had a job for me. Now normally I don't take gigs but I was curious since I have never heard of you before in Jump. After all that, I'll give you five minutes."

The older man smiled. "First off feel free to call me Mr. Garrett. That might make things a little easier for you. Secondly, yes I do have a job for you. I was told you were the best thief this side of Gotham."

"Your to kind. That just earned you another three minutes."

Mr. Garrett smirked. "I need you to get something for me, a book to be more exact."

Red X snorted crossing his arms, all flattery aside. "Ever hear of a library?"

"Cute. No this book is a little bit more unique. It used to belong to a once dear friend of mine who turned out to be a treacherous little worm." Mr. Garrett began to pace looking at the ground. "Mr. X do you believe in magic?"

Red X remained emotionless. "I never used to, but i've seen some crazy stuff before so I have an open mind. Case in point the dark Titan witch."

Mr. Garrett chuckled. "It's interesting you mention the demoness. The object of my desire is not only in the Titan tower, but in her possession."

Red X was quiet for a moment keeping his body language straight and stiff. Finally. "You have my attention."

* * *

Terra's eyes snapped open taking a sharp inhale as she sat up on her bed. Once she had calmed down a bit, she looked around at where she was. With the curtains opened the moonlight came in illuminating the dark room. Luckily that scary guy wasn't anywhere to be found, but now she had a new set of problems, like where was she? The room she was in looked like a hospital of some kind, with a heart moniter that was slowly climbing down to match her heartbeat, and an IV drip in her arm. It didn't look like a hospital of any kind she had ever been to, minus the machine's she was hooked up too. It wasn't white or crowded, she didn't see any nurses or anything but her room seemed up to date on medical equipment, she assumed.

She grabbed the IV and pulled it out, along with the heart moniter tabs. She wasn't sure where she was but she didn't want to be there anymore. She wrapped the blanket from the bed around her and headed for the door, only to have two gentle hands stop her.

Terra looked up and recognized the dark red hair and pale skin. "Mom?"

Malundra smiled. "Yes dear." Terra let out a relived sigh and wrapped her arms around her mother.

After a moment she pulled away. "Mom where are we? Are we in a hospital? Where are the nurses?"

Malundra put a comforting hand on Terra's lips. "Clam down sweety, it's going to be okay. But first there are some things I need to tell you." Malundra turned to the door then back to Terra. "Why don't you lay back down." Terra tilted her head in confusion but sat back down on her bed while Malundra stood up and faced the door calmly. The door burst open to reveal a dark half metal teenager.

"Terra are-" He stopped spotting the women standing in front of him.

"Hello Cyborg. It is lovely to meet you, unfortuneately I have to have a few words with Terra in private. I'm sorry." She reached her two fingers to the metal teen's forehead. Cyborg closed his eyes and collapsed onto the ground fast asleep.

Terra scrambled unto the bed, unsure of what she just saw. "Mom what did-? How did-?"

Malundra turned around to her "daughter". "Don't worry sweety, he is only sleeping." She slowly made her way to the bed and took a seat on the edge. "Terra there are things I need to tell you. You probably wont believe me, but nothing I am saying to you is a lie. Do you trust me?"

Terra looked into her mother's green, kind eyes. This women was with her for the past two years. She was kind, she took care of her, gave her a home, and gave her, what Terra was sure was love. How could she not trust her? Slowly Terra nodded.

Malundra exhaled. "Terra you know i'm not your real mother right?" She nodded again bringing her knees to her chest. "I'm sorry to say I don't know who your real parents are, or where you are from. I found you wondering around the city a few years ago, and I guess I saw a lot of myself in you and I took you in." Malundra took Terra's hand gently. "Terra do you remember a while back a young green man told you that you were a Teen Titan?"

"Yeah? It was weird. Mom where are you going with this?" Terra was getting uncomfortable now.

Malundra's eyes started to water. "Sweet heart everything that young man said was true."

Terra's eyes widened, but suddenly her fear slipped away replaced with a feeling of peace. "Wh-what?" Even though she felt peaceful her eyes were still watering just like her adoptive mothers.

Malundra took Terra's hands in both of her's and looked her in the eyes. "Terra, there is a darkness coming, and the numbers to fight back are few, so I am about to ask something of you and I want you to think really hard about your answer." Terra's bright blue eyes couldn't look away from her green one's and not being able to find the words to say she simply nodded. "The reason you couldn't remember what the young green man said about your past is because I placed a barriar in your mind blocking out those memories, and your powers. The spell I used is powerful and can only be lifted by the one who cast it. In this case me. Now here is your choice sweetheart. I can remove the barriar allowing you to remember your past and how to use your gifts, or I keep that barriar, create new memories and you can continue your life as a normal teenage girl with me by your side the whole way.

Terra's mouth was agape, but she was able to form a question. "Why?" It was barely a whisper. Malundra assumed she was reffering to the spell.

"When I found you, you were histerical. I had never seen such conflict, confusion . . . . so much termoil. I couldn't believe it. I took a trip inside your thoughts. What I saw was . . . . " she placed her hands over her mouth, taking a few breaths to calm herself, "I did what I thought was best . . . " Malundra hung her head in shame. It wasn't right to use magic to solve this kind of problem, but at the time she felt it was the only thing she could do.

How could this be true? There was no such thing as magic or anything like that. But then how does one explain the Teen Titans or the Justice League, or that thing that kidnapped her? Confusion was swimming in her head as her adoptive mother spoke. She thought she put this behind her when the green kid tried to convince her of who she once was. A few days ago she already was a normal teenage girl and now her whole world was turned upside down. She wanted to scream and yell, but the feeling of calm inside her was keeping her from doing so.

"There is one more thing I should mention," Malundra continued. "In your past, you did horrible things. Hurt a lot of people. Made all the wrong choices," Terra wanted to feel horrified by what Malundra was saying, but she still had a feeling of peace so much she couldn't, "But in the end, you made the right choice, and chose good."

Now Malundra lifted her hand to Terra's face and began to gently rub a tear away from her cheek with her thumb. "The choice is yours sweetheart."


	2. Only Just a Dream

**Chapter 2: Only just a dream.**

Beast Boy was never up this early, but then again he usually slept at night. He probably got a total of two hours of sleep last night before giving up around five in the morning. He left his room in nothing more then long pajama bottoms, and a white wife beater. Even though he hardly slept at all, he wasn't that tired, his mind was still racing from the events that transpired the day before, events still clear in his minds eye. His shoes clanking on the metal stairs as he descended, the strong scent of blood heavy in the air, the sounds of someone screaming echoing through the chamber, but never in a million years did he think one of his teammates was capable of such a thing. Even if she was half demon.

Walking down the hall of the tower, he decided to make himself a snack then try to get some more sleep afterwards, maybe on the couch or something. Upon entering the kitchen area he paused when his twitching ears caught the sound of someone snoring in the living room. Judging by the deep throat snoring Beast Boy was able to conclude that the one sleeping was his best friend Cyborg, but why on earth was he sleeping in the common room?

Sure enough looking over the back of the couch he saw his metal friend fast asleep, a thin line of drool dripping from the side of his mouth to the ground. Now normally Beast Boy would jump at the opportunity to snap a few photos for later purposes, however Cyborg was different, he couldn't just sleep anywhere, he needed to recharge. Since that was the case, he went back to the question on his mind as to why was he out here in the first place?

Confused Beast Boy reached his hand for the metal man's shoulder giving it a good shake. "Uh Cy?"

Cyborg bolted upwards with a yell causing Beast Boy to leap back with a feminine shriek. Cyborg looked around in a fighting stance, but once he saw his green friend he relaxed with a angry sigh.

"Damn it BB don't freak me out like that." He dropped to the couch rubbing sleep from his face, then he looked up at his surroundings. "Uh, what am I doing in the living room?" He asked more to himself then to Beast Boy.

"Dude I was going to ask you the same thing." Beast Boy was standing behind him as he spoke.

"Uh . . . . " Cyborg mentally retraced his steps. "We were talking. You and I went to bed. I was charging when-" He bolted upright as the memories of last night came back into his mind. A look of panic came across his face. "The med bay!" He leapt over the couch and out of the common room towards the med bay with Beast Boy close behind.

"Dude what's going on!?" Beast Boy called after him.

"I remember now. I was charging when my sensers started going off from the med bay. Terra's heart moniter just stopped showing a flat line."

Beast Boy picked up the pace after his friend. Flat lined? That means Terra either ripped them off, or . . . .

Finally reaching the med bay, Cyborg pulled the door open letting both of them inside only to find it empty. As the two Teens struggled to catch their beath Cyborg was the first to speak. "You don't think-"

Beast Boy cut him off. "No. Don't you dare think like that." Beast Boy turned on his heel pushing past the metal man, but even he entertained the thought for a brief second that maybe Raven may have come to finish the job, but he couldn't jump to conclusions yet. For Raven's sake. "We need to see the security tapes." Beast Boy was practically stomping towards the security room at the lower level where the guest rooms were.

Cyborg followed. "Look B I didn't mean it like that. It's just after what you told me last night I mean-"

"I know what it looks like!" Beast Boy shouted spinning around to face Cyborg. However realizing his outburst he took a few calming breathes while Cyborg waited patiently for him to relax.

Cyborg put a firm metal hand on his friends shoulder. "B. I love Raven like she's my sister, alright, but even you have to admit that ever since Robin and Drake rescued her from Carnus things have been different with her. You can't tell me you haven't seen it."

Beast Boy clenched his fists and closed his eyes tight, quietly shaking. He wanted to yell and tell him to mind his own business. To leave Raven alone. He wanted to scream and kick and punch and fight, but most of all he wanted Carnus dead. This was all. His. Fault. Beast Boy wanted to rip his heart out and eat it whole. He wanted rip his head clean off his shoulders and put it on a spear showing it to the world to never come near Raven again. However he knew Cyborg was right. Raven had been different, they all saw it, they all knew it and fighting and yelling wasn't going to help her. Being smart would.

"I know. I just . . . . "

"I know man. We'll get through this though, like we always have. Together." Beast Boy nodded saddly while Cyborg patted him on his shoulder. "Come on lets see if we can find where Terra went." Cyborg began walking towards the elevater with the sad changling close behind him.

They wouldn't have to look far for the missing blonde though.

As they rounded the corner the found the girl in question staring out the large windows that made up the hallway wall. She was dressed in a long light blue robe they hadn't seen in the tower before. They both stopped, letting out a gasp upon seeing her, but Terra didn't turn to face them, even if she knew they were there.

"Terra?" Beast Boy said quietly. She turned her head in his direction but didnt take her eyes off the ocean. Finally he tore her eyes away looking at the changeling.

"Hey Beast Boy." she said with a ghost of a smile.

Beast Boy having remembered that Terra had lost her memories made slow movements as he approached her. "It's ok Terra. We're not going to hurt you."

Terra couldn't help but snort a little laugh. "I know BB."

Beast Boy and Cyborg stopped. "Wait BB? Terra. Do you . . . . remember?" The changeling asked.

Terra looked back over the ocean and gave a small nod. "I remember everything." She repsonded with tears forming in her blue eyes.

* * *

The morning sun peaked through a small crack in the blinds of the team leader of the Teen Titans. Robin, the boy wonder, let the gentle rays bring him from his dreams back to the real world. At first he wondered if he had made it out of the cannery alive, but feeling the comfort his bed had to offer as well as seeing the sun warm his masked face, he knew he was very much alive. However nice these things were they paled in comparison to the real reason he knew he was alive.

Lying down next to him was the alien princess he fell for, and he had fallen hard. The day before when he was faced with certain death by the demon, Carnus Valogneus, all he could think about was how he had missed so many chances with the young women now laying beside him. It wasn't a mystery that the boy wonder had problems admitting his feelings, in that regard it was funny to think that he and his teammate Raven weren't seperated at birth, but when it came to Starfire he wanted to share. He wanted to lay it all out for her, he wanted her to know how much she meant to him, how he needed her in every way possible. If there was one person on this or any other planet that he needed to help him to get out of his overly obsessive shell it was her.

He gently moved to his side, leaning his head on the palm of his hand as he gazed on her sleeping form. She was still in her uniform minus her purple boots, so it wasn't to awekward, but regardless he didn't care he was just so glad she was there by his side. He was exhausted when they had gotten back to the tower and he immediately fell asleep once Starfire got him to bed. He knew she was going to stay the night in there just to be sure he was ok, but he never imagined she would slip under the covers with him. He didn't mind in the slightest. The morning sun came through to shine on the alien princess causing her bright emerald eyes to flutter open. A smile came to her lips as she caught sight of the boy wonder. Robin's breath was taken away as the sunlight made her eyes shine like bright emerald rubies.

"Morning of goodness friend Robin." she said sweetly.

Robin couldn't help the smile that came to his lips. "Morning Starfire."

She snuggled into the pillow she was laying on. "Are you feeling well Robin?"

His smile got wider. "I am now."

She giggled as she mirrored his stance leaning on the palm of her hand. "I am glad you are well. I was very much . . . . afraid for you."

Robin put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Hey I'm okay Star, and just to put everyone's minds at ease no one, and I mean no one is leaving this tower alone, ever again."

She smiled again nodding in appreciation. Robin kept his bare hand on her shoulder. Her skin was softer then anything her had remembered feeling before. Maybe he should go without his gloves more often. She either didn't notice the physical contact or she didn't care. Robin felt his face begin to warm.

"Robin." Starfire's sweet voice brought him back to her eyes.

"Yea Star?" Robin unconsiously began to rub his thumb on exposed shoulder.

"I was wondering if-"

Knock Knock Knock.

Robin groaned in frustration hanging his head, Starfire glared at the door fighting back her green eye beams.

"Shh. If we're really quie-"

"Whoever is at the door Robin and I and not in at the moment. Please come back later!" The alien princess yelled to the door. Robin facepalmed but for a moment it seemed to work at the knocking stopped. For a bit.

"Guys it's, uh, Cy."

Both Teens sighed in annoyence. Unfortunately for Robin his leader mode was slowly taking over and he got out of his bed. At least he was still dressed in the bottom portion of his uniform. Starfire whined letting herself fall back onto the pillow.

Robin held up a finger to Starfire. "Just one second." He headed foer his door throwing it open, making sure to give Cyborg a glare that Raven would be proud of. "Cyborg." he growled. "This had better be good."

The tall metal teen looked down at his team leader. He was surprised to see him bare chested and only in his uniform pants and mask. But nothing was more surprising then looking into his room and seeing Starfire. He knew she was watching over him last night to make sure he recovered but he didn't inspect her to actually be in the same bed with her.

"Uhhhhhh. Am I interupting something." The shock apparent on his face, even if this was a prime picture opportunity it just didn't seem right.

"Yes." Both Teens growled. Cyborg gulped. It was one thing to aggravate Robin, it was even fun at times, but Starfire was a different beast all together. Her bad side was not something you wanted to be on, and now he was treading on thin ice. However now a new image was swimming in his metal mind.

He shook his head attempting to get the mental image of his team leader and surrogate sister out of his head. "Um," He cleared his throat. "I need to talk to you guys about something kind of important, and it can't wait. We found Terra last night."

Robin went into leader mode as Starfire zoomed from the bed. Cybrog let out a long breath seeing that she was still in uniform minus her boots. "Tell us what happened." Robin said crossing his arms.

Cyborg sighed walking into his room shutting the door. This was going to take a while.

* * *

Beast Boy poured a cup of hot chocolate in a clean mug occasionally glancing over to his former teammate. Terra was sitting on the edge of the crescent couch continuing to look over the ocean but mostly towards the city. He couldn't get a read on her at all, even using his keen animal senses weren't able to tell him much. The thing she was able to pick up on however was that she seemed in the deep end of thought. She jumped a little when Beast Boy sat down on the other side couch putting the mug in front of her on the coffee table. She reached for the mug, not drinking it at first, just enjoying the warmth.

"Thank you." she said quietly looking down into the mug.

"No prob." The two teens sat in silence for a while. Beast Boy glanced around the room nervously and Terra staring out the window, occasionally sipping her hot chocolate once it had cooled enough.

It wasn't a huge shock that Beast Boy was the first to break the silence. "So, uh, how's school?"

Terra snorted a laugh. "I come back from a stoney death, I don't remember anything that happened, I get captured and tortured, then I remember everything that happened to me and you want to talk about school?"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Truthfully he wanted to know all of that and more, he just didn't want to push. "Well . . . yeah."

Terra smiled a full smile before answering. "It's going well. Chemistry is kicking my butt though, but I made it to AP Biology." Beast Boy felt a familiar fluttering in his insides looking at her smile and blue eyes.

Beast Boy smiled. "That's great. Even though I have no idea what that means. Although I do know a thing or two about Biology." She smiled again as she fiddled with the cup in her hands before looking out the window again. "Will you be going back?"

Terra took a deep breath letting it out slowly. "I don't know. I thought I knew the answer last night but now i'm not sure."

"Last night?" Beast Boy remembered that Cyborg went to check on her when something happened to him.

She nodded. "Last night I was given a choice. Remember everything, or forget and move on with my life the way I have."

Beast Boy went wide eye'd, but both of them snapped their heads towards the common room doors as they swished open. Cyborg and Robin walked into the common room their eyes shifting from Beast Boy to the familiar blonde. They stopped behind the couch leaving Beast Boy trying to read their expressions. Robin was back in uniform and had his familiar leader, and detective face on, but there was also a mixture of concern as well. Cyborg had on his big brother expression, but like Robin's, was also mixed with concern.

Beast Boy turned to his team leader. "So what do you know so far?" Refering to the incident the other night with Terra and Raven.

Robin took a breath. "As much as what Cyborg told me." He wanted to chose his words carefully, he was still hazy on some details but now that he was here with Terra he could get her side then he would speak to Raven. Robin turned his head to the former Titan. "How are you feeling Terra."

She gave a small nod. "I'm doing alright. Tired but i'm fine."

Robin nodded but Beast Boy spoke again. "Were's Star?"

Cyborg answered. "She went to go wake up Drake. Robin wants everyone here." Beast Boy nodded looking back at Terra who was simply looking at the floor.

* * *

 **Over a thousand years ago**

 **(A/N: Written by me, PERFECTED by Golem XIV. Thanks for the support bud)**

The gleam of diamonds. Tiny, clear sparks that burst out and shine and break into all the colors of the rainbow, dazzling and confusing, making the eye lose sight of the hard crystal underneath.

Like the ones that shone in her crown at the night of her coronation.

The sudden pain and loss made him gasp, an invisible, insubstantial blade scything deeply through his vitals, his heart shriveling and his breath cut short.

The music . . . he remembered it becoming softer and gentler, but he wasn't able to calm down and he wouldn't allow himself to be soothed, his eyes roaming restlessly over the ballroom, knowing very well what they were looking for, even if he didn't admit it to himself.

The huge ballroom was packed with haughty, irrelevant personalities whose only claim to fame was the accident of their birth. He detested these gatherings, hated the sly smirks he knew were directed at his back, since no one had the courage to do it to his face. He fought the desire to hawk and spit at the polished floor, as much to clear his own tightened throat as to show his lack of appreciation for the gathered crowd.

Are these the ones I'm supposed to protect?

He finally saw her and his dark thoughts evaporated under the sunshine of her smile. Leaning his back on the wall with arms crossed, his eyes followed her whenever she floated into view. She glided gracefully and elegantly across the huge ballroom, exchanging a few words with everyone, smiling at everybody, sharing a few words with all.

Her gaze touched his eyes for an instant longer than was socially necessary. Warmth spread through him, quickly extinguished when he saw the sneers and disapproving frowns flashed his way by her conversation companions. A cynical smile spread over his face; the more things changed, the more they stayed the same.

He realized there was a method to her random, almost Brownian movement through the crowd. She was drifting from one clump of guests to the other, but each step carried her closer to him. The strict rules of behavior she had to follow made it unthinkable for her to join someone standing against a wall, yet she was ready to do it. He could see it in her posture, in the swish of the gown as it slithered after her and in the glow of her eyes. He hid a sarcastic but fond smile, realizing she knew very well that he was aware of it. She trapped him; she knew he cared for her far too much to put her in such a situation. He peeled himself off the wall and walked to intercept her.

Her eyebrow went up, as if surprised, but then her lip curled upwards. He chuckled. Their little game didn't need any words, but words had to be exchanged to comply with the expected behavior of a Queen and a Dragon Knight.

He bowed to her as protocol indicated, keeping it shallow, the angle to within one degree of what was absolutely the minimum tolerated, his hand sweeping out to indicate his disdain for the imposed rules of fake affection and civility. Her smile widened a little, understanding that his barb was aimed elsewhere and not at her.

"Your Highness flatters me with her attention!" he said with an affectionate smile.

Her smile was dazzling. "It is the least I can do for our sworn protector."

"I am but a humble servant," he said ironically. Her eyebrow went up again, her smile becoming just a bit crooked. She sensed his teasing and her eyes flashed playfully. She was going to give back as well as she received.

"I heard you came by boat," she said innocently, her smile widening as she saw the flicker of a wince cross his face. He hated boats, and oceans, and big expanses of water in general with a passion. He chuckled, admitting defeat.

"I gave the sailors very little work. They just helped me to the lee and left me bent over the railing until we arrived. It was an . . . interesting experience."

Her face got serious. "You shouldn't have –"

"I'd go through a lot worse if I had to. You know that!" he cut her off, dismissing her concern.

The memory was unpleasant, but not as much as the unfriendly stares of the other guests he felt tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck. He smiled down at her and offered her his arm. "But speaking of it made me yearn for some fresh air. Would Your Highness care to come with me?"

She placed her smaller delicate hand around his arm, taking notice of the solid muscle laid across his arms. "I'd love to."

He led her to the balcony doors. Impassive-faced guards moved from their motionlessness to open the door for them, closing it soundlessly behind them once they stepped out. They walked across the large balcony and to the stone railing at its edge, thanking god above he didn't have to speak "flowery" anymore.

"How is your uncle?" she asked, standing straight and unmoving but not stiff, like a living statue of porcelain and alabaster wrapped in a teal ballroom dress and a magenta cape.  
He fought down a sudden urge to grab her in his arms and hold her tight. His mouth replied with the learned excuse, his mind not even bothering to process it.

"He is well, but extremely busy." His eyes sought hers. "Which is why he sent me."

The small smile on her face became a smirk. "I suppose I will have to settle for you, then."  
He frowned at her, her words needling him over the edge. "Heh heh funny. Don't think that being a queen will shield you if I get going!"

"Give me your best shot!" she said teasingly. The double meaning was not lost on him. His head snapped up and he looked sharply at her. Her smile faded, but her eyes were still amused, and playful, and…

He felt the waves of icy cold and burning hot flow between them. He almost lost control.

Almost. He turned and leaned on the railing. "You're a queen now. I guess you win."

She looked down and turned to the railing, her cheeks coloring slightly.

"So . . . you're a full Dragon Knight now, right?"

"Yes," he replied dryly. "The official part of my training has been over for more than a year, but I'm always up for learning new things."

They stood in silence, both leaning on the railing, staring into the gathering evening darkness. He appreciated the silence, but he could also understand that it would feel awkward to her. His mind worked, trying to find an exit to the uncomfortable stillness.

The soft sound of music coming from the hall gave him his answer. He turned to her and extended his right hand in an invitation.

"May I have this dance, Your Highness?"

She smiled, but there was little happiness behind it. "You know I don't go much for dancing . . . "

His hand grasped hers, pulling her gently closer. His touch made her skin tingle, even under the elbow-length gloves she wore.

"That makes two of us," he said playfully.

She pulled her hand away gently, almost regretfully. "Drake, please . . . . you know I don't like touching."

His smile turned a bit crooked. It was way more intimate than what protocol indicated between a Queen and a Dragon Knight, but then again, he was never one to let protocol and stupid, made-up rules influence his actions.

He moved until he faced her, taking care not to be too close to frighten her; he could already see fear bringing color to her face and a slight tremor to her breathing. His fingers sought the tips of her long blue gloves and pulled them off, the silky material gliding with the softest of rustles against the equally silky smoothness of her arms.

She gasped almost inaudibly and looked at him. He was staring at her hands, enveloped in a soft blue glow, a layer of frost already forming on them as the humidity in the air was frozen at the touch of her skin. The air temperature around them plummeted.

"Drake . . . " she pleaded. He ignored it and took her hands into his. His heat flowed into her, warming her hands until the frost melted, leaving tiny droplets that sparkled under the soft light like powdery jewels.

"There is no place safer for you than in my hands," he said hoarsely. Her blush deepened; she felt her face burn as if he was cupping her cheeks and not her hands. She had a crush on him since she was a child; an understandable yearning towards the protector figure of a Dragon Knight, but it was just now that she realized how he made her feel . . . warm.  
It terrified her.

She felt his hand around her waist, touching her only with the tips of his fingers. He placed her left hand on his shoulder where it trembled softly for a few moments. His feet moved and she felt his fingers giving her a gentle pull, an encouragement, a dare. It blew away the mists of her fear and she looked up at him, smiled and followed him in the dance.

Soon both became aware of the glares directed at them. "We seem to have an audience," she whispered and looked into his eyes, then quickly looked away, before she could lose herself in their mystic hazel hue. Blood rushed to her face again.

"I know. Let them, I'm used to it," he said. There was no way he would let something so trivial interfere with the moment. They drifted closer as they danced, without either noticing it. The fire and the ice flowed from them, the opposites attracting and swirling together, not smothering and extinguishing each other but mingling and merging and turning into a freezing flame, a burning frost, a blazing cold that sent waves of shivers down his spine.

The song was drawing to an end. A desperate part of him wished it to go on playing, to stretch this moment eternally and forget about everything else. He spun her out and, in a gesture of protest against the uncaring fate that would soon tear them away from each other, brought her closer with a twirl and made her bend backwards over his arm, making her hand go behind his neck, seeking purchase and pulling his head down closer as she gasped a little, losing her balance. Feeling his reassuring arm behind her and realizing he would never let her fall she relaxed and smiled and gazed at him.

His breath was taken away as he looked into her eyes, shining brighter than any of the many diamonds in her crown. It would take only a dip of his head to get closer to that beautiful, ivory-skinned face, to those oh-so-slightly parted lips, to those mesmerizing eyes . . .

He pulled himself back from the memories. They were forever burned into his mind, graven into his soul, branded into his thoughts. It was good that it was so. He missed her so much, and . . .

* * *

There was a knock at his door that brought him out of his deep sleep.

He groaned as he sat up in his bed. "Come in."

The alien princess entered his room but quickly turned around, hiding a serious blush, seeing the Dragon knight wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Starfire?" he asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Yes friend Drake. I was told to fetch you so we may, um, talk about, Terra?" She said still having her back to him.

It took a moment for Drake to remember the events from the other night. Oh how he longed for the days when he was flying solo, killing monsters, fighting battles, you know simple stuff.

"Right, right, Terra. I'll be out in a sec."

Starfire gave a fast nod then flew out of his room. Drake rubbed his head flying back onto his pillow longing to go back to his dreams just to see her again.


	3. Quoth the Raven

**Chapter 3: Quoth the Raven**

 _What was that smell? It smells like metal._

 _What's that noise? It sounds like whimpering._

 _Where am I? I don't recognize anything._

 _She looked down at the floor, seeing her pale, bare feet against a dirty tiled floor. The icy chill from the freezing tile sending shivers up her bare legs and back, but the small droplets of blood help to warm them._

 _Wait . . . blood? Where is it coming from? Following the trail of blood she see's . . . her. The blonde traiter Terra strapped with leather straps to a cold iron table. No . . . . **my** table, made it just for her._

 _I know where I am now. This is my torture chamber. The one I made just for me and my prey. A large smile comes to her face as she grew nastolgic over what had taken place here. She looked down at the blonde again, her whimpering and pleading like sweet sweet music to her ears, until the music stops when she tries to speak._

 _"Please..." She begged in a raspy voice dry from lack of water and screaming. "Raven I'm so so sorry. Just please . . . stop . . . "_

 _Actually no, she enjoys the pleading much, much better then the whimpering. She strolls over to her face, dragging the tip of her knife gently across her skin, but not deep enough to draw blood, but smooth enough to release gentle gasps from her victim on the table. Her once pretty face stained with tears and dirt and blood, she made sure to rub plenty of dirt in her face, just like Terra once did to her. She looks up with pleading eyes, the once beautiful blue eyes now dull and getting dimmer from blood loss._

 _"Don't worry dear, the pain will stop," I trace the blade over her heart, "When your heart does." Was that my voice? I don't recognize it._

 _"Raven . . . " There was another dry raspy voice by the wall on the other side of the tiled room. Looking over she saw the green idiot hanging by his wrists an inch off the floor. His clothes ripped off of his body with blood dripping down his chest. It reminds of me of christmas._

 _She turned back to the traiter tapping the tip of my knife on her nose. "Hold that thought." She walks over to the once cocky shapeshifter, making sure to sway my hips a little bit, after all he couldn't take his eyes off of her as she cut into the love of his life._

 _His breath is ragged and horse as he tries to speak. "Please let Terra go. I'll do anything just let her go."_

 _"Awe." Raven wips the tears from his eyes. "Your begging is almost as cute as hers. You two really are meant for each other aren't you."_

 _"Raven please. This isn't you-"_

 _Raven grabs his face making sure his lifeless green eyes meet her red ones. She dug her nails into his cheeks, enjoying the sweet scent of his blood dripping from the puncture wounds. "No you see that's where your wrong. This is who i've always been, I've just decided to stop fighting it." Beast Boy cried more tears, how pathetic. "And to think I actually thought I cared about you. Blegh." There was one more thing to do to add insult to injury. The demoness presses her lips securely against his own, slipping her tongue down his throat as far down as it will go. The blonde bitch staring at them as she assualted his mouth with her own._

 _Their lips were still connected when she plunged the knife into his heart. "Look at that. You broke my heart, now i'm breaking yours." The child of Trigon is sure to twist the knife, taking more pleasure in his squirms of pain._

 _It's delicious._

 _Then from the darkness, a familiar voice can be heard. No not the voice of her father, who is usually cheering her on during nights like this. Someone else. In the darkness she can see him, smiling an evil smile as his eyes flashed a pale white. He is pleased with her work._

 _"So tell me Raven," Carnus Valogneus said, "How do you feel?"_

* * *

Raven tried to scream, but it was caught in her throat. Her violet eyes wide with horror as her sleeping state gave way to wakefullness. She sat up, her pajama's sticking to her skin from the cold sweat all over her body. She could still smell the stench of blood and fear filling her nose. She began to gag on the bile in her stomach, but before she could retch she froze. Everything fell silent in her world, an eerie silence that seemed to suffocate her, then it was shattered by the sound of an ungodly screeching like rustic gears grinding against each other. She screamed in pain covering her ears with her hands, but it had no effect in drowning out the noise. Finally after a few agonizing moments, the noise stopped, but the pain didn't.

She stumbled off of her bed landing on her hands an knees. She felt as if someone had reached into her brain and started to pull her head apart from the inside out. She could feel fire bubbling inside of her that was clawing it's way out, a dark, malicious fire. It was familiar, something that couldn't be let out.

She began to crawl to her door unsure of what she needed to do, she just had to get out and get help from someone, ANYONE. She began to hear cackling all around her from various voices, overlapping one another, each speaking to her, but she couldn't make anything out as they shouted and screamed at her. The pain in her body was getting so intense she couldn't move any further and she curled up in a ball in the middle of her room, her door seemingly miles away from her. That fire inside her continued to boil and claw at her keeping her pinned in that spot.

With all of her left over strength she could summon, she managed to yell a single word,

"HELP!"

She had to believe someone heard her, but she was losing the battle inside of her. Her vision beginning to fade into red, her strength to stop it being drained with every effort. She felt the fire inside seeping out into the world around her, then she came to a realization. She had lost this battle, the darkness was taking her. She let her head slump against the floor in defeat, now all she had to do was wait for the red to consume her . . .

. . . . but once the door to her room was ripped off the wall and tossed to the side, she knew she'd have to wait just a little bit longer.

* * *

The alien princess flew to her friends side, dodging some of the artifacts flying about the room, Drake right behind her. If he hadn't heard her cry for help they would have kept going, but her shriek echoed through his ears like a frightening bell.

"Raven!" Starfire yelled. Raven didn't respond just kept quivering, her powers blasting in every direction. Starfire looked back to Drake with tears in her green eyes.

Drake could only think of one thing to do that would help. Without thinking of the consquences, he tore out of her room as fast as he could heading back to his own, leaving Starfire with Raven.

Starfire approached Raven, but she scooted away from her.

"Get away from me." she growled. Her eyes were fading from violet to red, her voice becoming deeper and more inhuman.

"Raven, it is I, your friend, Starfire." Starfire ducked out of the way of more of Raven's possessions that were flying about her room.

Raven pinned herself against the wall trying to get away from the her friend. "No . . . I . . . no . . . friends. . . ."

"Starfire!" The princess whirled around to see her friends standing in Raven's doorway.

"Friends you mu-" A surge of red power knocked Starfire away, throwing her against the far wall with a boom. Now the remaing Titans were faced with an entity that was supposed to be Raven, but any trace of their friend was gone.

 _ **"You."**_ it snarled staring through the group directly at Terra. When they were out in the common room the power throughout the tower began flickering, then objects started flying in different directions. Knowing this had something to do with their dark friend, they all took off towards her room. Terra, without thinking, ran after them, but quickly regretted her choice when she was faced with the murderus rage of the creature floating in Raven's body ** _. "Why. Wont. You. DIE!?"_** A red tendril shot at Terra, wrapping itself around her neck and pulling her into the room.

"Terra!" Robin yelled running after her, Cyborg and Beast Boy close behind. Red tendrils shot out again, but this time pinning the other Titans against the walls keeping them from going anywhere. The demonic Raven brought Terra close to her own face, her breath like hellfire as she breathed raggidly over the poor girls face. Her blue eyes wide with fear, the entity in front of her bathing in it, with utter joy.

 _ **"Now i'm going to finish what I started in that cannery."**_ it growled. Terra's eyes got wider as the realization hit her.

"HEY!" The demon pulled Terra aside meeting the eyes of the Dragon Knight, who waisted no time as he held up a small box with something glistening inside of it and a small book in his other hand. " ** _Dedi vobis potestatem hanc gemmam praecipio tibi_**!"

Raven's head shot backwards, a scream of agony shattering her windows and shaking her bedroom. Black energy began swirling from the chakra stone on her forehead, her mouth and eyes, then began to get sucked into the small black box that Drake was holding. Along with the black energy emerging from the demon everyone could also see a teal colored energy being pulled from Drake's necklace into the box as well.

As soon as it had begun, the teal and black energy vanished into the box in Drake's hand then both magic whielders fell to the gound out cold.

Robin pulled himself up once the choas had vanished and scanned for Starfire. He found that she had been thrown against the bookcase of Raven's room, books of the bookshelf had fallen on top of her, burying her in debris.

"Starfire?!" Robin crawled over to her, but she was already pulling herself up.

"I am unharmed, were is friend Raven?" She scanned the chaos, as she helped the Boy Wonder to his feet. With her gasp, she caught sight of her friend, unconscious in the middle of the chaos.

"Cyborg check on Drake." Robin was already making his way to Terra, who Beast Boy was helping up.

Cyborg knealt over the Dragon Knight, shaking him gently by the shoulder. "Hey man you alright?" No response. "Rob he's out like a light." Cyborg began to scan over Drake's body with his systems checking for anything out of the ordinary.

"What do your scanners say?" Robin asked.

Cyborg finished scanning. "Says he's alright," he made his way to Raven.

"How is she Cy?" asked Beast Boy.

Cyborg waited for the scan to complete before answering. "Everything looks normal. Well normal for Raven. My scanners say their both fine, they probably just need some rest."

Everyone let out a breath of relief.

"Guys," everyone turned to the timid voice of Terra who looked very frightened. "What did she mean by finishing the job at the cannery?"

Everyone stiffened looking at one another to answer.

"Well this is going to be a long day." Robin groaned.

* * *

Terra threw on a white t-shirt before putting on a brown leather jacket. After the team had explained as best they could about the incident involving the two girls, Terra ran back to the med bay completely mordified. Robin and Beast Boy were close behind her while Cyborg and Starfire put the two unconscious magic users down in their own beds.

Terra was in complete shock, well complete wasn't the right word. She knew Raven never liked, or trusted her and after what she did to the demoness Terra was lucky she was still alive. Deep down Terra couldn't blame Raven at all she even felt she may have deserved it, that didn't mean she wasn't still scared for her life.

Robin and Beast Boy hung back while she got dressed then entered when she gave the all clear.

"So it was Raven," she said somewhat angrily, "she tortured me?"

"No it wasn't Raven." Beast Boy defended trying to pry his eyes off the fact that her jeans hugged her butt rather nicely.

"Oh okay." Terra closed her suitcase in frustration and turned around to face him. "So it was a different Raven huh?"

"Well yes . . . and . . no . . . " Beast Boy looked around the medical room as if the words were right there in the sky for him to say.

Robin put a hand on his friends shoulder and stepped in front of him. "It's actually kind of a long story. About a month ago, five of our Titan teammates were murdered in ice cold blood, we didn't have any leads on who it was or how to find them. Then these guys show up out of nowhere and help us find the one who killed them. Drake was one of the guys that helped us. The person that killed them was a demon from hell, the same guy that took you." Terra shuddered at the vision of the man that took her.

So he was a demon?

"This demon, for some reason, has an obsession with Raven to the extent that he kidnapped her and," Robin paused, "he was inches away from killing her if Drake and I hadn't shown up." Terra felt the oxygen get sucked out of her body.

The same thing that took her almost killed Raven?

"After that Raven hasn't been the same and it was only last night that we realized that the demon wants Raven to give in to her demonic side. Somehow he knew about yours and Raven's past and used that to push her over the edge. You see, Terra, Raven is just as much a victim as you are."

Terra couldn't find the words to respond. Everything was just jumbled in her head with all of this information. Hell if she had known that demons were involved she may have re-thought her choice. However thinking on the matter further an unrelated thought came to her mind.

"So, demon's are real then?" she said her hands slowly slipping up her arms in a comforting gesture.

"It seems that way yeah." Beast Boy responded a little confused at her change of topic. Terra's behavior flashed from angry-scared to now just scared.

"So there's a . . . hell then . . . " The words came out as a whisper as she shuddered. The guilt and shame from the former Titan was radiating off of her.

Beast Boy, and Robin could tell why she had gotten so frightened all of the sudden. Beast Boy wasn't the sharpist when it came to most things, but he knew how to comfort someone. "Hey, don't think about that right now." He approached slowly with his hands up in an attempt to comfort her, but she turned to the side out of his reach. She was staring at the window with fear still in her eyes as she bit her nails nervously.

After a moment of silence Cyborg and Starfire entered the medical bay.

"How are they?" Robin asked drawing the unwanted attention away from Terra.

"They're fine, like I said they just need rest." Cyborg said.

Starfire on the other hand held onto a small box Robin recognized as the item Drake held when the spell was cast. Robin just assumed Drake took their powers away, but why his were gone as well he wasn't sure.

"Star can I see that?" he pointed to it.

Starfire was reluctant, bringing the box close to her, which they found odd. "It is alright Robin, I shall be taking the care of this."

His brow furrowed in confusion so he tried again keeping a gentle demeaner. "I just want to inspect it real fast is all." Starfire again was reluctant, but handed Robin the box. When he opened it he could see why she wasn't eager to part with it.

Inside was a beautiful diamond ring that was in the shape of the small rose, but the individual petals looked like snowflakes. Inside the ring however was a mixture of teal and black energy that was swirling around each other like a weird dance. Robin looked at it curiously, sure it was odd that it seemed their powers was in this tiny object, but why on earth did Drake have a wedding ring?

"Is it not beautiful Robin?" Starfire asked looking down at the ring with large eyes. At this point the rest of the Titans and Terra had leaned over Robin's shoulder looking down at the diamond ring. Starfire didn't seem to know the significance of the object in the box, but the others did. However even if they did know what it was, they kept all theories and questions to themselves.

"It sure is Star." Robin was still a little confused by the situation, but there was one thing he knew. "I think this will be safer with me for now, until we figure out whats going on." Robin closed the box and slipped it into one of his belt pouches. Of course it was safe there he rarely took it off, even when he went to bed he still wore it. Starfire pouted for a moment, but shurgged it away knowing that it was indeed safer with Robin for the time being.

Going back to the matter they had been discussing, Robin turned to Terra. "Well Terra we have a lot of questions as I'm sure you do too, but for now we need to hold off. I think in the meantime you need to think about what it is you want from us. If you want to be a Titan again, or freelance or whatever. When we talk about it next I want to hear that you have a plan, however I wont make any decisions until i've spoken with my whole team and that includes Raven, whatever shape she may be in. Does that seem fair?"

Terra absorbed his words. He was sincere in what he was saying, and he was willing to give her a chance, she just had to be patient. Plus at this point she didn't really have any idea what it was she wanted. She knew for sure she wanted to make amends and make things right with the Titans, but now it seemed a much higher judgement might be looming over her.

"Yeah it does." she responded.

"Alright." Robin looked back at his team and they all seemed to be on the same page as him. "In the meantime I think it's a good idea that you don't stay here. We can get you set up at a hotel that is not to far from here. How does that sound?"

At first she was kind of annoyed by the thought, but then again she didn't want to share a living space with something that wanted her dead, and would do it in a heartbeat. "Sounds good just let me get packed up."

"I'll make you a reservation and hopefully get you set up by this afternoon." Robin said turning to leave.

"I'll make sure she gets there ok." The team turned to look at Beast Boy who had made the offer. Wearily Robin agreed to let Beast Boy go with Terra, but they all had the same sickening feeling in their stomachs, including Terra. If there was any of the Titans she needed to make things right with, it was him.

* * *

 **Murakami High School. (end of the school day)**

Murakami High was out of class for the day and no one seemed to notice they were missing a certain blonde student for the past day or so. If you were to ask anyone if they remembered a student named Terra Markov, they would all tilt their heads in confusion not remembering the person at all. So as typical high school students usually do they continued about their lives, homework, teachers, boyfriends and girlfriends, and all that fun stuff. Some people look on these kids and think "man they don't have a care in the world" though some of them should care, especaily a certain student who was currently being watched.

 **Name: Ashley Trevor, High school student at Murakami High**

 **Address: 45564 Waterway st.**

 **Weekly Routine: School duing the day. Cheerleading practise after school. Home by 8. Bedroom on second floor at the very end closer to the street. Goes to bed about 10.**

That was the end of his notes for now as he pulled out a camera and started to take pictures of the young high school girl. Right now she was standing in the parking lot talking with some friends by their cars before she went off to cheerleading practice. There was a click click click of his camera at the girl, whom he noticed about a week ago and a half ago at the bowling ally where he worked. Since then she was always on his mind, well technically it wasn't her specifically he was thinking about, but another girl she reminded him of, Ashley was just easily accesible.

After a few more minutes of staring and camera shots she started to head towards the gym for her practice. He sighed in dissapointment before putting his camera away. As he reached for the steering wheel he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a sick feeling beginning to settle in his stomach like someone was watching him, but he was alone. Keeping a weary eye out for anything odd he put the key in the ignition.

"Mister Adonis." Adonis almost lept from his seat seeing that he was no longer alone. A man he hadn't seen before was looking through his camera in the back seat. "I suppose it's time we met." Adonis spun around waiting for his heart rate to go down. He had no idea how this guy got into his car without him noticing, or hearing him, which frightened him all the more. He had never even seen this guy before, but he looked like the typical guy he hated. He had a very jock like appearence with a brown leather jacket, designer jeans, with scraggily facial hair and long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. However all of his fear faded to shock, anger and slight embarrassment when he saw the man going through his camera.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Adnois yelled. "And those are private!"

The man was unphased by the outburst of Adonis and continued to look through the camera. "Oh I can understand why. These are quite increminating if it happened to fall into the wrong hands. Or would it be right hands? Hmm dunno."

"What are you some kind of cop?" Adonis asked.

The man chuckled. "No no my friend far from it." He tossed the camera into the passenger seat then leaned between the middle of the seats, his elbows resting on the tops. "Name's Marik and I'm here to help you."

Adonis laughed. "What makes you think I need help?"

Marik simply smiled. "Let me ask if this sounds familiar? You find someone who . . . . interests you, then you follow them around, take a few candid's, get their schedule find out where they live, where they sleep, blah blah blah. Then you finally find the time and place to take them and do whatever it is you crazy kids do these days, only to puss out at the last minute. Am I in the ballpark?" Adonis simply scowled at Marik, but his silence told him everything he needed to know.

Marik chuckled then he waved his hands revealing a scrapbook out of black mist. Adonis's eye's widened again when he saw both the book and the impressive display of power Marik had. He flipped the book opened and started thumbing through it.

"You know I couldn't help but notice that all your 'interests' have the same distinguishing characteristics." Flipping through the book he saw both pictures and newspaper clippings all of which were of a young women dressed in a leotard and cloak. Marik recognized her immediately as the Teen Titan Raven.

Adonis angerily snatched the book from Marik's hands. "Yeah what's it to ya?"

Marik once again leaned forward between the seats, a smile on his face. "Well it just so happens that I have a certain skillset that helps individuals like yourself grow a pair and accomplish your goals. Without the need for a giant mechanical suit."

Adonis scoffed. "Yeah. Believe me I've tried the natural way and that didn't work."

Marik laughed. "I'm not talking about hitting the gym. What if I told you I can help you push past the 'mental barriar' as it were, and help you get what you want? And by tomorrow night you can make Raven yours and yours alone."

Adonis tried to keep his face emotionless, but Marik could see he was very interested. "So how can you help me?"

Marik smirked then he breathed out a stream of black mist from his mouth that began to flow into the eyes of the young man.


	4. Uh Oh

**Chapter 4: Uh Oh**

Beast Boy ordered a veggie burger and a small soda, Terra didn't feel like eating much so she just ordered a Vanilla Milkshake with fries. As they sat at the table Beast Boy watched curiously as she dipped her fries in the shake before eating them.

She smirked when she saw him staring. "Don't knock it till you try it." She said taking another bite.

Beast Boy went to his own food. "Nah I'll take your word for it." They ate in silence for a while with Beast Boy thinking about the past morning.

After the ordeal at the tower, Beast Boy brought Terra to the hotel Robin suggested. After setting her stuff down in her room, the two teens were hungry, so Beast Boy took Terra to a fast food place that served vergie burgers. The whole time they were with each other they had very pleasent, everyday conversations. Nothing about demon's, hell, her past, or anything negative. They just found other things to talk about, her school, her friends (who still referred to him as the green wierdo), and where she was living, but now they had gotten to the point of the conversation that Terra had been dreading the whole time.

"So Terra. How, uh, did you remember everything?"

Terra set her drink down looking down at the table, trying desperately to avoid his gaze. "To answer that I need to go back to when I was released from stone. When I first walked out of that cave I was lost, confused, scared, but then out of nowhere this women found me. I had no idea who she was, what she wanted or anything, but I did have my memories still. Keep in mind that I was still in that weird suit thing that Slade had me in when she found me. The women, who told me her name was Mailynn, took five hours to get that suit off of me, and it was painful. Really painful. After that she helped me heal, gave me a place to sleep and food.

"And then one day. I randomly woke up and it was like I had a whole new life, or remembered a whole new life, I don't know it's hard to explain. I got up that morning and got ready for school like I remembered I always did. It was as if my life just kept going like a I was a normal teenage girl, but I knew Mailynn wasn't my mom, but I came to except her as my adoptive mom." She paused letting Beast Boy soak up what she was saying.

"So you really didn't remember me or being a Titan?" he had forgotten his food by this point.

She nodded. "I really didn't remember you or anything. After you left I just went about my life, seeing you guys on the news and stuff like that, but everything changed when that . . . . thing kidnapped me."

"Did you have any reason to believe that 'Mailynn' meant you harm or anything like that?"

Terra looked up and Beast Boy shaking her head. "No no no no. She was an angel to me. Over time I came to except her as my mom even though I knew she wasn't. Anyways after you guys found me and brought me to your tower I was about to tear off out of there when my mom, er, Mailynn came to me. It was then that Mailynn told me everything about my past. Afterwards, she gave me the choice I told you about earlier and I chose to have all of my memories back. Once I got my memories back she explained everything to me.

"First off, her name wasn't Mailynn, but Malundra. She was some kind of witch, sorceress person, but like a good witch or something, I don't know. Anyways she said told me how she found me took care of me then she said she gave me a whole new life. At first I was a little upset that she did that to me without my consent, but after remembering what I did to you and the other Titans, I was kinda glad."

Beast Boy was hanging on every word as she spoke. "Why did this Malundra want to be your mom?"

"Thats what I asked, and she got kind of weird. She got this sad look on her face and she told me that she has a son, but she 'failed him'. She didn't go into to much detail and I didn't ask, but she said she wanted to make it right somehow. Seeing me alone and scared she just took it opon herself to take care of me." They both sat in silence for a moment. "To be honest thinking back on the whole thing, It was nice to have a mom. Especially one as sweet as her." Terra got a nostalgic look in her eyes thinking about the women named Malundra who pretended to be her mother. The whole thing seemed weird to Beast Boy, but what did he know? He would have given anything just to spend time with his own mother.

"If you were happy with Malundra why did you want your memories back? I'll be honest if I was in your shoes I don't know if I would be able to."

Terra shrugged. "I don't know, to be honest I guess I just wanted to remember everything. Like I said when she said she had blocked my memories I was, I guess violated in a way. So I wanted them back, and when she did I . . . . " She paused fiddling with her milkshake which had gotten warm. ". . . . I wanted to make things right." Terra got quiet as tears fell down her cheeks. Beast Boy reached foreward placing a hand on hers. She jumped at the contact causing Beast Boy to recoil.

"Sorry." he said quickly.

"No, No. It's okay I was just . . . " She grabbed some napkins whiping her eyes. "I guess I'm just not ready to talk about all of that yet."

"Thats fair. Well whenever your ready . . . . we can talk about it." There were still some things he needed to know, but he didn't want to push.

She cleared her throat. "Can we go back to the hotel now? I'm kinda tired." Beast Boy gave a small nod and together they headed back to her hotel with Beast Boy having a hundred thoughts running through his mind. Here he was with the first love of his life, she got her memories back and she could be with the Titans again. This was everything he had ever wanted ever since she was incased in stone.

And . . . . now he wasn't so sure. It's like she said when she saw her last time.

Things change.

Once they got back to her hotel Beast Boy was expecting to just leave her right then and there, but opon getting to the door that wasn't the case. She was at her door with him standing behind her with her hand on the doorknob to her room. She seemed like she had something on her mind, or something she wanted to do, but was unable. Finally after what seemed like forever, she spun around reaching for his lips with her own. He leapt back like a tabby cat being startled, with Terra going wide-eyed putting her hands over her mouth in embarressment.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god. Beast Boy I'm sorry-"

"No, no, I'm . . . . uh . . . "

"I don't know why I did that. I just," she turned back to her door putting her key card into the slot, "I need to go to get some rest. I'm . . . ." She ripped her hotel door open running inside, her face red with embarressment.

Beast Boy just stared at the door for what felt like hours. He was stunned, shocked, flabbergasted, every word you can think of that had to do with "shock". His mouth hung open, wondering if he had just imagined it or if it had just happened. A few years ago he would have jumped at the chance to kiss Terra, but now. . . .

He didn't want his first kiss to be with her.

* * *

 **Abandoned house, Jump City**

Malundra wasn't planning on being careful as the heels of her shoes clicked against the disgusting wooden floor, she knew she was alone as she couldn't sense anything demonic or otherwise. She received an emergency phone call from Landon that he had picked up on demonic activity in the area, specifically from the demon Marik whom Landon had on an ever growing watch list. He tried to reach Drake, but for some reason he wasn't answering his phone and so it was left to Malundra.

This house was disgusting in every sense of the word, the floor being riddled with empty cans, garbage, used needles, broken furniture of every kind, and other evidence of poor choices by teenage children. Malundra pushed aside some loose garbage and broken furniture with her foot causing her to cringe, flinching when she heard something scurry across the floor. Yup. All powerful sorceress scared of a furry little creature. Once she was confident there was nothing there, she was ready to leave until her eyes found a motionless form of somebody on a dirty mattress in the center of the room. With a wave of her hand, a pink light illuminated the dark house.

She gasped placing her hand over her mouth.

"No . . . " she whispered looking down at the motionless individual. "It can't be . . . . Raven?" Sure enough . . . . it was the demoness Raven. She layed supine on the mattress, her clothes torn, cloak drapped over her as a pathetic excuse for a blanket. Malundra rushed to her side holding the pale girls face in her hands.

"Raven," she called softly. "Sweety can you hear me?" No response. Malundra felt the side of the girl's neck for a pulse and after a few agonizing seconds she found a small heartbeat. She exhaled in relief. Raven was alive, barely, but alive. Raven moaned quietly giving further evidence that she was alive.

Malundra smiled as tears fell from her green eyes. As she wiped them away she noticed something odd. The fingers she used to check the pale girls pulse was covered with . . . . make-up . . . . grey make-up.

Looking down at the girl, she had slight smudges on her face where Malundra had just held her. On her neck were two imprints where she put her fingers to check her pulse. Malundra reached for the midnight blue hood, pulling it off of the girls face. Horrified she saw that the girls hair was dyed violet and a small press on diamond on her forhead.

This girl wasn't . . . . Raven.

Unknown to Malundra though, the demon Marik was watching everything unfold. With a wave of Marik's hand the black smoke left the his companions body returning to Marik. Once the smoke cleared, he shook his head blinking a few times.

"It looks like your only going to get one rehearsal, Adonis."

Adonis looked back at the house, an evil smile crawling across his face. "That's all I'm gonna need."

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Raven's eyes fluttered open, a warm comforting feeling passing through her heart. She didn't know why, but she let out a large smile, giving her body a nice long stretch while checking the clock.

5:35

About the same time she always woke up.

 _ **Well time for some meditation, where should I go this morning, maybe the roof, maybe the common room.**_ She thought to herself getting out of her bed. She headed to her closet looking for an outfit and instinctively, her eyes fell on her uniform.

 _ **Hm that's weird, I don't feel like wearing my uniform today . . . or a sense of dread swimming in the put of my stomach.**_

What was even more strange was that she WANTED to put on NORMAL clothes. She opened a drawer full of clothes Starfire had purchased for her and began rumaging through them, and a half hour later of trying on different pants, tops, coats, skirts, and so on, she decided on a pair of black leggings and a long, light red shirt with a gold flower at the bottom left corner with the petals becoming birds flying across it going up to the right shoulder. Once again for what felt like the hundredth time, she gave a quick spin, her eyes falling to her chest.

 ** _Hmm I look . . . . good, who knew my boobs looked THIS good._**

She gasped putting her hands over her mouth. **_Where . . . . the hell did that come from?!_** She looked around her room for the first time since the night before and let out another gasp. Her room was thrashed, shelves destroyed, desk upside down, books and her possessions were all over the room. The only thing that was in tact was her bed.

"What on earth?" she whispered to herself. She tried to think back to the night before. All she could remember was a loud ear piercing noise, then the color red, then quiet. She exhaled rubbing her hands through her hair. "I'm getting sick of all this blacking out crap." She took a few calming breaths, uttered her mantra and began to sift through the memories as best she could. Through the color red she saw Starfire, then the rest of her team, then Terra, then Drake. **_Wait Drake did something to me. What was it . . . ? Did he . . . Did he take my powers?_**

Focusing on her magic, she chanted her signature mantra. " ** _Azarath Metrion Zinthos_**."

Nothing.

She tried again, and on the fifth try she came to the conclusion that the spell had taken her powers. She wanted to feel angry, how dare he take her powers without my consent . . . . but she did almost kill Terra and her team . . . .

She sighed in frustration turning back to her mirror, her aggravation leaving as she continued to examine herself. She puckered her lips while sticking her hip out like a runway model, playing with different faces as she looked at herself. Flirtacious, teasing, model style faces. She flicked her hair around, gave a teasing smile and just . . . . played.

Like a normal girl.

* * *

Robin slid his hand against the hallway wall as he walked towards the common room. He had a bad feeling about the night before, but this time it was about a certain green teen. Beast Boy hadn't gotten back to the Tower until eight P.M. that night and when he did get back, he looked freaked out and distant. Cyborg and Robin both tried to talk to him about it, but he just ran to his room and wasn't seen since. Robin just knew it had something to do with Terra and it was something he worried about ever since Beast Boy claimed he saw her a couple years ago. He was confident Beast Boy was over her, but now that she was back, it made Robin concerned.

If Terra had changed, and was wanting to make amends, that was fine, but Robin knew that Beast Boy and Terra was a bad idea. Beast Boy was broken after Terra was gone, and Robin feared that Beast Boy would want to move back instead of starting anew. The bottom line was that Robin didn't trust Beast Boy with Terra.

Rounding the corner Robin saw Starfire humming to herself walking towards the kitchen. Upon seeing her leader she smiled brightly.

"Morning friend Robin."

Robin returned with a smile of his own. "Morning Star. How are you?"

She met him and they both walked towards the common room together.

"I am well, just the concerned for friend Raven."

Robin's smile faltered a little. "Yea me too. I hope whatever Drake did, didn't harm them in any way."

Starfire smiled again. "Oh I trust friend Drake didn't hurt Raven."

Robin smiled hesitantly. "Yea . . . " It was like Starfire had an effect on him. She was so bright and bubbly that he found himself smiling even when he wasn't feeling like it. Glancing downward he saw their hands were swinging at their sides freely, lightly brushing against each other. They glanced at each other, but looked away blushing.

"You know Star we, uh, still need to finish our conversation from yesterday morning." Robin mentioned.

Starfire giggled as the two walked through the common room doors. "Oh yes I remember we must-" as if they had walked into a glass wall, they froze.

There, in the kitchen, was a young girl who looked a lot like their teammate Raven. Same violet hair, same shape, but she was dressed casually in a light red shirt with headphones in her ears, and she was . . . . dancing. She was busy making tea while she had earbuds planted in her ears. She swayed her hips, beat her head, and muttered the words under her breath, without a single care in the world.

Robin and Starfire's mouths hit the floor with a thud, there was no way on earth that this was their Raven. However evidence to the contrary was presented when she turned around with a cup of hot tea in her hands. She was still rocking her head side to side to the music with her eyes closed, but this carefree, pale skinned, violet haired girl WAS Raven.

Raven's eyes opened to see Starfire and Robin gawking at her, and instead of feeling embarressed, she merely plucked out one of the headphones, flashing a genuine, and heartfelt smile.

"Morning." she said cheerfully, but it was still a few more minutes before either of them moved, and the one to do so was Starfire.

"Friend Raven i-is that you?" she began poking her as she examined the strange girl.

Raven flinched at her harsh poking. "Yes Star it's, me now stop poking me." Raven shooed.

Robin joined Starfire on the other side of Raven, his expression set to "dectective". Then he zeroed in on the ipod. "Is that my ipod?"

Raven got a sheepish look on her face. "Yea. Sorry I found it in the gym the other day and I just forgot to give it back. I hope it's okay I listened to it."

Robin's mouth was still agape as he tried to process all of this. "Uh . . . .yeah no. It's, uh, fine."

She smiled AGAIN. "Thanks." she took a sip of her tea trying to ignore the stares her friends were bombarding her with.

"Raven?" Starfire leaned in cautiously. "Are you sure you are well?"

Raven began to get somewhat irritated. "Yes Star. I am fine. Better then I have been in a long time."

Her teammates exchanged glances. "Raven do you think this has anything to do with what Drake did?" Robin asked.

Raven finished her tea and set the mug down. "Maybe. What did he do?"

"Well I assumed he took your powers-"

Raven cut him off there. "He did. I don't have my powers, hence the whole 'free spirit' thing I got going." Robin now looked at her with shock. "On the brightside I don't have to surpress my emotions."

Starfire relaxed slightly. "That is good, yes?"

Raven simply nodded, but the truth was she wasn't sure if it was a good thing, she just wasn't questioning it. Looking back to Robin she asked, "How did Drake take my powers anyways?"

Robin reached for one of the pouches on his belt removing the small box. "I'm not sure exactly, but this is where he put them." He opened the box and presented the wedding ring to Raven.

She raised a brow at the beautiful ring, seeing her familiar black energy swirling around inside of it. However she was curious about the teal energy along with her black. "Wait Drake lost his powers too?" she asked.

"That's what we thought." Robin answered. Raven stared a bit longer before closing the box and setting it down, immediately followed by a chill running down their spines

"Where's Daniels!" Everyone in the kitchen area jumped a foot in the air at the booming british voice of the demon king. Landon stomped around the common room searching for the Dragon Knight in question.

"You ever hear of a door?" asked Raven going back to her monotone voice, she didn't really want to let on that she had lost her powers, or could feel her emotions.

Landon, clearly not in the mood to play, glared . . . demonically, at the Titans. "I repeat. Where. Is. Daniels? If he's dead tell me where he's buried so I can bering him back and kill him again."

"He's not dead." Robin said in exasperation. "We had an incident last night and Drake had to take Raven's powers."

Landon stared at him in confusion as he approached them. "What are you talking about taking powers? That's not possible?"

Raven sat on a stool leaning on the counter wiggling her fingers. "And yet here I am powerless." She was a bit ticked that Robin just announced that she was powerless, but no stopping it now.

Landon continued to glare in confusion so Robin took out the ring again and handed it to him. Robin almost expected him to make the a lame joke however he remained quiet as he inspected the ring, frowning as he did.

"Where did you get that?" his voice was deep with a hint of accusation, as if Robin had stollen it.

"Like I said. Drake used this to take Raven's powers, and his own." Robin closed the box.

Landon lost his frown and instead had an annoyed look. "His too? Oh bloody hell." He rolled his eyes staring at the ceiling.

Starfire however was curious about something, "Mister Landon why does it seem you have seen this ring before?"

"Well I should, I gave it to Drake after all," The eyes got wide at the implication, "to give to someone else if you MUST know."

Starfire suddenly became giddy, "Oh glorious! Tell me, who was he intending on giving a symbol of unification too?"

Landon stared blankly, but held a small smile, "If you must know, then ask him yourself."

Right on cue the common room doors opened, revealing the Dragon Knight in question. With Raven now being able to feel, what on earth kinda she was HE going to be in? Everyone stared, sitting on the edge of their seats, only Landon daring to approach.

"I have been trying to contact you all night! I had a lead on Marik that I needed you to go look into it and you were . . . . what?" Landon sounded like a dissapointed parent as he ranted.

Moment of truth.

Drake furrowed his brow. "Oh that you calling all night? Geez that thing was annoying me so much last night that I threw it out the window."

Landon kept his brows knit together, but now in aggraveted confusion. "Th-threw it-What?!" Robin couldn't help, but noticed that he seemed stressed and on edge, which wasn't like Landon at all. "I got you that phone and I needed assistance! Need I remind you that Marik is trying to take my crown from me?!"

Drake stared blankly at Landon before his face began to twist and scrunch, and then the tears fell. Everyone's mouth fell when the now powerless Dragon Knight was crying right in front of them.

"I'm . . . . sorry Landon . . . " He took a deep breath attempting to calm himself, "I let . . . you down . . ." Drake put his hands on Landon's shoulders. "But . . . I just want you to know . . . no matter what happens . . . . you'll always be in my heart." he pounded his chest above his heart, "Your my best friend man . . . . and . . . I love ya. Come here." Drake wrapped his arms around Landon's neck pulling him in for a tight hug. The Titans gaping comically at the bizzare scene in front of them. "I know they say it's wrong to be friends with a demon, but if this is wrong I don't want to be right." After another few minutes of awkward hugging, Drake finally detached, patting Landon on his shoulders and wondering off like a toddler in a department store.

Landon pointed a finger at Drake. "Why's my dragon off his rocker?"

"Yes I very much wish to know why Drake is acting like friend Beast Boy." Starfire floated away from Drake as he walked about the common room.

"Would this have anything to do with Drake using that spell yesterday?" Raven asked.

Landon grabbed the ring from Robin looking it over. "It looks like he used some form of leeching spell. He took the power of another and stored it here."

"I thought you said taking powers is impossible?" asked Robin.

"True, but they can be stored for a time."

"But why did Drake's get sucked in?" Robin asked looking at the ring.

"That's the cost of this particular spell. Drake had to surrender his own power to take Raven's." Landon closed the box and handed it back to Robin.

"How long will it last?" Raven asked, slightly nervous at what the answer could be.

Landon scrunched his face in thought. "Couple weeks I believe." Raven felt excitment replace her anxiety. Weeks? Weeks of feeling?

"Hey Robin did you know this window was here?" asked Drake as he tapped on the glass that looked over the city.

"And why is Drake turning into an idiot?" Raven asked as the Dragon Knight walked back to the kitchen area.

"Well one of the perks of being a Dragon Knight is increased intelligence. That's how Drake is able to memorize facts and spells so well. My guess is when his powers were ripped from him, the resulting shock wave knocked his IQ down to the double digits."

"YOU GUYS HAVE A KITCHEN!?" Drake shouted excitedly.

Landon groaned. "Make that single digits. It should be temporary though."

Everyone looked over at Drake who was now staring at Raven, who was eyeing him warily. "Can I help you?"

Drake got a dreamy look in his eyes. "Your prrrrrrreeeeeety." She blushed slightly and looked away, hoping he'd go away. However he leaned close to her to whisper in her ear, although it wasn't a very good whisper. "Between you and me though, I think the green kid has a thing for you?"

Raven leaned away from Drake as he whispered loudly. "Oh really?"

"Yup, but don't tell Raven. It's a secret. Shhhhhh." Drake giggled again leaning his head on Raven's shoulder. She simply patted his head, looking for help from her team. Her team only looked at her while surpressing giggles earning a death glare from the demoness. It was good to see she hadn't lost THAT part of her. Drake pulled himself up, patted her head and moved on.

"Well this is just fan-freaken-tastic!" Landon rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"Is there any way to speed up the spell to release his powers?" Robin asked.

He shook his head. "I doubt it. Besides this is the last thing I want to worry abut right now. I'm down a man and this is the worst time this could happen."

Robin, noticing the frustration level rising in the demon, offered his help. "What is it you need, we can help the best way we can."

Landon sighed looking up at the ceiling. "No offense Robin, but I don't even like you so why would I ask you for help?"

Robin was taken aback by this. "You asked for our help already. To catch your demons. And what do you mean you don't like me?" Not like Robin cared if the demon like him or not, it was just an odd thing to say at the moment.

"Because I find you to be a very pretentious, arrogent, glory hog. Don't take it to personally though I have low tolerance for most peolpe, I only enjoy the company of a select handful. Raven here makes the top five." he said with a wink.

She rolled her eyes. "Well dosen't that just fill me with warm fuzzies."

Landon turned back to Robin, "Beside I didn't ask you to catch demons, I asked you to clean up the mess you helped create when Slade opened MY hell gate, and you had Drake and Raven to help. Now you've lost your two best assets-"

"-But we're still the Titans." Robin snapped, "we have more resources and know-how then your giving us credit for."

Landon sighed again gripping his black hair in both of his hands. He didn't have time to argue, but really there wasn't anything he could have them do. Originally Landon was going to inform Drake about the Seven Sins being released and how he needed his help to keep the others from being set free. With Drake in his current state it was impossible, however he may have inadvertantly helped the situtation. With Raven without her powers it bought him some time. Still he needed help, but professional help.

"Unless you know of someone who can find demons and fight against them, I don't have any jobs for you," Everyone froze when they heard the garbage disposal at the sink turn on.

Drake was flipping the switch on and off giggling at the noise. "It sounds like a dragon."

"Scratch that. Text me when Drake finds his marbles." Landon sighed again really in need of a drink, smoke, whatever relieved stress he needed it.

Robin was only half paying attention thinking about Landon's request when a thought him him, producing a large smile on his face. "I actually might have a friend who can help."

Everyone looked at Robin in confusion. They knew all of his friends and they couldn't think of anyone that could catch demons, unless you counted the Batman, but they weren't sure if that was something he was capable of.

Landon running short of time cut to the chase. "Fine. Bring me your friend that can find demons and we'll go from there."

Drake was now by Starfire giving her the same stare as he had Raven. "Your prrrrrrrreeeeeetty. But between you and me I think the kid that looks like a stop light has a thing for you. But don't tell Starfire. It's supposed to be a secret. Shhhhhhhhh."

* * *

The common room fell quiet after the events of earlier that morning. Raven was currently on the couch writing in a notebook while Starfire was sitting not far from her petting and humming gently to Silkie. Once Landon left, Robin went off to make some calls, leaving Drake in their care.

"Friend Raven," Starfire asked gently. "My I ask as to what you are writing in your book of notes?"

Raven finished what she was writing then, looked up at Starfire a shy expression on her face. "Well Landon said I should be able to feel for a couple of weeks so I was, um, writing down things I wanted to do while I can feel." Starfire looked a bit confused. "Well like for example this morning when you guys saw me dancing. I've always wanted to dance, but because of my powers I was to scared to."

"Oh I see." Starfire gasped in excitement frightening the mutant larva on her lap. "Does that mean you could join me to the mall of shopping?!"

To be honest Raven still wasn't a fan of the mall, but at least now she could go without feeling like someone took a jack hammer to her head from obsorbing the emotions around her. "Actually that dosen't sound to bad, but there is something I want to do first."

"Oh what is it?"

Raven fiddled with the edge of her notebook, a certain memory flashed before her mind.

She was a child maybe six or seven and she was hiding behind one of the pillars by the large temple doors. She could see a few of the children of Azarath asking the monks if the girl, who lived with the High Priestess Azar, could come to a sleep over. The booming voice of the monk at the door told the young girl's "NO" and sent them on their way and to never come back. Raven accidently let tears fall causing a few of the statues to crumble.

Back to the Titans main OPS room Raven was still fiddling with her notebook. "I've always wanted to have a . . . . slumber party."

Starfire squealed, beaming brighter then the sun while clapping her hands. Silkie leapt off of her lap onto the floor, gurgling disapprovingly at his owner before scampering off. "Oh friend Raven we shall have a wonderful party of slumbering! We shall paint the nails of our toes and fingers, and perform braiding manuvers open each others hair, we shall enjoy the taste of unhealthy junk food a-"

"Starfire!" Raven cut her off bringing her back down from her hype. "We still need to get permission from Robin and call some people to come over-"

"Worry not friend! I shall speak with Robin and we shall have the party of slumber, as X'hal as my witness. We will not waste a single moment of your feeling."

Just then the doors to the common room swished, ushering in the green teen with a rather odd look on his face. "Guys, why is Drake talking to the wall out in the hallway?" he pointed with his thumb towards the hall he just came from.

"Not to alarm anyone, but the wall and floor just switched places!" the knight yelled.

Beast Boy furrowed his brow looking to his teammates for an explaination. Starfire just giggled as she flew out of the common room. "Sorry friend Beast Boy, but I must see friend Robin." She left leaving the changeling and Raven alone together.

He looked to the sorceress to explain what was going on with Drake, but she just shook her head. "It's a long story, but lets just say your not the biggest idiot on the team anymore."

Beast Boy nodded, but caught her joke. "Hey what's that sup-" His words caught in his throat once he saw that she was wearing a different color besides blue. "Uh, What are you wearing?" he asked.

Raven stood showing off her shirt. "Clothes. I do that from time to time. I tend to enjoy it." she spun around in a pirouette causing Beast Boy to turn a shade of red as he checked her out.

Did I just check her out!?

Raven caught a glance of the now reddening changeling. ** _Oh yeah! Beast Boy doens't know I can feel! . . . sweet._**

Beast Boy shook his head to clear it of any naughty thoughts. "Well it's good to see your doing better." He turned away quickly going to the fridge for some breakfast.

Raven walked over to the changeling, hands behind her back and leaned against the counter waiting for him to turn around. When he finally did, he jumped almost spilling his tofu all over her, and yet she hadn't moved.

"Raven ar-are you ok?" he asked slightly trembling.

Raven chuckled, "Drake took my powers yesterday and now I can feel my emotions without blowing up the tower, or you. Although if you think I'm going to laugh at one of your jokes you can keep dreaming."

Beast Boy calmed down. "Oh ha, I thought you were like a clone, or robot, or a zombie or something."

Raven rolled her eyes. "You would think that." Beast Boy returned her smile, but was still a little freaked out. He walked around her going to set up his breakfast, but he could feel Raven's eyes on him. Raven bit her lip looking up and down the changeling, allowing the feelings of infatuation swell within her. **_Ok I will admit, he is attractive in his own way_**. Her eyes stopped at his ears ** _. And his ears are kinda . . . . cute_**. There was one thing she had always wanted to do but was too scared to. Well she wanted to do a couple of things involving the opposite sex, but one step at a time here.

She cleared her throat causing Beast Boy to jump. "So Beast B-Gar, um, do you have . . . " She bit her lip again in nervousness, but if she had seen Beast Boy's face she could see he was sweating bullets accompanied with hyperventilating. Raven composed herself. "Do you have any . . . plans . . . this weakend?" Beast Boy dropped his plate, shattering it into a thousand pieces into the sink. Raven couldn't help, but giggle. "I thought I was supposed to break stuff when it was an awkward situation."

"Yeah Yeah . . . yeah." Beast Boy went about cleaning the broken glass throwing it away. His heart was beating out of his chest, this was to much for him this early in the morning. **_She's smiling, and giggling, dear god it's so beautiful!_** "I, um, Don't know, but I, uh . . . "

"No Gar it's okay." she put her hands up to calm him down. "Sorry I'm just-"

"No, it's me I mean-"

"I just sprung this on you-"

"Yes, That's it!" Beast Boy hung onto that fact. "It's just, your just now feeling and I don't know-"

"Yea yea-" Raven was kicking herself for being to forward.

Beast Boy tried to get his mouth to form a coherent sentence. "This is . . . I . . . need . . . " Beast Boy changed into a humming bird and flew out of the kitchen.

Raven facepalmed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She couldn't blame him. He's been trying to get her attention for about a month now and here she was out of nowhere . . . . No wonder he is freaking out.

* * *

 **Small Cafe. Center of Jump City**

Landon sat at a booth in the far corner of the diner facing away from the front door which was unsual for him to have his back to a crowded room. He didn't seem to care though, he would know when his appointment was there.

There was an enormous crash that echoed through the diner. Landon didn't budge at the noise, plus he didn't need to turn around to know that everyone currently in that diner was now dead, or that his guest was there now. He sipped on his coffee as the footsteps of the visiter got closer. Landon looked up from his coffee to see the man, he had been waiting for, take a seat across from him.

"Hello Landon." Carnus Valogneus took the coffee that was set in front of him before glaring at the demon king. "This had better be good."


	5. Dealing with Demons

**Chapter 5: Dealing with Demon's**

 **Klamoth Falls, Oregon.**

The door bowed slightly when someone threw their shoulder against it. After a moment of silence, another blow pushed the door off it's hinges landing with a crash. A young women in a form fitting leather outfit, knee length boots, and black leather gloves stood in the doorway that led to the basement. Her snow white hair tied back in a pony tail keeping it out of her blue eyes and pale face. She kicked aside the door and began her descent down the stairs, her right hand on a blade fasctened to her back. Once her boot hit the floor of the basement she started to relax, even if she was staring at five lifeless human bodies.

The basement was definately not what she expected. The upstairs was your typical two story suburben home complete with fresh cut grass, clean and neat furniture, orderly kitchen, and everything in the home looked very, VERY expensive. What completed the scene however were the pictures of the happy family hanging on the walls and set up in picture frames. Your typical all american family with a mom, dad and kid.

Their basement was drastically different.

The walls were covered with long red velvet curtains and lit candles placed throughtout the room. The melted wax told her the candles had been lit for some time, maybe even all night. At the front of the room was a table covered with another red velvet cloth, with a brass bowl and goblet set on top of the table. That was it for the things that seemed normal, from there everything got gorier.

She stepped over the five bodies going to the table. The bowl was filled with different plants and herbs and what looked like bone and flesh. The goblet was filled with a red liquid she assumed was blood and to the left of the table on the floor was a large bloody machete. Turning around to face the five bodies she saw they were all placed in a specific pattern, the five points of a pentagram to be exact. Looking at them further she could see their eyes were closed, but above their eyes were two red markings resembling eyes, and over their closed eyelids was more red paint-or at least what she hoped was paint- giving them the illusion of having four red eyes.

Rose Wilson wavered on her feet, a nausea begining to settle over her from the stench of blood. Training was one thing, but actually BEING in this situation was different. She stood up taking one last look around the room before activating a communications device that was wedged into her ear.

"Rose to Slade." she said out loud.

After a moment she heard a crackling in her ear from the comm. device. "This is Slade. What is your report?"

She looked over the room again. "I'm here at the sight of where the ritual seems to have taken place. I'm counting five dead including the two home owners, Ester and Herald Holter . . . . "

There was quiet on the other line, a clear sign that Slade was thinking. "Is there anything that could help us in our search for the sin that was released?"

Rose took a look around once more. "I doubt it. No one is ali-" She froze, hearing a noise coming from behind one of the curtains.

"Rose? Report. What is it?"

"Joey."

She tapped the comm. device in her ear cutting him off. Joey was a code word they had come up with if Rose had to leave suddenly. She drew one of the blades sheathed on her back creeping slowly to the source of the noise. Ripping the curtain down she saw that it was covering a large thin door, most likely a closet, and the noise was coming from inside it. She couldn't make out what it was, but it was quiet almost like a groaning noise.

She reached for the doorknob making sure her weapon was at the ready and with one swift motion threw the door opened. At first she wasn't able to see anything with how dark the closet was, but once her eyes adjusted she saw someone crutched in the corner being covered by a ratty old blanket. To her surprise it was a young boy not much older then eight years of age. He was very pale and was barely breathing, but it was deffinately him who was making the noise that alerted her to his presence.

She put her sword away as the young man slowly turned his head to face her. She knelt beside him getting a good look at him. Other then the fact that he was pale he seemed ok, but further inspection of his eyes told her a different story. They were drained of color and becoming more and more lifeless. She leaned in closer to the young boy.

"Hey. My name is Rose. Can you tell me who you are?" The boys eyes fluttered shut before he could answer. She reached up pressing the communicater in her ear. "Slade this is Rose. I found the son."

"Where was he?" he asked as if they hadn't seperated for a time.

"In the closet?" She wondered for a moment how long he had been in their for, but shrugged it off. She reached in pulling the ratty blanket off of him and scooped him up into her arms. Once there however she felt something warm against her chest as she pulled the boy close, but she ignored it for the time being and got the boy upstairs and to better lighting to look him over further.

Once she got to the living room she set him down on the couch, then leapt back letting out a scream of horror covering her mouth with her quivering hands. The boys right arm was cut off at the bicep.

* * *

 **Small Cafe. Inner Jump City**

Landon stired sugar and cream into his coffee before taking a drink. Carnus just watched with a slightly amused look on his face.

"You look like you need something stronger then coffee." Carnus reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small flask.

Landon exhaled with a satisfied smile on his face. "Oh you are an angel of darkness."

Carnus just chuckled, "And that's the best kind." He poured the alchoholic contents into both of their drinks. Once the drinks were mixed well they held their mugs to each other.

"Here's to those who wish us well . . . " Carnus started.

". . . And those who don't . . . " Landon responded, and in unison they both finished.

". . . . Can go to hell." They clinked their mugs together taking a drink.

Once finished, Carnus leaned back. "You know I was slightly concerned when you summoned me here."

"I didn't expect you to show at all to be honest, but I thought what the hell give it a shot." Landon kept his mug close, taking a drink every so often.

"Well I figured you wouldn't have summoned unless you were very, very, very disperate for something. So I let curiosity get the better of me. It's nice to see you don't have your attack dog ready to strike either." Carnus smirked.

"Like I said when I summoned you. I just want some one on one time. Niether Drake, nor the Titans, nor any of my other associates know I'm here. So in a way your my mistriss."

"Oh how flattering." Carnus leaned forward on the table. "You know I was thinking about killing you as soon as I got here, but like I said, curiosity got the better of me."

Landon set his drink down, not at all looking afraid. "And here I thought we had been through so much together."

"Trust me Landon. It's because of our history that your still alive." Carnus took another drink. "You had to have known I was going to take you sicking the fabulous five and the knight after me personally."

"But it wasn't personal, Carnus. Everything I have done since I was made king of the pit has never been personal. Just . . . business."

Carnus shrugged. "I'm aware."

Landon got confused. "You do?"

"Of course. I'm not the kind of guy to carry a grudge anyways. I took it personally when you didn't come after me yourself. If I had a heart it would be breaking." Carnus gave a mock sniffle. "But hey I know you've had your hands full. What with Marik and Trigon's leftovers and all that."

Landon chuckled finishing off his drink. "You haven't the slightest clue." Carnus grabbed his flask and refilled it with a lot more, and this time he left the flask out. "So I'm assuming you know why I'm doing what it is I'm doing to Hell then?"

Carnus nodded. "It wasn't that hard to figure out to be honest. I mean no one in their right mind was going to make you king of the pit. When Trigon bit it, everyone was lobying for a seat, some demon's even wanted me to run the place."

"So why didn't you?"

Carnus scoffed. "Oh god and deal with all those demonic idiots? No way in hell, earth or heaven would I ever want the job, but when they said you were getting the corner office I knew what Hell was in for."

"Is that so?"

"I know so. Come on Landon we've known each other how long? You may have lived in Hell, but you were never a demon."

Landon shrugged. "If you knew what hell was in store for why did you run? You would have known I needed you to stay put."

Carnus shrugged. "I ran for a couple of reasons. First off I didn't think it was a big deal that I took off. After all, I figured you didn't need me for your grand master plan. So I saw an opportunity and I took it. Secondly I was so damn BORED down there, and I'm not talking about you caging me. It was getting so mundane down there, I had to get out of there, and believe me when I say, it was THE best decision I have ever made. I mean I am having THE most fun I've had in centuries, who knew messing with superheroes was so much fun?"

Landon set his drink as his drinking companion laughed. "And on that note I will get into why I called you here. I need to ask why your trying to bring Trigon back?"

Carnus let his drink fall to the table with a loud clink, his face going serious, his personal demonic energy seeping out across the diner in a rage. His eyes narrowed and became dark as his voice took a darker tone. "The only reason I would ever want to bring Trigon back to this dimension, is so I can kill him myself." The chairs and tables shook slightly under his power, but Landon didn't notice or care.

"Then why are you helping to weaken the doors?" Landon wasn't expecting the response. Carnus just stared with a blank expression, but his brow was raised. Landon snorted a laugh. "You have no idea do you?"

The tables and chairs started to shake a little bit more violently. "Enlighten me."

"As you mentioned before. Ever since I was made king of the pit I have been dealing with uprisings in Hell, and human followers still loyal to Trigon. I couldn't let those idiots attempt to bring Trigon back so I had to start killing off the factions."

"Thats a smart choice."

"These factions have tried and failed to summon Trigon so they've gone with plan B. Summoning his children."

The cafe went silent, the energy seemed to have frozen. "His . . . . children?"

"More specifically the Seven Sin's. Already I am aware of two known sins, and two unknown sin's that are topside. My associates and I found the works of Sloth, and Gluttany already ripping through the northern part of the country and a small amount in Canada. Right now I know of two other rituals that have taken place. One in Oregon and one more just outside of Jump City, so that leaves three left."

"But what does that have to do with me? I haven't tried to set any of his bastard children free."

"Because you started all of this. Accidently of course." Seeing a confused Carnus, Landon elaborated. "Your first date with his 'chosen' started a domino effect, and every time the girl give's in to her demonic heritage the doors holding her brothers and sisters back get weaker and weaker to the point they can easily be summoned by even the stupidest of Trigon's followers."

The cafe began to shake again under Carnus's power, apparently getting more and more enraged the more Landon spoke. "He . . . . used me." He said through gritted teeth.

"Carnus I'm asking you to help me put a stop to this. You know what I have invested in, and it is not to la-"

Carnus slammed his hands down on the table in a rage causing the cafe to shake more, along with causing the lights to flicker. "It's to late for me, so I wont be helping. However I will call a temporary truce. I wont go after your top Five or your pet, if you stay out of my way and let me take care of this my way." Carnus stood up straightening his coat and letting his power subside. Once it got quiet again Carnus spoke. "All else aside Landon. It is good to see you again and I wish these were different circumstances, I really do, but I can't help you now. So just stay out of my way." The last part was laced with threats meaning he would make good on what he was saying. Landon watched as his old friend vanished in black smoke, leaving him alone with the flask that Landon eagerly started drinking.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Beast Boy could hear someone stomping through the tower as he sat on the living room couch. Turning around he saw a very angry Cyborg stomp into the common room with a very confused Drake being held a foot off the ground by his collar.

"I don't know what the big deal is," Drake said in confusion, "I was only trying to turn the dehumidifier in your garage on."

Cybrog dropped the powerless knight onto the ground. "That wasn't a dehumidifier," the metal teen growled through his teeth, "That was the engine to my car that you just now flooded with water!"

Beast Boy leapt from his spot in the couch and with as much speed as his animal powers could give him, he stood between the furious Cyborg and Drake. Hearing what Cyborg just said, he knew Drake was inches from death.

"Cy, Cy, go to your happy place. Go to your happy place." he said holding Cyborg back by his shoulders. While the changeling was trying to calm the robot down the common room doors opened with Starfire and Robin walking in on the scene.

"Guys?" Robin tried to get their attention, but Beast Boy was too busy yelling at Cyborg to hear. "Whats going on!?"

"Drake poured water in the engine of the T-car thinking it was a dehumidifier!"

"DEAR GOD WE GOT TO GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Robin shouted. Starfire flew over to Cyborg using her super strength to try and pry the robot away from throttling the poor clueless Knight. Cyborg fought with all of his might, but it took Beast Boy in the form of a Silverback Gorilla, and the alien princess to pull Cyborg out of the common room.

"Are you alright?" he asked him.

"Why wouldn't I be? I just had this weird dream that I was being carried around by a talking vending machine, saying something about Root Beer." he said still confused. "Hey did you know the president is married to the **_first_** lady? I wonder if she ever saw any dinosaurs?"

Robin sighed putting his hand on Drake's back in the hopes to get Drake to his room. "Maybe you should go lie down or something."

Drake brushed Robin's arm off of him. "Hey I'm doing fine alright. I just had something to eat a little while ago and I'm right as rain. Although I don't remember food needing to eat other food."

Robin paled at the statement. Due to recent events with Drake, Robin would have just chalked this up to another one of his dumb remarks, but since they were living with an alien who fancied strange cuisine, it may have been the only acurate statement he had made so far that morning. Robin was horrified at the possible reprecutions Drake may experience by eating Starfire's cooking.

Robin was saved from having to moniter Drake when Beast Boy came back into the common room. "How's Cy?"

Beast Boy sighed. "He's ok. He headed to the garage with Starfire to try and get the water out of the cars engine."

Robin nodded, but changed the subject fast. "Beast Boy will you watch Drake please? Thanks your a true friend." Robin rushed to get out of the common room before Beast Boy had a chance to process what Robin as asking him.

Beast Boy stood in front of him blocking his escape. "Wait, wait, wait! Why me?"

Robin sighed. "I still haven't heard back from my friend, Star and Cy are busy, obviously, and I don't want to even think about the kind of trouble he could get into if Raven watched him in her room."

"Hey!" Drake was able to hear what they were saying about him and approached. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself, thank you very much." Drake looked over to Robin. "Hey Robin when did you get here?"

Beast Boy rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'll babysit."

Drake leaned over to Robin. "Robin your not going to believe this, but that giant Asparagus just talked to me."

"Alright." Robin ran past the two out into the hall thanking the heaven's above that he wasn't stuck watching him. Halfway back to his office though he ran into Raven who was headed towards the gym. "Hey Raven." he greeted her, but he had to take a double take (he had been doing that a lot today). Raven usually worked out in her usual leotard and cloak, but this time she was dressed in ACTUAL workout attire. A baggy t-shirt with small, tight shorts with running shoes. She was still listening to Robin's ipod and still bobbing her head to the music. At first she didn't notice him until she happened to look up before entering the gym.

"Sorry Robin, do you need your Ipod back?" she asked.

"Nah your fine. What you up too?" He said and motioned with his hand for her to explain her outfit.

Looking down at her clothes she repsonded, "Oh this is just something Starfire got me a while back. I'm just hitting the gym real fast. Hey can I ask you something?" Raven was hoping to get the fact that she embarressed herself in front of Beast Boy out of her mind by doing her usual activities. Meditating, reading and so on, but now that she was able to feel her emotions, it was somewhat harder for her to focus. Now she had all these things running through her head she wanted to try. Running in the park, seeing a movie (Without anything coming to life afterwards), maybe . . . go on a date?

"Sure, what's up?" Robin was always happy to talk to Raven with them being alike in so many ways it was like he was talking to himself on occasion. Though with her feeling now it may be different.

"Well. There are so many things I want to do since it looks like I'll be feeling for a while-"

"Oh yeah," Robin interrupted, "Starfire said you wanted to do a slumber party, which I think is an awesome idea by the way."

"Yeah," Raven was a bit annoyed at being cut off but she brushed it off, "Well there is one thing I wanted to do but I don't know how to go about doing it." Raven started shuffling nervously causing Robin to raise a brow.

"Hey I'll help you with whatever you need. I want you to make the most of this time you have." he said gently.

She nodded avoiding his gaze. "Thanks, but it's kind of silly really. I was hoping to go on . . . maybe . . . a date. You know with a friend." She clarified, "Just as friends."

Robin was taken aback by this. What was Raven asking him exactly? Was she suddenly attracted to him? Well it would make sense aftaer all, he's saved her so many times, even from Hell once, they were alike and she was very attractive, but he didn't feel that way for her. He had to nip this in the bud now. "Raven I'm flattered and all but-"

Raven started laughing at the oblivious Boy Wonder, but to his credit she wasn't very specific. "No, no Robin not with you. I know you only have eyes for Starfire. Your like my twin brother. I was talking about . . . maybe asking . . . Beast Boy."

Robin breathed a sigh of relief, yet a small part of him was hurt, but got concerned again. "Wait Beast Boy? Why?"

She fidgeted some more. "Well were good friends and all, and I know he'll go all out and all that making sure I have the genuine experiece since he is so full of himself and all that. I can just hear him now-"

"Raven!"

Raven shook her head. "Sorry. I was rambling, but anyways I just want to go with him as friends, but . . . " she kept her gaze fixed on the floor as she spoke, "I like him as a friend I don't want to lead him on either . . . "

Robin nodded in understanding crossing his arms. "Well do you have feelings for him too?"

Raven opened her mouth to respond, but she stopped. She thought back to their time in the kitchen this morning. Sure she was checking him out, and she thought he was cute, but boyfriend material? She never thought about it to much until about a month ago, but even then she tried to force the thoughts out of her mind. But now directly faced with the question she really had to think about it. Even if they did try something later on and had fun and all then she would get her powers back and everything would be messy again.

"Can I get back to you on that?" she said shyly knowing Robin wouldn't make fun of her for it.

He smiled gently at her. "Yeah, but I think if you want to go out with Beast Boy you should better know how you feel. Whether as a friend or something more is up to you guys. I agree with you, if you want to go just as friends then you better make sure that's all you see him as and vice versa."

Raven finally met his eyes and gave a small smile to him while nodding. He put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You two will figure it out. Let me know if you need anything from me. We all want you to take full advantage of this."

She laughed. "Yea well so far I think I got the better end of the deal." She was referring to Drake being, as Landon put it, "off his rocker".

Robin laughed. "Well actually we'll have a chance to really embarress the hell out of him. Cyborg has been making sure to save all the video of him the security tapes have been capturing of him and we should be seeing some fun stuff here later this afternoon."

Raven tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Robin had a sly smile. "Starfire called a bunch of the Titan girls to come over tonight for the slumber party you want to do. As far as I know all but Pantha will be showing up. Which means . . . "

Raven shared the same sly smile. "We'll get to see idiot Drake in front of Kole."

Both of them nodded and parted ways just thinking about the hilarity to come later that day.

* * *

 **Klamoth Falls, Oregon. St. Luke's Hospital.**

Dr. Owens washed the blood of the young boy off of his hands. It had taken him two and a half hours to stabalize the boy, now he just needed to rest. Dr. Owens as the local trauma doctor has seen a lot come in and out of his hospital, but never in his lifetime as a doctor had he seen something like this. Normally the reasons behind most incidents was pretty cut and dry so Dr. Owens didnt ask to many questions, but this just sent shivers up his spine especially since he knew the family well too. Well everyone knew the Holters to be honest, they were some of the wealthiest families in the state. He got cleaned up and headed out to the waiting room.

Walking out into the waiting room, he announced. "Family for James Holter?"

A pale red headed women in a long dark green dress stood up. "Yes I am Ester's sister. Mailynn."

Dr. Owens tilted his head in confusion. "That's odd I don't remember Ester-" He paused, when he felt a strange sensation come over him, and suddenly he was able to remember Mailynn clear as day. He remembered seeing her at Christmas parties, house warming parties, fundraisers, and so on. "Yes my apologies I remember you know."

Mailynn gave a warm smile. "How is my nephew doctor?"

Dr. Owens cleared his throat. "James has suffered massive blood loss, and signs of an infection started to spread from the wound. However we were able to treat the infection and stop the bleeding. Luckily we had his blood type on hand so he will make it. It will be a while though."

Mailynn nodded, but she was starting to lose her composure. She turned her head covering her quivering mouth with her hand. She collapsed onto a nearby chair as she began to choke on tears.

"Miss is there something I can-" Dr. Owens started.

"No." Mailynn cut him off. "I just need a moment. Where is the restroom?" Dr. Owens pointed down the hall. Mailynn stood up, gave a nod of thanks and made her way to the ladies room. Once inside she locked the door and waved her hand over the door sealed it with her magic, from being opened and keeping anyone from the oustide from listening or coming in.

Malundra dried the tears off of her face. The part of her falling apart wasn't an act. She genuinly felt such sadness for the boy and his family. Once she got herself together she stared into the mirror, her eyes glowing with salmon colored energy, which began to swirl around the mirror creating a vortex, then from the center of the vortex appeared the demon king Landon, looking less then happy.

"Please tell me you have some good knews." He looked extremely tired, and annoyed with his hands rubbing his face. Seeing the look on Malundra's face was enough of an answer for him though.

"The boy is alive, but whether or not he would be able to tell us what happened is another story."

Landon sighed, "And the girl Slade loaned to you? Rose is it?"

"As well trained as she is, she wasn't quite able to handle the sight of the poor boy. Now she is at a hotel trying to calm down."

Landon closed his eyes and nodded. "Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

"Landon I have a question. Why not simply question those that performed the ritual? Surely if they died they would be-"

"One step ahead of you my lady. And frustratingly the souls of those who have died doing these rituals have not crossed into my domain."

Malundra jaw dropped. "That's impossible. Where could they be? The veil?" Landon gave a shrug that told Malundra he didn't know, or care. "Landon what's wrong with you?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?!" Landon's eyes flashed a blood red, but that wasn't what was frightening to the witch. His face started to contort into a some hideous creature Malundra had only seen a handful of times, but it was his true face, his demonic face. Malundra jumped back at the sight, but calmed down once Landon's face returned to it's human form.

"Sorry Landon I understand you must be under a lot of stress." she said calmly.

Landon sighed again. "Understatement of the year. You and Rose stay behind and watch over the boy. When he wakes hopefully he can tell us something useful. In the meantime I'll send some minions to check the veil."

Malundra nodded. "I can do that. Just Landon." Landon met eyes with Malundra. "Please don't do anything stupid."

Landon smirked letting out a small cuckle. "Too late." Landon waved his hand and the mirror went to normal. Malundra had an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

Nurse Jackie Ramal entered James Holter's room, her gaze meeting the young boy on the bed who was fast asleep, her head tilted to the side in sadness. News of the Holters being Satanists and had been killed, spread fast and everyone was thinking the same thing when their son with his arm missing came into the ER, but no one dared voice their thoughts.

Jackie approached the boy doing a routine check of his vitals then placed a comforting hand on his left arm since the right was gone. She gave a soft smile as the feeling of sadness sat in her heart for the boy. Once she was done she went over to the nearby window to draw the curtains making it darker so James could sleep easier. However looking over the parking lot she noticed something. Her eyes fell on the car that was usually driven by Dr. Owens. A black 2017 Corvette Grand Sports Car. She had always seen it before but this was the first time she actually noticed it.

 _ **Wow that is such a nice car,**_ she thought to herself. The next thought was something comepletely out of character for her ** _. I really, really, want that car._**

Unknown to her however was that the previously sleeping boy was sitting upright staring at her with a blank expression.


	6. GuyGirl Time

**Chapter 6: Girl/Guy Time**

"And after we go to the Eagle from America we will go to the Hot Topical, as I know you and Jinx like the dark stuff of course, then we shall journey to the Noble Barnes for books, a-"

"Starfire! Could we skip the bookstore please. I mean I love books, but I go there all the time, and today is about doing things I don't do all of the time."

"Oh yes!" Starfire began to cross out the bookstore off the list with a pink pen. Once the Titan girls were called and said they would be coming, Starfire took it opon herself to map out their destinations once they got to the mall, like mapping their route at an amusement park. Raven didn't have to be an empath to know that Starfire was beyond excited for the day ahead. Normally Raven would want to put a knife through the aliens neck at the very idea of going to the mall, but now she was actually . . . . excited at the idea. In a way she felt like she was making up for lost time, now it was just a matter of waiting for everyone to come.

Currently the two Titan girls were at the dinning room table going over the rest of the day. As far as guests were concerned, all but Pantha had decided to come for the sleep over. Her response was quote, "I would rather be eaten by a heard of Chupacabra, then have girly time . . . but have fun", so that just left Jinx, Kole, and Bumble Bee. Starfire relunctantly did not contact Terra for fear that her presence might push Raven over the edge, even without her powers Starfire didn't want to take the chance. Raven and the others agreed.

Starfire leaned back practically bouncing in her seat. "Oh I am so excited for tonight!"

"Mhm." Raven responded while chewing on a sandwhich, yet her mind was elsewhere.

Starfire picked up on this, even over her rather loud chewing. Guess without powers she could forgo the manners as well. "Raven is something the matter?"

"Hm? No I'm good . . . . Starfire can I ask you a question?"

Starfire giggled. "You just did." She smiled brightly at her own joke. "Beast Boy taught me that one. It is amusing yes?"

Raven giggled as well . . . believe it or not. "Speaking of Beast Boy-"

"Ah, ah, ah." Starfire put a hand over Raven's mouth. "We must save the talking of boys for tonight when we are all gathered around in our bags for which we do our sleeping."

Raven rolled her eyes pulling the aliens hand off of her mouth. "Ok fine." Raven took another large bite of her sandwhich, causing Starfire to cringe slightly, just as Robin joined them.

Starfire was the first to notice their team leader. "Hello Robin. Do you know what activity you and the boys will be doing while we have our 'girl time'?"

Robin took a seat. "Actually yea. I finally got ahold of my friend. Turns out they're in Arizona, so I was thinking me and the guys could take the T-ship and head on over there." He answered.

"That's cool." Raven said with her mouth still full. "Is this friend anyone we know?"

Robin gluped slightly as he avoided Starfire's gaze. He had to chose his next words carefully. "Yeah I knew them from my time at the Cave of Justice." The girl's confused looks told him to elaborate. "I was actually on another team before I formed the Titans. I wanted to go solo so I came out to Jump City." He chuckled to himself. "Hilarious how plans change huh?"

"Oh. You never mentioned having a team before us." Raven said curiously.

Robin simply shrugged. "No one ever asked. It's not that I don't like to talk about it, I just don't." Starfire and Raven shrugged it off, they could respect that way of thinking after all.

Raven finished her sandwhich and brushed off the crumbs from her hands. "Out of curiosity do you think Drake can travel? Granted I don't think he should be here, but still."

"Actually Beast Boy said he's doing a little bit better. He's not yelling at chairs and walls anymore at least. Though he still thinks Beast Boy is a vegatable."

The Titans chuckled at their friends weird behavior. "I still find it strange that friend Drake has such limited intelligence without his powers." said Starfire a finger on her chin.

"Well think about it this way," Raven deposited her used plate in the sink. "Drake is technically only a vessel for the dragon spirit inside him. Now dragon's are intelligent, powerful creatures and if the spirit leaves, the vessel tends to, for lack of a better word, shut down. Almost like someone moving into a house and messing it up, the house still stands it's just a little worse for wear."

Starfire nodded in understanding. "Did not friend Landon say it was temporary?"

"Well back to the house analagy the house is still a house it just needs to be taken care of, and like Drake, he's not a complete idiot he just needs some time to recover from the shockwave. Like Landon said." Raven rejoined them at the table.

"Wait, Star did you just say Landon, the demon king, was a friend?" Robin obviously forgetting what Raven had just said a second ago, but now even she couldn't believe she missed that.

"Well is he not? He helped us against the Carnus, helped us when Beast Boy was in trouble and Drake trusts him. So does that not make him our friend?" To be honest Raven and Robin never thought of Landon as a friend at all, regardless if he had helped them in the past, they still only saw him as a demon. If someone as sweet as Starfire, or as noble as Drake saw him as a friend then why couldn't they?

"Honestly Star, I never really thought of him as a 'friend' more like an ally, but not a friend." Robin said somewhat guiltily.

Starfire gave a small "hmph" as she folded her arms. "Well I do. I find him to be quite charming."

"That's his thing Star, he charms people." Raven said. She could say she wasn't a fan of Landon, but only for the sake that he was a demon and slightly inappropriate around her. Besides that, she could admit he was charming.

The three Titans hadn't noticed their house guest, Drake, wonder into the kitchen area, nor did they acknowledge his presence until they heard him rumaging through the refridgerater. The Titans watched anxiously, wondering what display of idiocy he would do next.

"Hey, uh, Drake," Robin said getting his attention, "How you doing?"

Drake smiled as he began putting together a large meaty sandwhich. "You asking how I'm doing, or if I'm still coco for cocoa puffs?"

Well at least he wasn't talking to someone that wasn't there. "Well yeah."

Drake chuckled. "I'm doing much better acturally. So far nothing to-AH!" After jumping at his outburst everyone in the room followed Drake's gaze to the corner of the room . . . but saw nothing there, then stared back at Drake. He gave a sheepish grin motioning to his temple with his finger. "Sorry. Still some bats in the bellfree I guess."

"Do you know how long it will last?" Robin asked as Drake took a seat next to Raven, a large sandwhich on the plate in from of him.

"I don't. To be honest I didn't even know this was going to happen to me?"

"Well that's comforting. Did you have any idea what would happen when you did the spell?" Raven asked.

"Nope." Drake took a large bite of his sandwhich not registering Raven's concern at all.

"Well it matters not. With Raven being able to feel we shall have a wonderful slumber party tonight?" Starfire clapped joyfully.

Drake, raised a brow in confusion (actual confusion). "Whats a slumber party?"

Starfire gasped slightly. "You do not know about the party of slumbering?"

Drake shook his head. "You guys throw a party to go to . . . sleep?"

The table laughed, including Raven laugh which threw him off. "Kind of." Robin explained. "It's usually where a bunch of friends get together and spend the night doing fun stuff."

"Oh yes!" Starfire pulled out her plans for the day shoving them into Drake's face. "First we shall journey to the mall of shopping, then to the store for groceries and buy copious amounts of junk food and many flicks for meant for chicks. Then we shall return home while watching the sappy movies, then we shall comence with the boy talk."

Drake had a hard time focusing on the aliens high pitched explaination, grateful for dulled senses, but something did stand out. "Boy talk?"

"Oh yes! It is where we gossip about boys with whom we have the crush on."

Drake scrunched his nose. "But it's not like a mystery or anything. You have a thing for Robin and Raven has a thing for Beast Boy." Had Raven had her powers at the time, something certainly would have exploded as she blushed hard. The same could be said for Robin and Starfire who both turned a bright shade of red avoiding eye contact with the other. Drake continued on with his sandwhich as if nothing had happened.

Raven was the first to recover, she did after all have practice in the area. "I do not have a 'thing' for Beast Boy." Drake didn't buy it.

"Oh come on. There's so much sexual tension between you two I can cut it with a knife. My advice. Now that you can feel, I recomend FEELING the green boy. If you know what I mean." He sent her a wink and a smirk which she returned with a glare.

"Remind me to throw you into another dimension when I get my powers back." She said through her teeth.

"I'll pencil it in." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and nodged her playfully with his elbow, but didn't take his eyes off of her hair.

After a while of his staring she got somewhat uncomfortable. "Yes?"

Drake giggled. "Your hair reminds me of grapes." Raven gave him a pitty smile then gave him a pat on the head.

Just then a yellow light began beeping at the consul at the front of the common room. Starfire shot into the air smiling and clapping. "Our friends have arrived!"

As if nothing odd just happened between him and Raven, Drake took another bite of his sandwhich. "Oh yeah, whose coming to this sleeping thing?" he asked with his mouth full.

Raven waited for the right moment, "Jinx, Bumble Bee, and Kole."

At the sound of the name Drake began to choke on his sandwhich giving Raven a satisfied smirk on her face. "Kole's . . . coming? Why didn't anyone say anything? I can't let her see me in this state, what if I do something stupid?"

Raven smirk only got wider. "Ask Beast Boy, he's an expert on the subject."

Drake mocked her while despositing the rest of his sandwhich into his mouth before putting the plate away. "Well I'm gettin' outta here before I accidently tell her I had a dream about her and I skiing in the mountains and afterwords snuggled up by the fire listening to Boys2Men." Drake left the common room with everyone else snickering to themselves, "YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANY OF THAT!"

The others in the room laughed as Starfire flew out to greet the Titan ladies. Raven and Robin stayed behind.

"So have you thought much else about you and Beast Boy?" Robin asked.

Raven went silent, "Yeah, and I think I'm going to hold off for now. I don't want him to get the wrong idea since I'm not entirely sure what I want."

Robin nodded, "Okay, can I give you some advice though?"

He smiled and gently took her hand. "If anyone on this team deserves happiness, it's you and Beast Boy, whether that's you two together I don't know. I just know that Beast Boy isn't the same immature idiot he used to be, and your not the same emotionless girl either."

Raven gave a soft smile and nod. She knew her powers would return eventually, but for the first time in her life she felt she could actually be happy.

Loud girlish voices caused Raven to jerk her hand away from Robin's. She didn't know why but she felt guilty about being this close to him. Maybe it was the missunderstanding they had earlier, either way she didn't want her best girlfriend getting the wrong idea.

The two Titans were joined by the laughing and chattering of the other Titan girls. Starfire was talking with Bumble Bee excitedly as Jinx had her arm drapped over the young Kole's neck. Jinx and Kole took off from the Titan North Tower and picked up Bumble Bee along the way. Robin and Raven stood up to greet the other Titans.

"Hey guys." said Robin.

"Hey bird boy," Bumble Bee said, but all eyes were on the demoness. "So word on the street is you can feel now huh?"

Raven shrugged slightly. "Yup. A lean, mean, feeling machine."

Her sister Titans gawked. They didn't know what to expect when Starfire said she had lost her powers, they weren't really sure how they worked to begin with anyways, but they weren't expecting this. She seemed so . . . . normal? Her voice was peppier, but still had the same gravelly monotone. She dressed lighter, and she just had a brighter look to her. They liked it . . . . but it was still weird.

Jinx let go of Kole and approached Raven, "Oh we are going to have so much fun." She said with her signature smirk spreading from ear to ear.

"So Robin, what are you and the other boys going to do while we're partying it up here?" Bumble Bee asked.

Robin chuckled. "We're headed out to Arizona. Cyborg is getting the ship ready as we speak and we'll set out in a bit."

Kole approached the conversation. "What's in Arizona?"

Robin explained they were going over to contact a friend of his from his days at Mt. Justice.

Jinx sauntered over to Kole once again drapping her arm over her shoulder. "Oh you're not only one going to be spoiled, Raven, little Kole here will be as well." she said slyly. All eyes looked at the poor pinkett who fidgeted nervously.

"Kole why is it you too need the spoiling?" Starfire asked.

"Well to be honest I've never really . . . been to a mall before." Starfire gasped slightly, Raven however murmered "lucky". "Yeah I mean when It's just me and Gnark I don't really have a whole lot of 'girl time', not until Jinx showed up, but even still I never really went."

Starfire wrapped her up in one of her signature "alien hugs". "Oh friend Kole we shall give you the full shopping mall experience. You will have so much of the fun having the girl time."

The other Titan girls pulled the two apart before Kole blacked out, just as Cyborg and Beast Boy walked in. Robin met the two boys as the girls continued to chit chat. "Are we ready to ride?" Robin asked.

"Yup. All preperations made, just need the crew." Cyborg responded. Robin nodded but couldn't help noticing Beast Boy was standing by Cyborg out of Raven's line of sight.

"So we're going to get going ladies," Robin turned to them, "Do you guys need anything?"

Kole placed her hands behind her back looking around the around common room like she was looking for someone. "Is, um, Drake around?" The other Titans began giggling causing her to blush.

"Yea he's here," Beast Boy answered, "He's just a little . . . . " Using his index finger, he spun it around his temple.

Kole didn't seem to understand so Raven stepped in. "In other words Beast Boy has company at the low end of the IQ pool." Beast Boy stuck his tongue out at her, making her laugh . . . actually laugh.

 ** _Wow she has a pretty laugh. Come on this is everything you ever wanted right? But you wanted Terra, but she was gone then you wanted Raven. Right? ARGH!_**

"HEY TITANS WE GETTING THIS SHOW ON THE ROAD OR WHAT?" Drake shouted from the hall.

"Friend Drake." Starfire flew into the hall pulling him into the common room. Drake being powerless was totally at the super powered aliens her mercy. "You must say 'hi' to everyone before you depart for Air Zona." She dragged Drake into the room with ease, looking nervous as he waved at everyone in the common room.

They all waved back, but the girls were paying more attention to Kole who was straightening her skirt and fixing her hair. "So no dragon changing for you then, huh?" Jinx said crossing her arms.

"Yes, yes, I'm powerless too. Now can we go please?" Drake motioned for the boys to follow, but they were too busy watching the "oh so powerful Drake" squirm.

"Well you seem fine to me," said Kole, she had been working on her "flirting", "You don't seem as stupid and Raven made it seem."

Drake scoffed. "I'm fine, I . . . don't know why everyone is making such a fuss." Everyone started to snicker to themselves as Drake began to flick the two strands of stray hair on top of Kole's head.

He began giggling, Kole placing her hands over her mouth to keep her laughter down, "You remind me of a pretty, pink ant." He suddenly lost himself in her eyes, "Whooooooooa, your eyes are sooooooooo preeeeeeeeeetty." He leaned closer to her ear, "But between you and me, I think that dragon kid has a thing for you. But don't tell anyone, It's a secret. Shhhhhhhhh." That was it. Everyone exploded with laughter, even Kole couldn't help but laughing at him. Drake shook his head trying to get the cobwebs out. "I'll be at the T-ship!" he yelled over the laughing.

* * *

Much to Raven's surprise, she was actually having . . . fun, but it would have been a cold day in hell before she ever said that out loud. Currently her and Jinx had slipped in to Hot Topic, with Jinx pulling Kole along with them. Since she hadn't gone to the mall that often, Jinx was ready to induct her into the ways of shopping, even if that meant places only Jinx liked. Starfire took one look inside and said it wasn't for her, so her and Bumble Bee took off towards a different store. Kole herself was unsure about the dark store, but decided to give it a chance, Raven and Jinx however were in heaven . . . a very dark gothic heaven. After they each grabbed some jewlery, and chokers for each of them, Jinx pulled them to the area of the store that made Raven and Kole blush horribly.

Tight fitting, and revealing corsets.

Jinx began sifting through the racks eyeballing the proper sizes for her friends. With a smirk on her lips and a corset in her hands, she turned to Kole. "You should try this one on." Jinx held up an Aqua blue, and pink laced corset with criss-crossing straps and matching panties. Kole eyeballed the garment. Sure it was cute, but she didn't see herself actually wearing something like that.

"Jinx why would I purchase, or wear something like that? Isn't it just for like . . . wedding nights and stuff?"

Jinx rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but there is nothing wrong with giving your man a sneak peak."

Raven scoffed. "We don't have 'men'."

"But you want one right?" Both girls fidgeted slightly, but remained silent. "See something like this will seal the deal."

Raven turned to Kole. "I can tell you right now, Drake is not impressed by petty things like vanity, or something like this." She gestured towards the croset.

Kole however kept staring at it with intrigue. "Well maybe it's not just for him, er, my man or whatever. Maybe it's for me for myself to feel . . . " The word felt funny on her tounge, but in the back corners of her mind she always wanted to feel,

"Sexy."

"That's my girl!" Jinx handed the corset to Kole while Raven stood there with her mouth agape.

"Kole you don't need that to feel sexy or pretty." Raven almost shouted.

"I know. But it dosen't hurt to have some reassurance." Kole skipped off to the dressing room with Raven still shocked.

"Alright miss feelings, your turn." Jinx said rubbing her hands together evily.

Raven gawked at her as she started to rifle through the other corsets and teddies. "No, no, no, no. Your not forcing one of those on me."

"Oh take the stick out. You can feel now so take advantage of it. Besides," Jinx turned to face the demoness, "Don't you want to feel sexy sometimes?"

Jinx had a point. Raven never put much stalk into physical appearences, but like any other girl, she did want to feel attractive and sexy on occasion, especially when only one person had ever called her beautiful. Jinx took her silence as her answer and she continued to look for one for Raven. Jinx pulled down two different ones.

"How about one of these." Raven humored her looking at them both. One was a black and red teddy with crochet lace going up the front to a choker like piece at the neck. The other caused her heart to skip a beat. It was the same simple corset type as the one Kole was trying on but it was green with purple lace and matching underwear.

Once her heart started again she glared at Jinx. "Really?" She motioned to the purple and green one.

"What? You can't tell me your favorite color isn't green." Jinx replied showing off the purple and green corset.

Raven, blushing hard, crossed her arms, "Yeah so why don't you get one and impress your 'man'."

Jinx spun around and grabbed a random corset off the rack. "Fine, I'm gonna try this on, and you will try this one on." Jinx handed her the purple and green croset.

"Wait wh-"

"Your not getting out of this so might as well put up and shut up." Jinx pushed the powerless empath to the dressing rooms.

* * *

A few stores later the Titan girls all met up at the food court. Starfire had about four or five bags while Bumble Bee and Jinx had about three each. Raven and Kole had two, with a super special secret bag. They all purchased different assortments of jewlery, shirts, pants, shoes, and "special items". Right now each of the girls were nursing fruit smoothies from the local Smoothie shop as they chit chatted about their various purchases.

"Oh friends are we not having so much of the fun!?" Starfire was more asking Kole and Raven then anyone else.

Kole gave Starfire a wide smile. "I'm actually enjoying myself more then I had thought."

Starfire was pleased with her answer before her large eager eyes met Raven.

"Okay I'll admit I am . . . . enjoying myself." Starfire squealed clapped happily. Probably Raven's favorite part about the day was the fact that Raven didn't have a headache from all of the emotions slamming into her brain. Of course no one recognized them either.

Raven was in the same shirt from this morning with the flower becoming birds with black pants and basic black jacket. Bumble Bee had the same black and yellow t-shirt with jeans and knee length heeled boots. Jinx kept her horn-like hair, but like Bumble Bee stuck to her common colors of pink and dark purple. Starfire wore a revealing crop top with short shorts and sandles. Kole was probably the most conservitive in her clothing choice. A cute long sleeved baby blue shirt, jeans and pink flats.

"Alright lets get to the meat of why we're here." Bumble Bee stated as if she was starting an official meeting. She turned to Raven and Kole. "We need to address the men you want to bag."

Kole looked confused, but Raven rolled her eyes putting her head in her hands.

"Bag?" asked a confused Kole.

"I don't want to bag anyone I don't know who keeps telling you this stuff." Raven tugged at her violet hair in frustration.

"I told you, you should have gone with the green one." mumbled Jinx sipping her smoothie. Raven shot her a death glare, but was interrupted by Bumble Bee talking to Kole.

"Like get with. We all know you got a thing for the dragon boy." Kole blushed, but Raven saw this as a chance to turn the attention off of her.

 _ **Sorry Kole**_. "Yeah so have you guys talked at all since you first met?" Raven asked.

Kole shook her head. "A few times, but I haven't worked up the nerve to call him and he hasn't contacted me. I just assumed he's super busy."

Starfire and Raven agreed. "Friend Drake is a little of the complicated."

"Understatement." Raven agreed. "But he's loyal to a fault. You can't ask for a better friend."

"But I don't know the first thing about him. All I know is that he's sweet, smart . . . well usually he is. He's brave and strong, but I don't know where he's from or anything." Said Kole.

"Well you know about as much as we do. He keeps to himself most the time, and we have been busy. To be honest this is the first time we've had any kind of time off." Raven took a drink of her smoothie after she spoke.

"I have the recommendation to friend Kole to just being herself." Starfire said with a smile.

Raven nodded. "I agree. He can spot a fake a mile away."

"I say you make the first move girl. If he's gonna be all slow and play the 'mysterious wondering badass' game, call him out on his crap and ask him out." Bumble Bee said.

"I don't know, that's not really me." Kole said fidgeting with her drink.

"I say put on that little number you got from Hot Topic. Once he picks his jaw up off the floor you'll have him wrapped around your little finger." Jinx said with a sly smile. Kole blushed, but a small part of her seriously considered it.

"Well we all can't be like you Jinx and use sex to get what we want, and Drake isn't that way either." Raven said giving Jinx a glare.

Jinx laughed. "Hey he's a man, he dosen't need to use sex to get what he wants because sex IS what he wants."

The table laughed, but unfortunately it was Raven's turn.

"So what are you going to do about your boy Ravie-poo?" Bumble Bee asked.

Raven put her stoic face back on. "I do not know what you are talking about."

"I believe she is referring to your feelings for friend Beast Boy." Raven sent the alien a glare that she responded to with a smile.

"Look we all know you have that 'emotional' thing going on with you, but does that really mean you can't fall for someone even a little?" Bumble Bee asked with all joking aside.

Raven took a deep breath before responding, "It's difficult and hard as hell, but it wouldn't be . . . impossible." Starfire began to squeal but Raven cut her off. "That doesn't mean I would want to pursue anything with . . . Beast Boy."

"Oh, but Raven, you and friend Beast Boy would make the most adorable couple."

Raven suddenly had a thought, "Hey, why are we focusing on me and Kole? What about you three?"

"Girl please," Bumble Bee said, "It's only a matter of time before Robin and Starfire get together, they don't need any help from us," Starfire blushed but had a large smile on her face, "KF and Jinx are doing just fine, and I'm off the market so that leaves you two."

Raven wasn't about to give up so easily. "What do you mean off the market-"

"It means exactly as it sounds." Jinx slammed her drink down. "Now we know you like Beast Boy, and now that your emotionless and you still haven't made a move-"

"Well what the hell makes you think I didn't?!" Everyone at the table went quiet. Raven didn't mean to lose her cool and out of habit searched for something that broke. They all leaned in, the silence telling Raven to continue. "Look when I realized I could feel without snapping Beast Boy in half by accident, I asked what his plans were for the weakend and he freaked out and . . . I haven't spoken to him since."

"Well you can not blame friend Beast Boy for being a little scared. Terra did just come back into his life." Starfire tensed. She was unsure of what the mention of the former Titans name would do to Raven, surprisingly she seemed somewhat calm. The other Titan girls were confused, not knowing who this "Terra" was. Judging by the looks they assumed she was an ex-girlfriend or something.

Jinx broke the awkward silence, "So you do admit you have a thing for him?"

Raven put her head in her hands as she leaned her elbows on the table. "I don't know, but honestly . . . I do think he's . . . handsome in his own way, he's really sweet, his ears are cute, but do I have feelings for him? . . . I just . . . don't know."

The answer seemed to satisfy the girls for the moment so Bumble Bee moved in. "My advice for you is the same I gave to Kole. Get him off of his lazy ass, go out with him and see where it goes. You have nothing to lose."

Raven squished her cheeks together in exhaustion, but it just made her look like a pale, violet haired chipmunk.

"Fine." she finally said eliciting cheers from the table.

* * *

Once the Titan girls finished up at the food court they headed back to the tower. On the way though, Starfire had to go to the grocery store to get the "junk food", and the "flicks for chicks", but considering everyone had a different taste in movies, they settled for a romantic comedy and a romantic drama. They walked into the common room droping their bags off in Starfire's room and prepared to watch the movies they had gotten.

To their surprise though they saw someone in the OPS room already watching the TV. When the doors closed their mystery guest turned around to face them.

"It's about time," he said, "I've been wating for like an hour." He turned the TV off and got to his feet. "It's no fun to rob you guys blind when no one is here."

The two Jump City Titans knew who it was instantly, but Bumble Bee had to ask. "Uh, friend of yours?"

"Oh sorry. Name's Red-X." the young man in black noticed that he was surrounded by Titan girls, causing him to smile widely under his mask. "Well now isn't this an embarressment of riches."

* * *

The T-ship wasn't in the air five mintues before Cyborg had all of the comms to the other pods on high and set them so no one was going to turn them off.

"All right men it's time!" He announced over his head seat.

The three boys looked at each other nervously. "For what?" Asked Robin. Robin was seated in the center pod, Cyborg in the front pod, while Beast Boy in the right wing pod and Drake in the left wing pod. Each with their own matching headsets so they could hear one another.

Cyborg laughed evily. He set the ship to autopilot and turned in his seat to face the others. "Time for me to figure out why you guys are not making moves on your girls?"

The boys were silent looking at each other nervously. Well all but one.

"Your waisting you time Cyborg. I don't have a 'girl'." Drake was confident in his answer, but only caused the others to give each other a look that said "really?".

"Well just for that, your first." Cyborg siaid rubbing his hands together. Robin and Beast Boy exhaled, glad they weren't on the chopping block.

Drake folded his arms and leaned back in his seat. "Go for it. I got nothing to hide."

"In that case. I got a question." Robin said. Cyborg was a little annoyed because he wanted to ask about Kole, but he'd let Robin have the floor. "Why do you have a wedding ring?"

Drake tensed at the question, but only for a moment. "I planned on putting it on my toes so they could get married to each other."

Without missing a beat. "You can do that?" Beast Boy asked.

The others face palmed. "No! You green booger," Drake shuffled in his seat and softened his tone, "I planned on giving it to someone."

"Wow really?" The Titans were genuinely curious at this point. "Anyone we know?"

Drake chuckled. "I doubt it. It was a long time ago."

"So it didn't work out?" Once again the intelligent question from Beast Boy.

"Yeah we settled down and had two kids." Drake was growing slightly impatient with the changeling and the others could sense it.

"In all seriousness though how come it didn't work out?" Robin wasn't sure if it was a sensitive subject or not but he wouldn't know until he asked.

They could hear Drake take a deep breath before exhaling slowly. "I put the mission first." That was that. Drake's silence told the others he wasn't going to say anymore on the subject.

"Then I guess it's Robin's turn then."

They heard Drake chuckle. "No mystery there. Everyone and their dog knows he's hot for Starfire, just like everyone knows Beast Boy is hot for Raven."

Both the changeling and the team leader froze with serious blushes, and got a good laugh out of Cyborg. "Wow he pegged you two spot on." He said whiping away a fake tear.

"And YOU have the hots for Sarah." Robin shot.

"OH good call Rob he almost got away with that." Beast Boy turned to the metal man, "Have you called her yet?"

"Why didn't you Star invite her to the slumber party thing?" Robin asked.

"To answer BOTH of your questions, I have called her, but we've been busy so we haven't made plans, and secondly Star did call her, but she was busy. So there, now to you guys." What was odd was that Cyborg seemed to want to avoid the topic of Sarah at all costs.

Not really picking up on that, Beast Boy spoke, "Hey Raven only wants to be friends. So that's what we are." Beast Boy said crossing his arms as if it was going to end the topic then and there.

Drake laughed harder this time. "First off men and women can not be just friends. That is a scientific fact."

"What do you know about science?" Beast Boy growled.

"I'm actually with Beast Boy. I'm friends with plenty of girls." Robin was quick to defened but Drake wasn't having done of it.

"Cyborg are you attracted to Starfire or Raven?"

"Oh god no. I mean they are attractive yeah, but I'm not attracted to them." he responded.

"See. Cy, Rae and Star are all just friends." Beast Boy was hoping that was the end.

But not by a long shot. "What would you say your relationship would be with them?" Drake asked the metal teen.

He thought. "Well their like my little sisters. You know, like if they brought a guy home and if he broke their hearts I'd rip them in half."

"Right so they're like blood relatives? Daughters or something?"

"I guess you can say that yeah." Cyborg saw were he was going with this as did the other two.

Drake turned to the Boy Wonder. "Would you say the same about Raven?"

Robin didn't have to think long about his answer. "Yeah she's like the sister I never had. I can talk to her about anything and she gets me cuz we're pretty much the same. It's different with Starfire though. I can tell her any and everything, but I don't want to. I'm so ashamed of things I've done in the past and I don't want to tell her 'cuz I don't want her to think any less of me. I don't want to show any weakness in front of her, not even for a second. Maybe thats why I fight to stay so strong during missions, and stoping bad guys. Even though I know for a fact that she would never judge me, or condemn me or anything I still get insecure around her. She makes me want to be a better person, a better man, a better hero. She makes me excited, scared, and like I can do anything all at the same time. When Carnus had me trapped, I would have given anything just to see Starfire again."

He was quiet as the other boys took it all in. Cyborg had a pleased smile on his face as well as Drake. Sensing it was his turn Beast Boy spoke.

"Starfire has always been a sister to me. When I thought I got her hurt when Thunder and Lightning first attacked I had the feeling in my heart that I lost my big sister. My family. I feel like we're awesome friends and she always has my back, but Raven . . . " Beast Boy looked took a deep breath, the others noticing she had a somewhat dreamy look in her eyes. "Gosh I can't even think of the words to discribe her. She's smart, she's brave, she's strong and not in the physical sense like mentally and all that. She's beautiful, like the most beautiful person I have ever met, she's exotic and mysterious, and when she laughs it's like angels singing, and her smile just lights up the darkest rooms. You know when she does smile." There was not a doubt in anyone's mind that he was genuine about what he was saying. "Like Robin I want to be the best for her . . . " Beast Boy trailed off, then the others saw him tense slightly.

Beast Boy then turned to Drake. "When we get back Drake, is it possible you can help me learn to control the, um, hell hound thingy inside me?" Drake raised a brow but before he could answer Beast Boy spoke again. "I remember Landon saying something about Hell hounds and how they can kill demons, and I want that power." They could see his fists clench and his jaw tightening. "I want to kill every demon on this planet that even thinks about coming within a thounsand yards of Raven, or Starfire, or anyone I care about. I want to protect them with everything I got, but most importantly. I want to rip Carnus Valogneus to shreds."

They could see Beast Boy getting angrier the more he spoke about the demon torturer. Drake in an attempt to defuse him quickly answered him. "Sure Beast Boy. But believe it or not the first step is to get your anger under control." Beast Boy relaxed a little in confusion. Seeing this Drake continued. "I don't know the specifics about your powers or anything like that, but you and I seem to be a lot alike when it comes to our changing abilities, speaking at least of your Hell Hound form. So I will train you as I was trained, so you will have to be strong in mind, body and spirit, and we can start by keeping your anger under control."

Beast Boy gawked at Drake but maintained eye contact. He looked away and nodded. "Alright I'll make that step one."

"Good." Drake leaned back closing his eyes. He was tired and needed a nap. It was going to take them two hours to get to their destination, so that was more then enough time.

However Cyborg interupted him. "Wait, wait, what about you and Kole?"

Drake seemed puzzled for a moment. "What about us?"

"Oh come on don't make us tell you." Robin snapped.

Drake rolled his eyes, "Okay I'll admit. She's very pretty, very sweet, and just a joy to be around, but nothing will ever come of it."

"Pfft, are you gonna give us the, 'I'm a hero and can't be with a girl' speech?" Beast Boy asked.

Drake settled for sleep, but left them with this final word. "I'm not a hero, I'm a warrior, and we don't get happy endings."

Everyone didn't really wish to keep the conversation going after that, so Cyborg cut the mic to his pod and let him sleep. "So what we gonna talk about now?" The metal teen asked.

"There is something serious i'd like to talk about, referring to when Raven gets her powers back." said Robin, leave it to him to bring up something serious.

"What about it?" Beast Boy asked.

"Do you even have to ask BB. I mean that girl was inches away from ripping Terra's head clean off of her shoulders and using it as a basketball."

Robin continued Cyborg's thought. "And we all know Raven has become different since her first incounter with Carnus, and obviously its getting worse. What I want to know is if any of you have any ideas as to why it's getting worse?"

The two remaining boys were quiet for a minute or so. "My only guess is that all these demons in Jump are messin' with her demon side. What do you think Drake?" Beast Boy had forgotten he was fast asleep.

"Well at any case we should figure that out before Raven get's her powers back. That way we are somewhat prepared for what's coming." The plane ride got a little quiet after that. Guys after all aren't as gabby as girls are.


	7. Reunion

**Chapter 7: Reunion**

"So having a girls day huh?" Red-X looked over the Titan girls noticing that they were three guys short. "Where's the kid, metal man, and green bean?" His disguised synthesized voice asked.

Starfire glared at the thief with her eyes glowing a bright green. The only Titans who recognized him however was the alien princess, Raven, and Jinx, (from her less then favorable days on the other side of lady law). Bumble Bee and Kole looked over the mysterious intruder curiously. He was dressed in a pitch black body suit with ash grey gloves and a matching belt, along with a tattered black cape. His face was covered with a slightly battle damaged skull mask with a red X (hence the name) over the face and chest. Something that stood out to Bumble Bee though was his body type. He had a familiar looking athletic build that she had seen in the Titan leader Robin, in fact she saw quite a few similarities between the two. The biggest parallel was the body build and the utility belt. She shrugged it off thinking of it as a coincidence and looked too Starfire for their next move.

"Why are you in our home?" Starfire asked, her sweet tone taking a slight growl to it.

Red-X shrugged. "What? Can't I swing by and say hello to my favorite Titan ladies?" Looking over the other Titan girls his gaze fell on Kole. "It seems like my list keeps getting longer. How you doing cutie?"

They followed the thiefs gaze to Kole who only glared back. "I believe Starfire asked you a question," Raven stepped in front of Kole, "why are you here?"

"Does it matter? Already got what I came for. Just thought I'd say hi." X threw the glowing red plams of his hands together and shot an X at the Titans.

"Titans! Move!" Starfire shouted. Starfire and Bumble Bee took off into the air while Jinx grabbed Raven throwing themselves to the left towards the kitchen. Kole elegantly leapt into the air flipping over the X as it blasted the common room doors behind her. While Kole was in the air she straightened herself out with her hands above her head and changed into her crystalized form. Starfire grabbed Kole by her wrists and swung the girl like a bat at Red-X with a battle cry. X went wide-eyed under his mask at the unexpected desplay of power, but was still able to front flip over the attack. As he landed he was faced with the pink cat-like eyes of Jinx.

"Boo." she purred. She flung her arms at the thief shooting off some of her signature pink power. Red-X backflipped avoiding the blasts until he hit the wall behind him. Jinx charged at him shooting more of her pink power, but this time Red-X was prepared. Punching the X on his belt he teleported himself and reamerged behind the sorceress. Anticipating his move, she spun her right leg in an attempt to land a round house kick towards his head, only to have it caught in his hand.

"Come on Jinxie-poo. I thought we were pals." he said in a mock hurt tone.

She merely smirked. "Sorry. Got new friends."

"That's too bad." X threw a glowing X from his palm into the stomach of the sorceress. The resulting blast shoot her against the wall with a crash. The back of her head collided with the metal wall with a crack knocking her out instantly.

 _ **One down**_.

"Jinx!" Red-X looked over his shoulder to see Bumble Bee flying towards him. Reaching into his belt he threw a few X shuriken's at the Titan East leader, however she seemed to copy his move by vanishing in front of his eyes. He searched frantically for his target only to get blind-sided by "air", knocking him over the couch into the glass window. He leapt to his feet looking for the "invisible" assailant only to be sucker punched various times by the unseen force. After a few punches to his masked face he clapped the glowing X's on his palms together shooting out a wave of red electricity into the air around him. Instantly the "invisible" fighter was revealed. Bumble Bee had expanded to her natural size as she screamed and convulsed in pain. As an added measure X threw one of his signature constrictive's X's wrapping Bumble Bee's arms and wings tightly against her body. She collapsed on the ground passing out from the electric charge.

 _ **Two down.**_

Starfire let out a battle cry in anger flying at top speeds towards X, throwing starbolts along the way. Red-X expertly dodged the attacks running from side to side. Then front flipped into the air, landing on her back and jumped up again, spun around throwing a sticky X onto the back of the alien princess. The X pinned the alien to the ground on her stomach beside the bound unconscious Bumble Bee.

"You know pretty lady that date for you and I is still on the table." Starfire simply growled fighting against her restraints.

 _ **Three.**_

X landed while admiring his work at the two downed Titans. Turning around he saw the other pink haired cutie coming at him. She lept into the air curling herself into a ball then crystalized herself, coming directly at Red-X like a cannon ball. X reached into his belt throwing an adhesive X, not at the uncoming crystal cannon ball, but behind her. The X expanded, attaching one side of itself to the ceiling and the other side to the cannon ball girl. The crystal cannon ball came inches from X's mask before snapping the ball backwards which only caused the other ends of the X to attach to the four walls. The crystalized girl changed back into her human form and became tangled in the sticky X like a fly caught in a spider web.

 _ **Four.**_

Looking around for the last Titan he was surprised by what he saw. The demoness was beside him with her fists balled and up by the sides of her head with her elbows in tight to protect her chest.

"Uh, trying something different today?" Red-X asked casually.

Raven bounced a little on the balls of her feet like a boxer. "What's the matter afraid of a little hand to hand combat? No powers or toys?" Raven prayed she learned enough fighting skills from Robin to at least somewhat hold her own, but she knew she was no match. Still a powerless sorceress could hope right?

If Raven could see his face she would have seen how completely confused he was and thrown off he was. He had already prepared to slap a sticky X on her mouth to keep her from using her spells, but this called for something else. In all his time of knowing the Titans he had never once seen Raven fight hand to hand before. At first he thought it was a trick, but that wasn't really her style and upon further inspection he noticed that something seemed off about her, but he couldn't quite place it.

Red-X shrugged then mirrored her stance. "Alright then lets see what you got." Raven charged throwing the first punch.

The whole thing lasted not even half a second.

She was on her back groaning as Red-X knealt over her. "Maybe next time stick with what you know sweetness." He patted her playfully on her cheek and stood up. "Well ladies it's been real." He headed for the common room doors, which had been blown apart during the attack, but paused by the struggling pink haired Titan in the X-web.

"I don't believe I got your name cutie." he said cooly. He put his index finger and thumb on her chin so she could get a good look at him.

"I would not make the move on her if I were you." Came the voice of the still trapped Starfire.

"That's right." Kole said confidently struggling in the web, "Make a move on me and I'm sure my boyfriend will not be to happy about that. He can be a hot head sometimes." Kole hoped her bluff would cause the thief to move on, even if she wasn't that scared of him.

Red-X held up his hands in surrender. "Hey, bro-code says I can't make a move on anyone elses girl. I can tell you this though," X lightly pinched her cheek, "he's one lucky guy." X left Kole dangling there as he headed for the doors. "Catch you ladies later." With that he teleported out of the tower.

Raven groaned as she got to her feet. "Well I think that went well."

Starfire, still on her belly, tried to look at Raven, but her head only turned so far. "Really? I felt we all experienced the getting of our butts kicked?" Raven rolled her eyes as she went about looking for something to free her friends.

True they did get their butts kicked pretty good, but Kole couldn't help the smile on her face.

 _ **Drake my boyfriend huh? Has a nice ring to it.**_

* * *

 **Jump City**

Red-X appeared on top of the roof of an apartment complex in the center of Jump City. The theif looked around making sure he was alone, well not completely alone. On the other side of the roof, looking over the city, was Mr. Garrett. The older gentleman had his hands placed in his pockets and he kept his arms close to him in an attempt to keep the cool fall air at bay. The cold never bothered, it was the heart that bothered him. As Mr. Garrett mentioned before, he had perfect sight, scent, and hearing so he knew well in advance that Red-X was there.

"So how did it go?" Mr. Garrett asked not turning to face the thief.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy. Though I didn't have to deal with the usual Titan line-up." Red-X joined Mr. Garrett on the roof ledge looking over the city.

Mr. Garrett gave him a puzzled look. "No?"

"Seems the Titan boys took off for some R and R, but hey I still had fun." Red-X reached for an item that was tucked into his utility belt. "And I got you your book." He placed the book that was wrapped in a cloth on the ledge in front of Mr. Garrett.

Mr. Garrett wore a large smile as he unwrapped the book. Sure enough it was the book we was searching for, a plain white book that didn't look like much at first glance. Not like Red-X cared. After looking the book over, the older gentlemen reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a manila envelope and slid it to Red-X. The theif hurridly opened the package inspecting It's contents.

He let out a small chuckle closing the envelope. "Pleasure doing business with you."

Mr. Garrett held out his hand to shake the theif's. "I may have need for your services in the future if you are interested."

Red-X leapt onto the ledge of the roof glancing over his shoulder meeting the blue eyes of Mr. Garrett. "You have my number." Red-X leapt into the air and vanished via his teleporting device.

* * *

 **Titans Tower**

Jinx held a ice pack to the back of her head, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Raven approached the sorceress cautiously.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

Jinx looked up at the powerless empath. "Why don't you tell the room to stop spinning and I'll tell you how I'm feeling." Raven smirked and looked over to Bumble Bee who also had a ice pack to her head.

"Do you have any asprin?" Bumble Bee moaned.

Raven scoffed. "Please. Does the empath who suffers recuring headaches on a regular basis from both her powers and an annoying green teammate have asprin?"

Jinx was about to laugh but her head hurt to much. "Just shut up and get us drugs smartass." Raven smirked and turned on her heel, wiping her violet hair around and headed off for her room. She passed Starfire who at the time was attempting to carefully cut the sticky red goop out of Kole's hair.

"This is usually how our encounters with the Red-X go." Starfire said, cutting out another strand. "I had to cut the sticky out of friend Beast Boy's hair as well."

Kole cringed. "Did his hair still look okay though?"

"Oh yes! He looked most handsome." Starfire giggled. "But if you need further evidence you will have to ask friend Raven." Kole and Starfire giggled at the statement while the other two tried, but cringed from their headaches. "And worry not Kole I will make sure your hair is most beautiful for when Drake comes back."

Now normally Kole would have been severly embarressed by the statement, but the idea was starting to settle nicely with her as a small smile came across her lips. She could admit it to herself now, she had a huge crush on Drake. She just prayed Starfire didn't ruin her hair.

* * *

Malundra let out an exhausted sigh and leaned against the sink. She took a few deep breaths before reaching her index finger back to the mirror in front of her. Once she tapped on the mirror it took on the same pink vortex look, but instead of a face appearing all she heard was a voice.

 _"Jump City Memorial Hospital how can I help you?"_ Came the voice of a receptionist.

Malundra straightened up and spoke to the mirror. "Yes I was calling to check on the status of one of your patients that was admitted a few days ago. An Ashley Trevor."

 _"One moment please."_ The mirror got quiet for a few seconds before the voice on the other side spoke again. This time the cheery voice of the receptionist took a more somber tone. _"Oh yeah, the poor dear. She is still in recovery, however unless your family I can't give you much more than that since this is an ongoing investigation."_

"I understand ma'am. Do you have any contact information for your billing department, if one was to make an annonymous donation on her behalf? To help with payment's and whatnot."

The receptionists tone became surprised _. "Oh, yes, yes. Let me get that for you."_ The receptionist gave Malundra the information she needed. After a quick thank you Malundra tapped on the mirror again and the "call" ended. The pink energy still swirled around the mirror so Malundra started to type in a message,

Landon, in case you need some cheering up,

Here's the information to pay for that poor girls care I told you about.

Love Malundra.

Once she gave him the information she tapped the glass again and the message vanished. Malundra took this time to wash her face and use her magic to reapply her make-up. She didn't like to use her magic for every little thing like make-up or tying one's showlaces, but when time was short you had to cut corners.

Once she was done she looked back to the pink mirror to see words floating there.

What are you wearing?

She shook her head with a smile and waved her hand over the mirror causing the pink vortex to disappear and headed for the door, but opon reaching for the handle she froze. Her spell was still in effect and had kept it closed preventing anyone from entering or hearing what was going on, however Malundra could feel a dark energy pulsing on the other side of the door. She designed the spell to break as soon as her hand touched the handle, so she pressed her fingers gently on the handle, allowing the dark energy from the outside to flood the bathroom.

She staggered backwards as if she was just hit by an ocean wave. Quickly she reached for her forehead placing her middle finger in the center. There was a dark pink wave of light emitting from a small stone that was placed just above the center of her eyes. Pink energy enveloped her and the darkness passed over her as she was no longer seen.

Opon coming out for the restroom into the hospital she froze at the sight before her.

"...GIVE ME THAT CELL PHONE..."

"...I WANT THAT CAR..."

"...MORPHINE NOW..."

"...WHERE IS THE KEY TO THE PHARMACY CABINET..."

Hospital staff, patients, visitors, doctors, even patients inches from death, were out in the halls at each others throats for some reason or other. One nurse was on top of another beating the hell out of her all for the pair of earrings she was wearing. One doctor ripped a drawer open full of perscriptioned pills, needles and other drugs and was stuffing his pockets full. Visiters were on top of one another fist fighting for each other's wallets, phone's, clothes, shoes, and other items in each other's possession.

Malundra jumped back when she heard someone who had grabbed a unused IV stand and begin bashing in the head of one of the doctors in an attempt to get his car keys. Malundra reached out her empathic ability to project emotions in the hopes that she could calm the situtation, but her powers were having no effect. On the second failed attempt she calmed her mind bringing her hands together in front of her chest.

" ** _Astral mundo ex me_**." she chanted. The stone on her forehead began to glow a dark pink and then spread over the area around her. The layers of the world around began to peel back revealing what was known as the Astral World. Her eyes began to glow a softer shade of pink and she was able to see more clearly what was taking place.

The Astral world was alive with various colors swirling around and through each other, but most importantly from each human in the hospital. Normally seeing a human in the Astral World would be like looking at a color wheel, with each person emmiting a certain color of emotion, however this wasn't the case. Each human was emitting a sickening color of yellow with a mixture of black making it look like a sort of yellow sludge. Malundra focused on one women in particular, the women killing the doctor for his car keys.

She wasn't sure what the women's original aura was, but she could see her usual colors being smothered by the yellow and black slime. The doctor she stood over beating with the IV stand had his colors going out showing Malundra he was soon to die. Admidst her shock she could see a trail of black and yellow heading deep into the hospital . . . . in the direction of the boy James Holter.

Malundra closed her third eye into the Astral World bringing herself back into the real world. Malundra weaved about the bloodthirsty crowed making her way to the boys room. She was accosted halfway there by a women screaming at her for her dress and shoes. Malundra calmly put two fingers to the women's forehead putting her into a deep sleep. After lowering her to the ground she took off again for James Holter's room.

She was not expecting to see what she found.

James was standing in the center of his hospital room, stark naked under his hospital issued nightgown, a blank expression on his face. Malundra's eyes fell to stump of his right arm which was slowly growing back. It was clear to Malundra that the boy was no longer there. James hardly aknowledged her presence, but Malundra knew that he was well aware that she was in the room with him, when an evil smirk grew on his eight year old face.

"Well, well, If it isn't a witch from the Azarathian world." Even though this was an ancient evil he still had a childs voice, which only frightened Malundra even more.

"You," Malundra breathed as she cautiously circled the boy, "Your one of the seven aren't you?"

James gestured to his body. "Believe me, this vessel wasn't my idea. It was the closest thing I could get my hands on."

Malundra's fingers sparked with magic, but she needed more time if she was going to trap James. "And just who are you supposed to be?"

James shrugged. "James is fine, the name my father gave me is to complicated, even for an Azarathian Witch. The humans came to call me Greed which I don't mind either. Have you stalled long enough for your trapping spell?" Malundra froze. "Piece of advice, demon trapping spells don't work on me."

"But you are Trigon's child?"

"True, but I'm not a demon. I may have been at some point, I don't know I can't even remember now, but centeries of feeding off of people's sin and vice has turned me into something . . . older." Greed headed for the door, but turned to face the witch. "You wouldn't by any chance be willing to tell me where my baby sister is now would ya?"

Malundra remained quiet to which Greed simply shrugged. "Didn't think so. In the mean time I'd like you to meet my some friends of mine." Malundra saw a rip beginning to form in their world that was coming from the Astral World. A yellow and black creature began to slither out of the rip until it fell to the ground in a croutching position, It's long arms dragging along the ground as it was hunched forward. Large spikes ran along it's back, as it's hind legs were pulled inwards as if it was going to launch itself at her. It opened a pair of golden eyes that seemed to stare into the heart of the red headed witch. She knew it was looking for her greed to feed off of. Deep from inside of it's throat a large vocal sac began to expand as a low sound began to breathe past It's vocal cords.

"Rrrrrrribit...rrrrrrrribit..."

Malundra stepped back from the demonic frog while Greed just smiled.

"Have fun." Greed stepped out of the room and into the hall. The creature shot it's tounge at Malundra with as much speed as a bullet being shot. She threw up a barrier blocking the attack, but had to keep the barrier up as the beast leapt at her. It pounded against her sheild cuasing a slight headache for the witch, but it would take more then a low level demon to frighten her away. She gestured with her hands in the air to create a star in the middle of the circular shield then shot the creature back, smashing through the wall of the hospital room.

Malundra took her chance and ran into the hallway . . .

Only to be faced with more demonic frogs croaking as they crawled along with walls, floor and ceiling. Greed was no where to be seen.

Malundra knelt down bring the tips of her fingers together, then stood up bringing her hands up in a Y formation creating two lines of pink energy in a V shape. She then brought her hands down crossing them, then brought her hands togther creating a giant dark pink star that filled the hallway. With both hands she drew a circle around the star, then with a powerful push of her magic shot the makeshift devils trap down the hallway knocking back all othe Vitiums. For now Malundra was safe but she had to get far away from the hospital, fast. She turned around and headed for the nearest exit. Once she found a door she threw it opened and ran like hell, in heels, until she was a safe enough distance to teleport herself to her hotel.

* * *

 **Storage Unit. Jump City Warf**

Mr. Garrett pulled on the chain above him bringing light into the small storage container he had rented. This storage facility was very unique and exactly what he needed for his purposes, as long as he paid for his unit, they didn't care what he did as long was it wasn't illegal. Technically what he was about to do was illegal by the standards of this time, but he was from a different time all together, and thus could care less.

He closed the unit door behind him, making sure to lock it tight, and walked to the center of the unit and placed the book down on the floor. He reached into his pocket for a few slips of paper and placed them on the floor next to the book. He removed the golden dragon rod from his ankle holster and began to wave the object like a magic wand. While he waved the rod, the sapphire ruby in the dragons mouth began to glow an ice blue. Looking down he glanced at the first slip of paper.

" ** _Quod sit Revelare Abscondita_**." The sapphire jewel began to glow brighter as he spoke the spell a few times. Mr. Garrett could feel power being drained from his body as it flowed from the golden dowel to the book. Suddenly the book looked as if it was covered with a thin film of clear energy that the spell was bringing to light, then was being pulled off revealing what the book really looked like.

The book covers and spine were coated with violet reptilian scales with the top, bottom, and side edges and raised bands on the spine enclosed with a forest green metal to protect the book edges and spine. In the center of the book was a black dragons head with an amethyest ruby in It's beaked mouth. It's forest green eyes stared at Mr. Garrett in a mocking glare. The pages were a coffee brown with torn edges from use. Draco snorted a laugh. Now he recognized the book and the son of a bitch it belonged too.

Mr. Garrett was slightly drained from the spell casting, but because it was a basic spell he still had plenty of energy for the next one. The next spell he had to cast would be tricker and would drain him even further, but he had waited over a thousand years for this and he wasn't waiting any longer.

Mr. Garrett stood up and took a few steps back once again aimming his dragon gem at the book.

" ** _Dimittam qui Ruina!_** " The book flew open as the dragon gem once again began to glow a soft ice blue, shooting out more magic then it had before and once again draining more energy from it's host. Mr. Garrett didn't care though, at most it would only draining the other half of himself and maybe taking very little from his own body.

A bright violet light shot out from the center of the book with the pages flipping frantically even tearing some of the pages out and began swirling around the light. Finally the light faded revealing a tall young man with long flowing white hair. He wore armor on his chest, abdomen, forearms, along with metal knee length boots that made sure to cover a pitch black, skintight unitard. Covering his face was a long purple tattered scarf. The young man was facing away from Mr. Garrett, taking in his newfound freedom.

The young man took a deep breath and gave himself a long stretch. He was free again. He let out a smug laugh. "Oh sweet Raven," he said with a smooth british accent, "I knew you wouldn't be able to resist m-" He turned around expecting to see the demon sorceress from before, but we was saddly mistaken. Instead his ice blue eyes widened in terror as he immediately dropped to one knee bowing his head. "Master Draco. I apologize I didn't mean to-"

"Shut up Malchior." Mr. Garrett, known to Malchior as Draco, approached the bowing man. "Get up."

Malchior looked up to Draco then slowly got to his feet with his hands raised defensively. "Master Draco before you-" Draco closed the distance between them and threw a right hook into Malchiors scarf covered face. Malchior stumbled back against the back wall of the storage unit.

"By the way." Draco's voice caused Malchior to look in his direction. Draco was holding up his book which was now wrapped in an iron chain. "Just in case you were thinking of doing anything dragon and or wizard related I learned this little trick to 'unplug' you." He tossed the book aside letting it skid to a stop hitting the unit door and he turned back to Malchior. "So consider yourself sterile."

Malchior's cowering eyes changed into a menacing glare. It was clear to him that the usual flattery he had used to get his way over the years was not going to work on his former master especially now that he didn't have access to his power. Malchior straightened himself up running a hand through his hair.

"Let me guess, that little love tap was for me framing you?" he said a smug smile spreading across his lips underneath his scarf.

Draco smirked. "No that was for my niece." He got closer to Malchior and threw another punch. Malchior doubled over in pain but Draco pulled him up by his hair to face him. "That was for framing me."

Malchior coughed then let out another chuckle. "Ah yes, and how is sweet Cynthia?"

Draco used whatever strength he had to slam Malchior against the backside of the storage unit. "Had I known that she was dating you, I would have made sure to kill you right then and there."

Malchior seemed unphased by Draco and his anger. "Well then get your revenge over with already. I am powerless after all." Draco narrowed his eyes. "Unless..." Malchior looked into his former masters eyes. "You need me?"

Draco glared at Malchior before giving him a smirk of his own. "You and me. We have a lot to catch up on, and I want to thank you personally for getting me imprisoned in that Hell Dimension." Draco threw Malchior against the wall again, this was only the beginning of their reunion.


	8. Abra Cadabra

**Chapter 8: Abra Cadabra**

 ** _Over a thousand years ago_**

 _Drake kept her close as he carried her bridal style through the forests of his home towards the ocean. Her arms were wrapped around him tightly with her head laying in the crook of his neck, her transparent light blue cape billowing in the wind as he ran. The sounds of battle were echoing savagely through the night air making her flinch each time a firy explosion would rip through the woods. Drake did his best to ignore the sounds of metal clashing, the roar of dragon fire, and the hiss of the creatures intent on making his people extinct and keep his attention on her. He gripped her tightly, but gently and once they were far enough away he began to slow down his pace._

 _Noticing him slowing down she looked up at him through her twinkling blue eyes. "Drake what is it?" she asked sweetly._

 _Drake reached out his enhanced senses searching for any signs of danger around him. He didn't smell, hear, or see anything that would put him or the women he loved in harms way. He met her eyes and gave her a small smile. "Just taking my time is all."_

 _Drake could see the sadness in her eyes even if she tried to hide it with a smile of her own. She placed a cool hand on his cheek and kissed him tenderly on his lips then replaced her head in the crook of his neck. Drake nuzzled the top of her head allowing the aroma of her hair to fill his senses, his thoughts back to their first kiss. His chest bounced as he let out a small laugh, who woulda thought their first kiss would be in a prison cell._

 _Feeling Drake's chest bounce with laughter she began laughing herself. "Let me guess your thinking about our first kiss?"_

 _Drake laughed. "Now what would give you that idea?"_

 _"Because I was thinking the same thing." They both let out a laugh just like the used to, but once their laughter died down she brought her hand down to his chest and began to fiddle with his necklace, listening to his strong heart beat. However her heart sank once she saw the cliffside in front of them. Now it was only a mile away, they would be together for one more mile, then they would never see each other again . . ._

 _He set her down on her own two feet and they began to walk side by side with her hand enterlaced with his. She leaned her head on his shoulder while they walked, again both just trying to remember each others touch. They had already spent most of the day before and earlier that day crying and holding each other so they were done shedding tears, and looking for another way out. Now they just wanted to be in each others company for as long as possible. The forest began to thin as they got closer and closer to the cliffs edge._

 _Drake took a deep inhale of the ocean. "I always did hate the ocean." She snorted a laugh which caused some ice to form on his shoulder. He smiled, he always thought it was cute when her gifts got out of control, probably because her ice powers never bothered him._

 _Drake continued to the cliffs edge but she hung back. With her hand still in his he turned around to see her head was down, tears falling from her eyes. "I thought we agreed we wouldn't do this." he said quietly referring to the constant crying, but he himself had a hard time fighting it. He approached her slowly, running his thumb over her tears, which had frozen to her face, and melted them back into salt water. He could see her clearly in the moonlight, her blue eyes tinted with a small dusting of light purple eyeshadow, her braided blonde hair sparkling with a few flecks of snow and ice. Even her crystal blue dress with sparkle as she moved in the moons radiant light._

 _She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "You mean your just fine with this?"_

 _He touched his forehead to hers. "I would give everything not to have to do this."_

 _"Then lets just leave." she said. "You can fly us anywhere, we can leave it all behind and it would be just the two of us." She sounded hopeful, but he could hear in her voice that not even she believed they could accomplish that._

 _"You can't leave your people, and this is the best chance my people have of surviving complete extinction." Now Drake couldn't fight the tears in his havel eyes that would evaporate as soon as they touched his skin. She nodded sadly putting her head on his chest with him resting his chin on top of her head. They held each other for . . . they didn't know how long, and they didn't care. They just didn't want it to end._

 _But it had too._

 _The sounds of battle got closer and she knew what she had to do._

 _She looked into his eyes one more time then brought her lips inches from his own. "I love you." she whispered._

 _"I will always love you." he whispered back. She pressed her lips against his with all the passion she could conjure. He held her as tightly as he could without hurting her as he felt her powers begin to consume him. She released all inhibitions, all mental barriars, everything, and with their last kiss she allowed her ice powers to flow over him. They seperated from their kiss in time for her to see her magic envelop him._

 _With one last breath he tried to call her name, "El-" The ice finally consumed him and he fell into a deep sleep._

* * *

"Drake you alive!?" Drake jumped from the seat in his pod at the sound of someone screaming into his ear via his headset.

Cyborg had turned his mic back on and was attempting to wake him, which meant yelling in his ear. "Drake you u-"

"YES I'M UP YOU TALKING TRASHCAN!" Drake growled.

Obviously it was quiet on the other side. "Well, uh, just letting ya know we're almost there."

Drake rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Super." Was his response.

The other Titans looked at each other.

"Maybe he's not a morning person." Beast Boy shrugged.

* * *

The T-ship landed in a clearing just outside the city of Flagstaff. It was going to take a while to get into the city on foot, but it was easier then asking any nearby airports for permission to land. So the four boys began the journey into the city.

"Hey, um, sorry about that trashcan thing." Drake said to Cyborg awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. I've been called worse." Cyborg reponded coldly, which only made Drake feel worse. He hadn't meant it, but with the awful dream and someone yelling in his ear he was just snappy.

"Yeah I've called him way worse." Beast Boy said in an attempt to help, but all it did was earn him a jab in the ribs by Robin.

"Is there something you wanna talk about Drake?" Robin asked.

Drake wanted to say a big fat no, but for the sake of keeping the piece he had to say something. "I just had a very bad dream and someone yelling in my ear wasn't the best way to wake up."

Cyborg could understand that, but still he was a little hurt. "I'll get over it." was his deadpanned response. Drake left it at that even if no one else wanted to.

"What were you dreaming about?" Beast Boy asked.

"Lolipops and candycanes." The attempt at humor diffused the situtation a bit and was good enough for now.

Once they got to the city Robin led the way through the streets, while the others took in the sights. Robin led them downtown to what looked like a strip mall kind of area with lots of places to eat, shops and the like. Robin had to constantly pull Beast Boy and Cyborg away from window shopping reminding them they were on a mission and had to keep going.

Ignoring the comments of him being a tight ass they continued on. Finally the group came to an older looking building that was being used as a theatre being run by a local acting group. They looked it over curiously wondering who Robin could have known that would be in a place like this. On the front door was a large poster showing who was going to be performing for the evening which caused Beast Boy and Cyborg's jaws dropped.

"Dude are you serious?!" Beast Boy breathed looking to Robin.

Robin simply nodded. "Wait you know-you and-How?" Cyborg sputtered waving his fingers between Robin and the poster.

"We used to be on the same team together a while back." Robin stated matter-of-factly. He had a smile on his face that said he was proud to know a celebrity.

Drake eyed the poster curiously.

For one night only come see the Amazing Zatanna live and in person...

"So she's a stage performer?" he asked.

Cyborg and Beast Boy gasped as they turned to face him. "Just a stage performer?" Beast Boy gasped. Drake shrugged.

"Yo, do you not know who this is?" Cyborg asked who was just as flabbergasted. "This is Zatanna, daughter of Zatara of the Justice League. One of the best spell casters of our time-"

"And one of THE hottest heroines." Beast Boy finished. Both Titans glared at Robin. "And you knew her the whole time?" Robin shrugged, the smile still on his face. "I don't even know you." Both boys continued to look at the poster drooling, and Drake could swear he saw little hearts floating over their heads. Drake took a closer look at the poster and the young girl. A curvey brunette dressed in a black tailcoat with a lowcut white button up shirt that showed off her excellent cleavage. Grey stockings with black boots that went up to her mid calf and a black mini skirt. To finish off the magician look she wore white gloves with a white bowtie. **_Okay, I can get on the Zatanna band wagon_** , he thought to himself.

"Wait so she's a sorceress who moonlights as a Stage Magician? Isn't that like Robin being a marital arts instructor?" No one seemed to hear his question as the puddles of drool got larger.

* * *

To be honest Drake actually enjoyed himself during the performance. Drake had been around real magic all his life, but this however was much different. Real magic came with a price and was dangerous, but this was harmless good ol' fashioned fun. He could get behind fun, even if he did figure out how some of the illusions were done, he was still entertained. Plus the fact that she was the perfect eye candy didn't hurt in the slightest, especially when her face and chest glistened under the stage lights. After the final illusion, which surprisingly was an act of real magic (she reached into her top hat only to pull out a member of the audience. He was only the size of the palm of her hand until she turned him back full sized) she gave a bow and exited the stage.

The Titans were giving her a standing ovation, and shockingly so was Drake, and the group headed for the dressing rooms backstage.

On their way backstage they met a large man with the word "Security" in bright white over his skin tight black t-shirt.

"Can I help you?" he said in a deep menacing voice.

Robin was calm in front of the hulking man. "Just tell Z it's an old friend. She should be expecting me." The man glared at him then eyed the others for a moment but turned towards the dressing rooms.

Beast Boy began fiddling with his hair and uniform while Cyborg began buffing his metal.

"How do I look?" Beast boy asked checking his breath.

"Does it matter grass stain?" Cyborg was busy polishing his armor. "This is all me."

"Dude you got nothing on the ears." Beast Boy wiggled his pointy ears.

"Green bean just sit back and watch how it's done." Cyborg straightend himself while Beast Boy stood in front of him hoping to be seen first regardless if Beast Boy was drastically smaller then the metal Titan. The two Titans were too busy wrestling each other, they didn't seem to notice the security guard come back waving them towards the dressing room. Drake and Robin headed for the dressing rooms, letting the other two fight it out. Walking down the hall they came to a door that was slightly ajar and after knocking a couple of times walked inside.

The magician was just as stunning in person then she was from afar. She was seated in a chair in front of a large vanity when they had entered, then spun around to face her guests, but zeroed in on Robin in particular. "Robin!" she leapt to her feet and wrapped her arms around his neck. "It's been too long!" Much to their dissmay she was dressed casually in loose sweats, slippers, and a black tank top with her hair pinned back.

She finally released the Boy Wonder looking him up and down. "Wow your looking good these days."

"Thanks and you too, I mean.." Robin blushed a little as he looked her up and down. "You . . . you look good."

Zatanna let out a small giggle and blush. "Thank you." The two shared an awkward silent moment before Zatanna turned her attention to Drake. "I'm so sorry, I wasn't ignoring you a swear. Zatanna." She stuck out her hand to Drake which he shook gently.

"Drake Daniels." Drake saw her eyes move down to his necklace and her mouth dropped a little.

"You-your-your a . . . " she stammered.

"Yes I am." Drake assumed she meant Dragon Knight.

Her mouth still hung open as she tried to forumlate words waving her hands about. "But . . . your . . . their . . . not . . . "

Drake could guess what she was struggling with. "Yes, I know. Not supposed to be here. Extinct and yada yada."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm sorry I just-"

"Dude! Not cool!" Beast Boy and Cyborg burst through the door, upset that their leader had taken off without them. They froze upon seeing Zatanna and stood straighter, attempting to puff their chests out to impress the sorceress.

"Hey there," Beast Boy started, "Name's Beast Boy, but I bet you've heard all about me already?" He subtley tried to flex his hilariously scrawny muscles

"Pfft yeah right." Cyborg got in front of Beast Boy, who clearly outclassed him in terms of muscle and height. "Cyborg. Pleasure to meet ya."

Zatanna giggled at the Titans. "Of course I know you guys. Who wouldn't know the original Teen Titans." She dramatically addressed each Titan as if she was an announcer in a sports arena. "Cyborg! The metal teen with the strength and charm of a thousand men. Beast Boy! The adorable and hilarious green shapeshifter of a thousand and one animals." Both boys dropped their muscular stances and slumped in a lovesick days.

"She . . . thinks . . I'm . . . charming . . . " Cyborg breathed.

"She . . . thinks . . . I'm . . . adorable . . . and . . . hilarious . . ." Beast Boy whispered. Both boys collapsed with Zatanna laughing over them. Once again Drake could swear he saw hearts dancing above their heads.

* * *

While the metal man and changeling were supine on the floor in their daze, Robin, Drake and Zatanna all took a seat and chit chatted for a while. Zatanna used her reputation as a traveling performer to travel city to city and while she was there she would look around for ways to help. She told the story of how she took down a Windigo just the week before, which left Robin confused (since he wasn't sure what that was), but impressed and Drake very impressed. Robin talked about the Titans, and the adventures they had. Drake couldn't help seeing the dreamy look Robin got as he gushed about the alien princess, he also noticed Zatanna's shoulders slump slightly, but she kept her bright smile. She seemed very curious once Robin started talking about Raven.

"...And she's an empath too!? Holy cow, I have to meet her. I've only heard stories, but she sounds so cool." Drake just thought she wanted to get off the subject of Starfire, but even he admitted to being awestruck by Raven's power once in a while, even if Robin left out the part of her being part demon.

"Yeah Raven's something else. In fact while we're on the subject I wanted to talk about why I wanted to meet with you." Robin said.

Drake saw Zatanna get an odd look on her face, almost like dejection again like when he spoke about Starfire, but it quickly flashed away to curiosity. Drake began to wonder the dressing room as Robin told Zatanna the tale he was too familiar with. It was odd to see so many of the girls possessions here in this room considering she was a traveling performer. He saw things like postcards and letters from people he assumed were old friends of hers. An Artimus, Conner, Kal, M'gan (thats an odd spelling for Megan), and others. He also saw a book and some notes scribbled on a piece of paper underneath some clutter that caught his eye. Something about Lords of Order, and someone named Nabu and something about a Helmet.

Drake raised a brow in curiosity. He had heard about this Nabu, and Lords of Order, and their counterparts the Lords of Chaos, but not wanting to invade her privacy any further he moved on. Next to the book on the Lords of Order was a picture of an older man with a mustache, top hat, and toxedo commonly found on classic magician's outfits. He shrugged it off and moved back to his snooping. She was engrossed in the story Robin was telling to notice him walking about.

Zatanna looked at the ground with a sad and shocked expression on her face. "Five?" Robin had gotten to the part about Carnus killing five of his teammates including Aqualad, whom she knew as Garth and was a friend of a close friend of hers.

"And that's why we need you, Z. We need your help in finding the bastard that killed them."

Zatanna looked at Robin with a slightly concerned expression. "Dick I would do anything to help, I really would. But this is demonic, and I don't do demonic." She shuddered at the idea of demons, especially this Carnus Valogneus. "I thought this Carnus was only a myth. Demon ghost story or something."

Robin got a little closer to her, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Look I get it, and I wouldn't ask you to do this if we had any other option. But this thing is after my teammate, my friend, my sister. If we can find him and stop him, we can save so many people in the process."

Zatanna looked from Robin to the floor, then eyeballed his hand that was a little close to her. She let out a breath before looking back into his eyes through his mask. "Alright. I'll help as best I can."

Robin smiled brightly. "Thanks Z." He wrapped her in a hug which she returned gratefully.

"So . . " They broke apart their hug as Drake came back from his snooping. "We good?"

Zatanna nodded. "Yup. Just call me your little demon finder." She gave a mock salute and a smile.

"Awesome. Hey do you know what would be cool?" She nodded in enthusiastically. "If the first word I ever said was the word 'quote', that way when I died I can say 'unquote'."

Zatanna gave him a pitty smile and nod, then looked over to Robin who just shook his head. "Don't ask." He gestured towards the two downed Titans. "Who wants to wake them?"

Zatanna smirked. "I got this. **_Retaw htiw meht hsalps_**." Out of nowhere a large folly of water fell on top of the of the two Titans causing them to leap off the floor sputtering and spitting. The other three couldn't stop laughing.

* * *

Once the Titans, plus Drake and Zatanna had boarded the T-ship they took off towards Jump City. Much to the pleasure of the boys in her company she changed into her usual crime fighting uniform, a black tailcoat, low cut white shirt, boots, leggings, and skirt. The flight was two hours long so Zatanna had plenty of time to get to know the others...which meatn flirted mercilessly with her.

"...Yup I built the tower with my own two hands." Cyborg boasted.

"Pfft. You had help from a crashed alien ship." Beast Boy commented, then turned to Zatanna who was seated in the back pod. "Did you know Cyborg is a notorious animal killer?"

"Now hold on! I don't kill animals I just love the meat they produce!" Cyborg shouted in clarification. "His tofu crap gives me a headache just thinking about it."

"Your a vegitarian?" Zatanna asked Beast Boy.

Beast Boy leaned back in his seat placing his hands behind his head and his feet on the dashboard of his pod. "Yup. I would never think of harming a defenseless animal just for food."

Zantanna giggled when Cyborg spoke again.

"Meh whatever, but you didn't build your own car. I built my baby with my own two hands."

Beast Boy spoke again discrediting him. "Well Raven helped a little."

"Ha you would bring your favorite bird of darkness up in conversation wouldn't ya?" Cyborg had a wicked grin on his face at his new plan.

"Oh you have a crush on Raven?" Zatanna asked with interest.

Beast Boy's sputtering kept him from stopping the metal teen. "Oh yeah he's crazy about her. You can't keep him from talking about her."

Once again Beast Boy couldn't help his sputtering and flailing about. "Oh how cute!" Zatanna gushed. "She's a lucky girl."

Beast Boy calmed down instantly, even Robin and Cyborg were quite shocked by her comment. "R-really?" Beast Boy asked.

"Of course," she said matter-of-factly, "you are super cute and funny after all." Beast Boy couldn't help but swoon, while Cyborg fist pumped at his victory...at least he hoped it was a victory?

Robin just sat back in his pod listening to his teammates try to impress Zatanna. His thoughts however floated to Drake who sat on the right wing pod. Once again Drake had his arms folded over his chest with his eyes closed leaning against the pod window, but he didn't seem asleep. Robin cut the mics to the other pods so now he could talk to Drake without the others evesdropping.

"Drake you awake?"

"No." he responded.

Robin rolled his eyes. "Look I wanted to talk to you about what happened earlier with you and Cyborg-"

"Like I said. It was a bad dream, then Cyborg was yelling in my ear, so I was snippy." Drake kept his head down and eyes closed hoping to sleep, but Robin had other ideas.

"What did you dream about?"

"Elephants and Hippos."

"Drake I'm just trying to help, thats all." Robin was getting desperate and slightly frustrated with the powerless knight. He was a team leader and he had to make sure his team could function well, even if Drake wasn't "officially" on their team, Robin treated him as such.

"I understand," Drake thought to himself about the Boy Wonder's offer. Maybe if he talked about it he might feel better. "I do wanna talk about this, I really do, but maybe another time. We're gonna have a guest at the Tower, the girls are having girl time, so lets not get into anything just yet. Is that cool with you?"

Robin was hesitant at the moment before he answered. "Yeah I guess."

"Thank you." Drake leaned back in his pod again closing his eyes, praying he wouldn't dream anymore.

Robin turned the mics back on.

"...and then I took Atlas down, and I haven't used a power gage since." Cyborg said smugly.

* * *

As expected the two hour ride passed with somewhat pleasent conversation. Beast Boy and Cyborg continously trying to one up each other in an attempt to impress the sorceress, with Drake trying to catch up on some sleep. Robin would join in on the story telling which Zatanna enjoyed until he got to the parts that envolved the alien princess. She understood that they both shared something once but they both agreed that it was better to move on, but she still had a shimmer of hope. Especially when he called her out of the blue asking for help.

The sun was just barely beginning to set when the tower came into view, causing Zatanna to let out a gasp once she saw the T shaped building.

"I know aint she a beaut." Cyborg said proudly.

"Well its no Mount Justice that's for sure." she said excitedly. The others weren't sure what that meant but Cyborg took it as a good thing.

"Got the latest and greatest gadgets, state of the art . . . " Cyborg continued to babble on about the tower but Zatanna zoned out staring at the building. She felt something was . . . off about the Tower. There was an energy swirling about the building that she couldn't quite pinpoint, but whatever it was, it was dark and very, very, very old. She kept her wits about her though, but didn't want to alert the others just yet until she was sure of what she was feeling.

Once the ship docked the group got out of their individual pods and made their way to the elevaters. Drake pressed the button that led to his room, which was on the second floor of the tower, while Robin pressed the button that led to the common room. Drake wasn't in the mood for much socialization at the moment and he knew the living area was packed at this point, so he made for a quick exit to his room. At first the Titans objected, but Drake just ignored them and headed for his personal sanctuary.

He had a lot of mixed feelings going through him and he needed to sort through them alone without the chaos of . . . **_Oh god I'm becoming Raven! Now she's a social Butterfly and I'm an antisocial headcase . . . and I mean that in the nicest possible way. I'll be more socia . . . later._**

Opening his door he locked it tightly behind him and upon seeing his room, froze.

The curtains to his windows were drawn putting his quaters into complete darkness, with the only light coming from candles that had been placed in different areas throughout his room. Rose petals had littered the floor specifically placed as a trail that led from the door to his bed and once there, more petals had been thrown abut his matress. The second to last piece of this puzzle was soft music coming from a stereo at his desk.

The last piece of the puzzle, sat in his desk chair.

Drake tried to get the words from his brain to his mouth. "K-K-Ko-wha-do-are-"

Kole Weathers sat with her bare dancers legs crossed, her elbow leaning on the desk with her cheek resting on her palm. She was dressed in a blue cotton robe, that he recognized as his own, with an aqua blue choker around her neck, her pink hair tied back in a loose bun at the back of her head. She lifted her head giving him a soft teasing smile.

"I wanted to welcome you back," Her voice was slow and husky, making him shudder. She stood up and slowly began to disrobe. Drake's heart stopped when HIS robe fell from her body and landed around her feet. She was dressed in an aqua blue corset with light pink lace tied in the front and sides under the armpits to her hips, with a matching blue pair of aqua blue lace panties.

After letting her hair down she did a slow purposeful spin. "Do you like what you see?" She made sure to take the spin slow to show off her firm backside which Drake had a hard time pulling his eyes away from.

"Uh, uh, K-ol-" Once again the connection between his brain and his mouth wasn't working.

She giggled. "I see your kind of speechless. Jinx said you would be." She walked closer to him, making sure to sway her hips side to side like a runway model. Drake stepped back until his back hit the door.

She was inches away from him now, her two stray strands of pink hair tickling his nose as she looked up towards his eyes. Drake tried to keep his eyes locked with hers since looking down would face him with her breasts which had been accentuated due to the tightness of the corset. The thin straps on her shoulders slide off her peach skin casually, but she paid no mind to it. She brought her small delicate hands to his abdmomen and began to count his abdominal muscles one by one as her hands crawled to his chest.

Drake would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying this. He was a man for gods sake! But something was very, very wrong with Kole. Even without his powers he felt that this wasn't her, almost like something had taken over her body, but he couldn't be sure. He searched her eyes and found that aside from the fact that her pupils had dilated there was something swimming in them. Not demonic possession, which would have been his first guess but something else entirely. If Drake didn't know any better he could have sworn it was . . . .

Lust.


	9. Carnal Desire

**Chapter 9: Carnal Desire**

The group gasped seeing the state of the common room. First off they could look right into the common room since the doors had been blown off creating a large hole in the wall and upon entering the OPS room they saw the full extent of the damage. Holes had been blasted into the walls, rips and tears in the couch along with broken chairs and tables, but most importantly of all, there was an enormous spider web shatter in the TV/Window.

"Awe man!" Cyborg whined. "Now I'm going to have to put the OPS center back together . . . " Remembering Zatanna was with them he stood up straighter with his chest out, "Again."

Zatanna chuckled. "Well it looks like someone tried to clean up." she pointed out. Sure enough there were some cleaning supplies, brooms and garabage bags filled with various debris. The team leader however noticed something odd on one of the walls. Taking a closer look, he saw it was some kind of sticky red substance, a substance he had seen before.

Robin fiddled with a piece of red goop between his fingers. "What is that stuff?" Zatanna asked looking over his shoulder. She was close enough in fact that she was able take a whiff of his natural musk. He smelled like sweat, and hair gell, the scent of someone who worked hard and styled even harder. She found herself now staring at him, the memories of their time together flashing before her eyes giving her a nastolgic feeling of intense longing. At first she could feel the dark energy that she had felt before she even entered the tower, but before she could let any of the others know, her mind shut off completely being replaced with nothing, but desire for the Boy Wonder. A deep burning . . . lust.

Robin knit his brows together, "Red-X was here."

The Titan men gasped slightly, but Beast Boy was concerend about other things at the moment. "Guys, ya notice that the girls aren't here?"

Robin stood up then looked at Cyborg, who was already on the computer system on his forearm in an attempt to locate the girls. After a few buttons and beeping he had something.

"I looks like their all in the tower still." He typed a few more commands then turned to the cracked screen at the front of the common room. Wirelessly he was able to transmit the image on his forearm to the screen. Even through the large crack they were able to make out what they were seeing. It was a large blueprint of the tower from a front angle, and on the schamatics of the tower were five dots. Orange, pink, yellow, dark blue, and purple.

Cyborg motioned to the orange. "Looks like Starfire is on this floor not far from us," next was dark blue, "Raven is in her room," then pink, "Kole is in . . . Drake's room?" The boys stared at each other letting out a child-like "oooooooo", however Zatanna was stuck in a daydream like state and staring hungrily at the Titan leader. After their jeering Cyborg went to the last two dots. "And Bee and Jinx are . . . " his eyes popped out in horror, "THE GARAGE! MY BABY!" Cyborg bolted to the elevater.

Robin shook his head and chuckled. "Beast Boy make sure he doesn't kill those two."

"Ha way ahead of you Rob." Beast Boy jogged after the metal teen, leaving Robin alone with Zatanna.

Robin turned to the sorceress. "So would you li-" he stopped when he saw the odd look in her eyes, a dreamy far off look, like they were in middle school. "Z are you ok?"

Zatanna let out a happy sigh. "I am . . . wonderful." She got closer to him, her fingers undoing the top button of her shirt.

Robin's eyes bugged out. "ZATANNA!" At first Robin wanted to stop her hands, but thought against it and grabbed for her shoulders. "What are you doing?"

She wasn't phased by his outburst as her fingers dangled over her shirt buttons. "Just trying to get more comfortable is all. We are alone in here, might as well take advantage of it," Her voice had gotten low and seductive, her eyes looking over the young hero. Eyes that were filled with a primal hunger he hadn't seen before. It frightened him.

"Z what are-" Both of them jumped when they heard a blood curdling scream of rage come from the hole where the doors once were. They spun around to finding the alien princess, her firsts clenched, he eyes burning a furious emerald green. In her angered state, Robin could see every muscle taunt from her booty shorts and crop top.

"Star . . . fire." Every ounce of the aliens anger was aimed directly at Zatanna.

"Get . . away . . from. Him. You. SLUT!" Starfire flew at Zatanna at top speed, hands aglow with green hatred.

* * *

Cyborg grumbled different obscenities under his breath as the elevator descended to the garage. Beast Boy stood next to him laughing at his friends plight.

"Remember Cy. You have to make it look like an accident." the changeling chuckled.

Cyborg glared at him, but didn't respond as he contimplated what to do with the misscriants in his garage. The elevater stopped however on Raven's floor and when the doors opened they were faced with the powerless empath herself.

Beast Boy couldn't help, but notice how relaxed she looked. Probably becuase she was dressed in a really baggy sweater, and baggy sweat pants. To top it all off she was barefoot.

 _ **That's new! She has cute feet**_.

"Hey Rae." Beast Boy beamed, but Cyborg continued to snarl.

She looked at them oddly. "When did you guys get back?"

"A few minutes ago." Beast Boy answered as she got in the elevater with them. "We're headed down to the garage so Cyborg can kill Bumble Bee and Jinx."

She raised a brow. "Why?"

Beast Boy shrugged as the elevater continued downwards to the garage. "We'll soon find out." he said rubbing his hands together.

Finally the car came to a stop at the garage level. The doors weren't even opened half an inch when Cyborg tore through them looking for the two female Titans.

"BEE! JINX!"

No one.

Not Cyborg. Not Raven. Not Beast Boy expected to see what their eyes were telling their brains they were seeing.

Both girls were messing with the T-car, but not in a way any of them had expected. The T-car was positioned right in front of the elevater so it was the first thing they would see, but it wasn't the car they was focused on. Both girls were laying on the hood of the car, mere inches from each other wearing nothing, but lingerie and smiles.

The Titans mouths hit the floor with such force that they cracked the tile.

Bumble Bee was the first to address the gawking teens, but mostly Cyborg. "Hey Sparky." her voice low as her seducing tone floated through the metal teens ears. She wore a black bra with matching panties complete with black garters pulling up her tight black stockings. The pitch black articles of clothing complimented her smooth chocolate skin perfectly. "You actually came at the right time. See Jinx here and I were having this aweful fight." Bumble Bee started fiddling with a piece of Jinx's hair that was dangerously close to her ear.

Jinx spoke next, giggling as her own hair tickled her ear. "See I realized, during our girl fight, that you are one sexy robot, and Bee here had the exact same thought running through her pretty little head." The two girls giggled to each other. Jinx was dressed the exact same way as Bumble Bee, only her undergarments were colored a a hot pink.

"At first I thought I wanted you all to myself," Bumble Bee purred, "but then I realized. Why don't we share?" They both giggled to each other then looked over to Cyborg then both began waving their fingers for him to come closer.

Cyborg's robotic mind began short circuiting, but he slowly started to approach them. Cyborg's movments seemed to snap Beast Boy out of his stuper.

"Yo Cy! What are you doing!?" He yelled.

"HEY!" Bumble Bee shouted to the green Titan. "BUTT OUT!" Beast Boy shrank at her outburst. They spoke with such an animalistic rage that it scared the living hell out of him.

Beast Boy felt Raven grab his arm. "They're under a spell." she whispered into his ear.

"But Cy isn't!" Beast Boy changed into an Octopus and grabbed Cyborg by the neck and pulled him into the elevator then pounded on the button for the common room. The doors closed and the green Cephalapod slapped the robot in an attempt to knock him out of his daze. Raven gasped when they heard pounding and shrieking on the other side of the elevater doors.

"OPEN THE DOOR YOU GREEN FREAK!" One of them shrieked,

"What the hell was that?!" the changeling asked as soon as he changed back to his human form.

"They have to be under some kind of love spell." Raven knelt in front of Cyborg snapping her fingers, but he remained catatonic. The elevater jerked to a hault with the lights above them beginning to flicker.

"Now what?" Raven's question would soon be answered when the felt the floor underneath them being zapped with yellow lightning. Finally a small hole appeared in the floor of the car, and a very small pissed off Bumble Bee began buzzing around, her anger aimed at Beast Boy. The shapeshifter changed into a Chameleon and shot his tounge at the Titan East Leader swollowing her whole. Then he spat her out of his mouth through the hole in the floor.

Changing back he turned to the Titans with him. "We have to get outta here!"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Really 'cuz I was thinking of just staying here for a while." There was another crashing sound from outside the elevater. The electronics in the car began to spark and short out with pink energy, they assumed was coming from one of Jinx's unlucky shots. Beast Boy turned into a Silverback Gorilla and ripped the roof off of the elevater car. He grabbed Cyborg in one arm and swung Raven behind him so her arms wrapped around his neck. He leapt from the car as the elevator snapped off the cables and began to fall down the shaft.

Beast Boy grabbed the dangling cables with his free hand and clung to Cyborg with the other. The resulting explosion from the elevator car seemed to snap Cyborg out of his stuper.

He groaned rubbing his head in confusion. "Man . . . what happened . . . GAH!"

"Cyborg! Are you with us now?" Raven to him.

"YO, WHATS GOING ON?! WHY IS BEAST BOY HOLDING ME?! AND WHY IS MY TOWER EXPLODING?!"

"Talk Later!" Raven responded. Looking down they could see both Bumble Bee and Jinx making their way through the wreckage towards them, still dressed in their scantally clad outfits. Beast Boy swung Cyborg towards the nearest elevater doors and with his strength he pulled the doors apart and with a growl fell into the hallway. Beast Boy swung through the doors after Cyborg and helped Raven off of his back before changing back.

Cyborg shut the doors then faced his team mates. "Okay someone better tell me whats going on?!"

"What do you remember?" Beast Boy asked getting to his feet.

"All I remember was being pissed off then all of the sudden I thought I saw Jinx . . . and . . . Bee. Wait . . were Jinx and Bee on the hood of my car like Maxim girls?"

Beast Boy helped Raven to her feet. "That's one way of putting it I guess." She answered.

Cyborg got thoughtful. "Well maybe I should go down there and make sure they're ok you know . . . " he headed for the stairs when Beast Boy stood in front of him.

"Yeah, but they also tried to kill us a few minutes ago too. Don't you think thats a little weird?"

"Well . . we should ask them . . "

"Cyborg stop thinking with your downstairs brain for one second," Raven stood by Beast Boy, "There has to be a dark magic at work here."

"Well . . I wouldn't say dark, bad magic maybe . . OUCH!" Raven elbowed Beast Boy in the ribs.

"It's some kind of love spell gone wrong or something, and love spells are always a bad thing. I think I can figure out how to reverse it though."

Cyborg suddenly had a thought. "What about Starfire and Kole? Where are they?"

Raven shrugged. "I don't know. I was in my room meditating so I have no idea where the others are."

Behind them they started to hear the same pounding and shrieking from the other side of the elevater doors.

Cyborg turned on his leader mode and turned to his two teammates. "Alright Raven you figure out the spell thing, Beast Boy go with her to watch her back. I'll go look for Robin and Drake. Hopefully It's only Bumble Bee and Jinx are under this spell."

Raven and Beast Boy accepted their assignments and headed for Raven's room while Cyborg headed for the common room to find Robin first. Once all three made it to the stairwell Cybrog headed up while Beast Boy and Raven headed down. Cyborg had a ways to go before he reached the top, but the other two just had one floor down to go. Without breaking stride Beast Boy and Raven ran to her room at the other end of the hall. She opened her door, but stopped Beast Boy.

"Stay out here and keep watch. Just in case something, or someone, comes to try and stop us. I'll be back in a second." Raven ran into her room with Beast Boy guarding her door.

 _ **This is too weird**_ , he thought to himself ** _. First their all sexy and whatever and then they wanna kill us. Man good thing Raven was . . . . wait a second . . . Raven dosen't need to meditate?_**

Beast Boy choked as something grabbed him by his collar and pulled him backwards. He stumbled, but once he got his barings he saw himself in Raven's room. The usually dark creepy room illuminated by candles that smelled of lavender and vanilla. Some candles were set on large pedestals while some were just strewn about the floor in random spots. The bed was unmade with Rose petels scattered about the sheets. The whole room had an eerie, yet romantic glow of red's and dark blues.

Beast Boy gulped as the pieces started to click together. He slowly turned around and let out a girlish squeak in surprise as his jaw hit the floor.

That had been happening alot today.

* * *

This was every young man's dream, up too and including Dragon Knights. Even powerless one's.

Kole continued to exlpore his body with her tiny delicate hands, her body pressed firmly against his. Drake, seeing the oddity in her eyes, finally made the connection between his brain and mouth finally click.

"Kole. Wha-what is this?" he managed to say.

She looked at him oddly, but still had her seductive smile. "What is what?" She snaked her hands up his chest and over his shoulders wrapping her arms around his neck and pulled herself unto her toes and her face closer to his. "You can't tell me you don't want this?"

 _ **Well she's got me there**_.

"Kole something is wrong here." After grabbing her by her waist and pulling her off of himself, he ran to his desk

"Really? Is it the music? I thought it was a little much." She went to the desk to turn the stero off where Drake grabbed a small bottle of water and sprinkled some on her face. She sputtered a bit, but the holy water had no effect.

 _ **Damn, not possessed.**_

She giggled wiping her face dry, but not the sprinklets that dripped down her revealed cleavage. "If you wanted me all wet all you had to do was ask." She approached him again, but slid out of her way.

"Kole whats happening to you?"

Her seductive tone turned annoyed and angry. "Nothing is wrong?!" She snapped, but then she got thoughtful. "Well I guess if there was anything different about me I feel so . . . free." she did a small twirl, "Like nothing is holding me back anymore."

 _ **Ok thats a start**_. The back of his legs hit bumped into something. His bed. **_Crap_**. Kole moved like lightning pushing Drake down and she leapt on top of him in a straddling position. She moved down to his lips, but he moved his head to the side causing her to assault his neck with her lips.

"Kole. This . . . isn't you." he shuddered. The touch of her lips sent chills down his spine like an electric shock.

"Does it matter?" she asked in an animalistic growl, dragging her teeth along his neck which didn't help Drake's resolve at all.

"Yes it does, because you don't want this." Drake attempted to move his head and neck, but she was persistant.

That seemed to slow her down. She picked up her head glaring at him. "Drake why is it we can't just have what we want? We have so many inhibitions blocking us, what is wrong with us just . . . giving in once in a while?"

Drake looked up at her when he was sure he would be spared from her lips for a few minutes. "Because it has to heppen between two people that love and care about each other in every way possible. You and me . . . we're not ready."

Kole had a dark look overcome her eyes. They exploded with desire and need. "I don't care." She snarled.

She leaned back and reached for his belt ripping it off his waist then tossing it to the side of his bed. Looking at his belt, which landed inches from his face, he got an idea. And he hated himself for it.

He grabbed her by her waist and gently pulled her off of himself and pinned her to the bed underneath him. She gasped excitedly at his display of control, the anger and animalistic behavior she exhibited seeming to vanish once it seemed Drake was playing along. He grabbed his belt and brought her wrists together and started to wrap the black leather strap around them, again making sure to not harm her. She let out another pleased gasp then when he finished wrapping her wrists together, pulled them up over her head. Finally he began to wrap the remainder of the belt around a bar on his headboard, firmly securing her.

"See Drake. Isn't it so much better when you just let yourself go?" she said in the same soft tone.

Drake met her gaze once he had finished restraining her, gently cupping her cheek. "Kole, listen to me, I know you are not in your right mind, and if we did something that you honestly weren't ready for, then there wouldn't be any coming back from that. I'm sorry, but this can't happen. I promise to make this up to you when you come back to your senses." Drake didn't know why, but he kissed her on her cheek quickly, and left her tied to his bed.

"Drake what are you doing?" Kole growled as she fought against the belt that held her bound.

To preserve her modesty he drapped his blanket over her. "I'm sorry Kole, but you'll thank me later." Drake ran out his door and locked it with the bound girl screaming at him from behind the door.

* * *

Beast Boy let out another girlish squeak seeing the powerless empath that was now blocking the door. He almost didn't recognize her seeing as how she was in a completely different outfit from the top of her head to her toes. Glancing by her feet her saw her baggy pants and sweater in a bunch.

First off her hair, minus the two violet strands that framed her face, had been pulled back into a tiny poytail at the base of her head with the chakra on her forehead seemingly polished. She seemed to be wearing dark blue make-up on her eyes with red lipstick, making them pop out amongst her pale features. A black choker was wrapped around her neck with a crimson pendent that pointed to her clavical which Beast Boy couldn't help but stare at. Her chest was cupped with a black corset with violet lace along the front and over her bare shoulders.

After admiring her vuluptuous hourglass curves, Beast Boy's eyes dropped to her lower half which was covered with a pair of matching panties with her legs crossed in front of the other with her feet bare. Beast Boy had seen her legs every day since they became a team, but seeing them in the glow of the candle light made his heart stop.

She looked down at her outfit then back up at him, her dilated pupils sweeping his body.

"Well Garfield," he usual gravely voice was soft and inviting. "How did I do?" All he could do was let out peep, his dreams coming true right in front of him. Raven giggled and began to walk towards him, swaying her hips as slowly as she could like a metronome to further entrance the changeling.

"It's ok Garfield, you don't have to talk." She was inches away from him now, the scent of her breath filling his senses was intoxicating. "Just . . watch."

He couldn't speak and could barely think so he just let Raven lead. Raven gently pushed him until they were by her bed then she pushed him on top of it. She leaned foreward and began to crawl, slowly dragging her nose over his body taking in his animal musk until she met his gaze. She leaned in closely making sure they were nose to nose.

"Do you want me?"

Beast Boy suddenly felt as if something was screaming in his head, as if a dam had finally burst allowing him to hear his thoughts more clearly. It was his animal instincts. He thought that in this situation they would be screaming at him to mate with this women who was now stradling him, but instead they were screaming at him to run like hell. They were telling him he was in grave danger, and not just him. He had the distinct feeling that Raven was in danger as well.

These screams seemed to snap him back to earth and he felt like he was actually looking at Raven for the first time since he entered her room. Looking into her dilated eyes there was something wrong with them, he wasn't sure what it was, but he saw a predatory look in their violet hue. This . . . this wasn't her.

Beast Boy shifted into a geko and scurried away from the demoness leaping off of her bed landing on the ground before changing back.

"Garfield is something the matter?"

Even though he was entranced in her alluring body he was able to manage a basic question. "Raven are you feeling ok?"

She looked puzzled, but giggled. "Of course silly. I have never felt so . . . free." She spread her arms out wide as she laid down on her her bed. Beast Boy wavered slightly staring at the delicious body in front of him, but a quick slap from his own hand snapped him out of it.

"Raven something is wrong with you. I think your also under that love spell."

Raven sat up, her legs hanging off her bed. "Why do I have to be under a spell to want to be with you Gar?" She crossed her legs slowly making Beast Boy shudder and stare. He wanted to cross the room in a single bound and tackle her to her bed and start ravaging her body, but he couldn't stop the creatures in his head yelling at him to run.

Raven seemed to pick up on his internal conflict and stood up from her bed and walked slowly over to him.

"Garfield, it's okay. Just let this happen. You want it, I want it, whats the problem?" She put her hands against his body starting at his solid abs then slowly made her way up his chest to his neck, then wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled herself close to him. Once again his instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong, that he was in danger, but he was ignoring them.

He looked into her eyes, and he made his decision. They weren't her eyes, they were filled with an animalistic hunger and need that was anceint and primal.

He reached up and pulled her arms off of his neck. "Raven I have dreamed about this moment for . . . well I'm a guy so all my life, and I want this to happen with you, more then you will ever know." He cupped her cheek tenderly. "but your not the Raven I'm crazy about. Your not the sarcastic, witty, wise, angelic Raven I've come to know and love. I'm sorry Raven, but we can't do this. If we did this without your pure and honest consent, I would NEVER forgive myself."

Raven stepped back, tears beginning to fill her amethyst eyes. "I know what this is really about." she choked. "Its about that blonde bitch isn't it? You still want her more then me just because you've always thought she was prettier." She turned around and began sobbing, her face cupped in her hands.

Beast Boy fought to keep his eyes off of her butt . . . well just one look . . . . then he approached her. "Raven, come on it's not like that."

As fast as Beast Boy had ever seen her move she spun around and had him pinned against the wall, the same carniverous look flashing in her eyes.

"Don't worry Garfield, when I'm done with you, your going to forget all about that skank." Her voice had a glutteral tone to it that made Beast Boy cringe. Now he had to listen to his animal instincts.

Beast Boy peeped again before changing into a Gopher Snake and slithering out of her grasp. He changed back once he got to her door and attempted to open it.

"GARFIELD!" She shrieked which only caused Beast Boy to fumble about her door unable to open it. In a panic Beast Boy turned around to see the powerless, but furious half demon stomping towards him, until the door slid open behind him. Drake had gone to Raven's room in an attempt to find something that would explain what was happening with Kole, but found Beast Boy stumbling backwards instead.

"Beast Boy? What are you do-" the shrieking from the dark damsel got his attention. "Oh good, your up to speed." Drake grabbed him and yanked him from the bedroom.

Beast Boy threw his elbow into the door pad to his left effectively shattering it. The door slid closed before Raven could exit her room, leaving her locked inside cursing and banging on the door.

"Wow I didn't Raven knew half those words." Drake said leaning against the opposite wall.

Beast Boy and he slid down to the floor in confusion and exhaustion.

"Dude, what's going on around here?"

"Your asking me?" Drake looked towards the changeling. "I had to fight Kole off of me in my room just a few mintues ago."

"Really? Bumble Bee and Jinx nearly killed us in the elevater ealier." It was hard for them to think over the sounds of Raven's pounding. "We need to get to Robin and Cyborg. Odds are Zatanna and Starfire are under the same spell."

* * *

Once Cyborg burst through the door from the stairwell he heard the sounds of battle coming from the common room. He sprinted towards the living area in time to see Robin thrown out of the room and against the adjacent wall.

"Robin!" Cyborg ran to his team leader's side. "You ok?" Robin groaned as he attempting to get to his feet. Cyborg Took this as a yes. "What's going on?"

Looking in to what was left of the OPS room the could see green blasts exploding throughout the room along with the shriek of the alien princess.

"I don't know. Star and Zatanna just went balistic." Cyborg helped his leader to his feet.

"Well Bumble Bee and Jinx just tried to kill Raven, BB and I and I don't know where Kole and Drake are."

Finally they heard Zatanna scream as loud as she was able at the alien princess. " ** _ESUOM A OTNI TULS NEILA SIHT NRUT!"_** Robin and Cyborg sprinted into the OPS room to see Starfire scream in pain as she was surrounded by mystic energy. Once the energy disspersed Starfire had vanished.

"Zatanna what did you do?!" Robin shrieked. He and the metal teen began to search the area for Starfire, fearing the worse.

"Don't worry Robin." Zatanna's approached the team leader as if nothing had just happened. "She wont bother us anymore."

"Uh Rob, found Star." Robin turned to Cyborg who had picked up a small bundle in his hands. Taking a peak inside, Robin saw a soft orange mouse curled up in his large robotic hands.

"Is that . . . Starfire?"

"Scanners say it is." Robin turned to Zatanna who was now right in front of him.

She began to unbutton her shirt. "Come on Robin, lets go somewhere mo-" Robin had pulled out a small sprayer from his belt and sprayed the contents into the magicians face. One whiff and she was out. Robin caught her in his arms before she fell to the ground and carried her over to the couch to lay her down.

"Cyborg put the tower on lockdown." Robin ordered, just as Robin had done when he locked the tower down from the med bay. Cyborg gave StarMouse to Robin and went to the control pannel by the doors just as Beast Boy and Drake entered.

"Holy hell." was the response of seeing the common room trashed. Cyborg typed a few codes into the panel and once finished, tower let out a series of beeps signaling that it had been effectviely locked down.

"Alright all rooms, and halls have been locked down. No one is going anywhere." he announced.

"Well technically we can still leave since there aren't any doors in here." Beast Boy pointed out.

"That and Bumble Bee can probably pop in out of nowhere since she does the shrinking bug thing." Drake added.

"Okay then we'll have to make this quick." Robin and Cyborg gathered around the other two, the StarMouse still in his hands. Drake and Beast Boy eyed the orange mouse oddly.

"Is that-" Beast Boy started.

"Yeah. Zatanna did this to her." The StarMouse started squeaking maddly. Beast Boy tilted his head listening intently to the orange mouse. He then leapt into the air and changed into a mouse and landed just beside StarMouse in Robin's other hand. The others watched the two mice interact curiously then finally the green mouse leapt off of Robin's hand changing mid-air back into Beast Boy.

"What did she say?" Cyborg asked.

"Well she dosen't seem all love sick anymore. She said she felt like she was dreaming the whole time, like she wasn't in control of her body and now she finally snapped out of it once she was changed into a mouse. She said once she saw Zatanna with Robin she felt so much red hot rage she had to kill her." They all grimaced at the idea, especially coming from someone like StarMouse. "Anyways she said once the computer said we were coming back they all suddenly got this weird look in their eyes and they all seperated to different areas of the tower, and we know the rest."

Robin turned to Drake. "Is there anything you know of that has this kind of power over others?"

Drake shook his head. "To be honest there are hundreds of possibilities. We can rule out possession though. I tested Kole while she was pawing me."

"Where is she anyways?" Beast Boy asked him.

Drake paled. "She's a little tied up at the moment."

It had been to weird a day to go into the statement for now. "Okay well now we need to find Bumble Bee and Jinx and make sure they don't hurt anybody till we get this figured out. Drake can you call Landon?"

Drake got paler. "I don't have my phone," the others facepalmed, "but I do have . . . another way to contact him, but I'll need your help Robin."

"Okay. Beast Boy and Cyborg find Jinx and Bumble Bee. We'll try to contact Landon." Beast Boy and Cyborg took off into the tower.

Drake headed for the kitchen area and started rummaging for a bowl.

"So what do you need?" Robin asked.

"A bowl," Drake pulled out a small bowl and placed it on the table, then grabbed for a knife, "and I need blood." Robin gave him a puzzled look. but Drake took his hand and before he could protest, Drake had cut him across his palm and began to pour his blood into the bowl.

Robin jerked his hand back. "What the hell was that about?"

"I need human blood to do this, and even though I'm powerless at the end of the day, I'm not completely human." Drake began to swish the blood in the bowl around. Then he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. " ** _Tire Quiero Patem Me a Di . . ._** " Robin peered curiously into the bowl, and once the incantation was over he saw the contents begin to swirl on it's own, and bubble slightly. Robin leaned in closer when he thought he heard faint whispering coming from . . . the blood? He couldn't make anything out but Drake seemed to be able to hear something perfectly.

Drake opened his eyes looking into the bowl. "Landon can you hear me?"

"WHERE'S SPARKY!" Robin and Drake looked to the air to see an angry and . . . hot Bumble Bee buzzing above them. Her stingers were charged and ready to go as she searched for the metal teen. Her eyes zeroed in on the two heroes, who could see the blood lust perfectly. "Where. Is. He?" She growled

The two boys blushed before exchanging looks to each other. "Hey I'm on the phone." Drake said running to take cover behind the couch. Drake situated himself, listening to the battle between the two Titan leaders.

"Landon can you hear me?" he asked again into the bowl.

Once again he only heard the whispering. Until . . .

 _"Drake? Is that you?"_

"Yes! Landon thank god." said Drake excitedly. "We need your help."

 _"Well I have big things to tell you now that your not batty-"_

"Me first," Drake interrupted just as another explosion and scream sounded from behind him.

 _" . . . what was that?"_

"What I wanted to tell you. The short version is that we came back from a trip and the Titan girls are trying to seduce us."

There was a weird pause on the otherside. _"...And that's aweful becauuuuuse...?"_

"Landon focus. When we said no they went psycho, and tried to kill us."

Landon was quiet on the other side ** _._** _"Oh bloody hell. It's Lust."_

Drake rolled his eyes angryily. "Yes I know it's Lust thats-"

 _"No! Drake it's what I've been wanting to talk to you about. It's Lust the Sev-"_ The bowl was knocked out of his hands as the two struggling Titans were slammed against him. The blood spilt over the ground severing the connection Drake had established with Landon.

"Damn it!" Drake yelled seeing Bumble Bee Standing over them. She charged her stingers again, but Drake threw a kick into her gut then another into her head, and finished it off with a kick that knocked her against the wall, and unconscious.

Robin pulled himself up, then helped Drake to his feet. "Please tell me you got something useful?" Robin asked.

"I don't know. Landon said we are dealing with Lust."

Robin knit his brows together in thought. "I can see that, but what monster or demon is doing this?"

Drake thought back to his conversation with Landon. "No it was the way he said it. Not like dealing with a monster. He said it like we are dealing with the actual . . . Lust." It didn't make sense to either of them, but it was all they had. "Not only that, but Kole said something about feeling free. Like she had no restraint or inhibitions. She mentioned just giving . . .in . . . "

Both boys got deep in thought. "Lust. . love . . want . . need . . Lust." Robin started pacing with his finger on his chin and for some reason just started with the word.

"I think," Robin started, "I have an idea."

"Oh good cuz I got nothing."

* * *

Cyborg and Beast Boy had scowered as much of the tower as they could, but they found no sign of the former villainess anywhere, or Bumble Bee for that matter. Bumble Bee would have been harder to find due to her powers, but they should have at least found Jinx by now.

"Geez were is she?" Beast Boy shouted out loud.

"Got me, you'd think she'd be-" Suddenly the phone on his arm began buzzing, "I got a call?" The screen fizzled and they were face to face with, "SARAH?!"

She looked a bit taken aback, but quickly recovered, "Hey Cyborg, I just haven't heard from you in a while."

"Hey! Yeah-hey! Look Sarah this isn't a good time right now." Cyborg shooed Beast Boy off of him as he tried to evesdrop.

"Cyborg sweetie."

The Titans stiffened and the intense purring coming from behind them. "I was wondering where you ran off too." The worst part was that she was still dressed in her bright pink underthings.

"Cyborg, whose that?" The metal teen looked back to the girl on his arm in horror.

"Uh, I-It's nobody-" A spark of pink energy shot his arm clean off of his body and landed under Jinx's foot.

"Sorry sweety," she cooed, "But he's all mine." And with a snap of her fingers the call cut out. "Too bad, so sad."

Cyborh may have been enraged at the hexer, but he had to remember that she wasn't in her right mind. "Jinx, listen to me, this is some kind of spell going on here-"

"Cy wait!"

Jinx glared at him with her eyes burning a bright pink. "BACK THE HELL OFF!" She shouted, but Beast Boy didn't back down.

"Cy that's not Jinx." he said in a low growl.

Cyborg looked at him quizically, even Jinx looked confused. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Of course I'm Jinx. Who the hell else would I be?!"

"Cy, listen. Her scent is all off. Jinx usually smells like flowers and licorice, but she dosen't have any scent at all."

Jinx gawked at the changeling with her mouth hanging open in shock, then back at Cyborg who seemed to believe his green friend. Cyborg stepped back changing his remaining arm into his signiture sonic cannon, while Beast Boy got into a fighting stance.

Jinx looked back and forth between the two then let a smile creep across her lips. They had seen that smile before, the cheshire like grin that stretched from ear to ear, but this time was different. This smile had no feeling behind it whatsoever, just a hollow, smug, smile. She looked at Beast Boy, her pink eyes going blank, which unerved the changeling.

She rose her shoulders letting out a sheepish grin. "I guess the cats out then. Though you gotta admit. I am one HELL of an actress."


	10. Lust

Chapter 10: Lust

Down in the lower levels of the Tower, the unconscious Bumble Bee and Zatanna were housed in seperate containment cells and sealed tight, but as an added measure, they included power-canceling collars. StarMouse was currently on Robin's shoulder squeaking and sniffing around, but mostly nuzzling the side of his head tenderly. Robin let out a small smile towards the soft orange mouse which caused him to blush slightly. Beast Boy had traveled quietly to both Raven, and Drake's room to check on their occupants. From what he was able to hear, they were both doing fine, just exhausted from shouting and yelling non-stop. He didn't dare use his usual strategy of evasdropping by sneaking into their rooms in the shape of an ant for fear that the spell they were under would cause them to notice him immediately.

That just left their "guest".

The Jinx imposter sat in one of the interrogation rooms which held two metal chairs and a solid metal table, currently she was cuffed to a small ring in the center of the table. She sat staring at the two way mirror with a lustful stare, a small smile on her face. Occasionally she would glance at the video camera at the upper corner of the room, where she knew she was being watched. Currently the four boys, plus StarMouse were watching from an observing room with different video feeds going into the different cells. The main one in focus was the Jinx doppleganger.

Robin kept his eyes on the moniter that led to the imposters cell, he was looking for any sort of tell, or weakness he could exploit when he questioned her. So far she was still, besides glancing back and forth between the mirror and the camera. Other then that she didn't show any emotion or movement.

The others in the room with him were just as stoic.

Beast Boy was leaning against the wall deep in thought, while Drake sat on one of the tables leaning his head against the wall swinging his legs back and forth. The most concerning memeber at this point was Cyborg. He too had his arms crossed over his massive metalic chest staring down at the moniter of the fake Jinx, no emotion on his face but a deep scowl. This unnerved Beast Boy the most. The last time he saw Cyborg like this was when he went pure robot with the chip in his head. He didn't like it then and he didn't like it now.

Finally Beast Boy had to break the silence. "So go through it one more time. What the hell is she?" Beast Boy asked.

Robin didn't turn to face him when he answered. "She is a living imbodiment of one of the Seven Deadly Sins. Lust." He answered.

Even if Beast Boy knew what that meant he still had to ask. "Look I know what the Seven Sins are, I've seen the movie, but what does that have to do with her? And why is one of them in our tower making our friends go all psycho?" No one seemed to have an answer for that.

Except one.

"Think of it as just stretching their legs." came a british accent by the door of the observing room. The king of Demons Landon walked into the center of the semi-circle the Titans formed. "Hello boys." He turned to Drake. "This is what I needed to talk to you about, but you were too busy in butterfly net territory."

Drake shrugged. "Still am. Now do you want to tell us what the hell is going on, or are you just gonna stand there and look pretty?"

Landon smirked. "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful darling." Landon walked over to the moniter looking down the interrogation rooms occupant and let out a small snort. "So this is Lust? How cliche." Landon turned to the others. "Well to start, you need to know that when I became king of the pit there was a lot of cleaning up I had to do, this you already know. What you didn't know was that one of my projects was cleaning up the mess Trigon had made during his tenure, and this includes his followers on earth."

"Trigon had followers?" Robin asked.

"Of course. How else did you think Raven was brought into this world? A ritual was performed by his followers to allow Trigon access into this world for a short time, and while he was here he had a one night stand with Raven's mother, Arella. Against her will of course. She was under the impression she was going to be the bride of the all powerful demon king. Well we all know how well that went."

The oxygen in the room was gone. They had known that Trigon was Raven's father, but the particulars as to how that happened were unknown to them and they didn't care either way. Plus once they defeated Trigon they never wanted to think about the four-eyed demon again.

Landon let that register for a moment before continuing. "Not long after that, she was found by the monks of Azarath and yada yada yada here we are now. I apologize though for being the one to tell you this, but you have to know for what I am about to tell you. After Raven was conceived and then born, Trigon's loyalists searched for the child. However since dimensional hoping is foreign to most, they never found her. Once she came into this world his followers were told to leave her be until the time her destiny was to be fullfilled."

The room got even more tense once the incident was brought up.

Picking up on this Drake turned to Landon. "It seems that's a sensitive subject here so you might wanna skip to the end."

Landon nodded. "Well the rest you already know. What you don't know is that Trigon fathered thousands of children throughout hundreds of different dimensions trying to get the right candidate for the job. And lucky you, it was your own darling Raven."

Once again the boys couldn't speak. Thousands of children? And the one that just happened to be his portal was their best friend?

"You still haven't gotten to the part about the Seven Sins." Cyborg said sternly. Not once had he looked away from the moniter of the fake Jinx.

"I'm getting to that. See once Trigon fell his followers returned. Trigon can't be killed only contained and weakend. Raven beat him back so bad there was no way he would come back to this world, not at full power at least. However there are always ways for someone as devious as Trigon to get what he wants. You remember I mentioned he fathered thousands of children over different dimensions? Well seven of them had a particular place in his heart. Care to guess which ones?"

Robin whiped his head over to stare at Landon so fast, StarMouse almost fell off. "So wait, Trigon birthed the Seven Sins?" asked Robin.

"Yes and no. You see the Sins are as old as time itself, maybe older, Trigon just gave them bodies. However the Monks of Azarath locked them away, and if they were ever released they would be able to free their father from his prison. That is where I came in. Ever since I was made King, Trigon's followers have been trying to replicate the ritual that brought ol' four-eyes into this world for his booty call. However the spell is unique. It will call the king of demons which happens to be me, however that all changed a few weeks ago.

"My associates and I discovered a ritual performed and I wasn't summoned, but one of the Seven Sins was. Since then we have been trying to stop the followers of Trigon from releasing any more of the spawn, and we are doing a very piss poor job of it." He turned to the moniter. "Obviously."

It wasn't quiet for as long this time around. "How many have escaped?" Drake asked.

"By my count, four. Sloth, Greed, Gluttony, and now Lust." Landon pointed with his thumb at the screen behind him. "By the way with Lust here what has been happening?" Everyone in the observation room got awkwardly quiet. Landon looked at each of them one by one. "Don't make me read your minds now. I want the deets."

With everyone still uncomfortably silent Drake spoke keeping in to the bare bones. "The Titan girls were attacking us with intense desire."

"Well except for Starfire." Robin motioned to the orange mouse on his shoulder. "She tried to literally kill my friend."

Landon seemed more interested in the fact that there was a mouse on Robin's shoulder. "That mouse is Starfire?" StarMouse squeaked while nodding her head up and down.

"Why now?" Drake asked hoping to change the subject. "Why have people been trying to summon the Seven Sins all of a sudden?"

Landon took his eyes of StarMouse. "This is the part you might not like. To be honest it started accidently. Seeing as how Raven is Trigon's chosen, this whole mess didn't start until she started to give in to her demonic heritage, which was when Carnus attempted to kill her." Landon heard a low growl coming form Beast Boy's chest, which for some reason he found amusing. _Ah Young love_.

"So where does that leave us?" Drake asked.

"Now we need to know where the other sins are planning on being released," Landon turned to the screen again, "and we have the perfect interrogation subject."

Drake stood up from the table he sat on and approached the demon. "You know how to interrogate something that isn't even a demon?"

Landon scoffed. "Please I was Carnus's finest student in the art of torture and interrogation. Besides, her feminine wiles wont work on me. You know, no soul and all."

"Dosen't mean she'll talk." Drake said crossing his arms.

Robin stepped foreward. "I was taught by the Batman himself in the art of getting the truth out." He had a slight smirk on his face as he began to stroke StarMouse on her little fuzzy head.

Landon rolled his eyes. "Please. I give you four seconds before she has you drolling over that adorable mouse on your shoulder. You being human and all."

Robin was about to argue back, but Landon actually gave him an idea.

XXXXXX

Lust-Jinx began to tap impatiently on the table in front of her, you'd think she would be cold still in her lingerie from before, but she found the goosebumps that decorated her skin made it better to tease her captors. She wondered which one it would be? Maybe the Boy Wonder? That could be fun, but he was such a prude. Maybe the Robot? He had a lot of angst in his mind that she could play with. Maybe the Knight? Ooh the fun she could have with him. She giggled with delight on the edge of her seat waiting for when her plaything came through the door.

FInally she heard the click and creak of the door slowly opening and revealed her guest for the evening, she was honestly suprised to see who was walking in. Her stunned pink eyes met the brilliant emerald of the team goofball.

Beast Boy put on straight face as he took a seat from the ancient being in front of him. Lust-Jinx smirked at him.

"I have to admit, I was not expecting this. I was expecting the Boy Wonder or the Knight. To be honest I wanted the Knight, he has some juicy stuff in that pretty head of his." She leaned on the table making sure her pale breasts were staring him in the face. "May I ask why they sent you?"

Beast Boy cleared his throat, doing his best to keep his eyes locked with hers. Even if she wasn't the opbject of his desire they were still boobs damn it. "They think I may have an immunity to your power."

She tilted her head in genuine confusion while licking her teeth. "And why is that?"

Beast Boy noticed her confusion got more confident. "Well, when our friend was turned into a mouse she was released from your spell. Robin was able to deduce the reason is because animals don't feel Lust, at least not in the sense that humans do. So in short my animal instincts are protecting me from your power."

Lust-Jinx raised her brows in genuine admiration for the changeling. "I have to admit that it is pretty clever of you. So how about we put that theory to the test then." Her eyes flashed from a pink to violet then she slowly became the women of Beast Boy's desire. Lust took the shape of his friend and teammate Raven, complete with the a jade green corset she had worn when she had tried to seduce Beast Boy earlier. To her utter shock he was holding on quite well. He barely flinched when she changed shape, but she had more cards to play.

"Hmm how about we try something more familier." Lust-Raven then shifted again. Still as Raven but dressed in her signature blue cloak and black leotard. Beast Boy held on though, keeping a straight face and arms crossed, but Lust was good. "How about..." She shifted again, still in Raven form, but now her hair was longer and her cloak and leotard was a pure white, just as she was when she defeated her father. "...this."

Beast Boy gulped visibly enough that she knew she hit the nail on the head. To be honest he loved this look on Raven. Her hair longer with her cloak a snow white. He often fantasized about her looking like this and the doppleganger in front of him knew this, which just proved a theory the boys in the observation room had been working on. "So you can read minds then huh?"

She clicked her tounge in thought. "Yes and no. If you were to think of a number between 1 and 10, I couldn't tell you what it was. But I can see the object of your bodies desires."

Beast Boy raised a brow slightly at one particular part of her comment. "You mean 'what my heart desires'?"

Lust-Raven giggled. "No. Lust is about the _body_ wants. You know 'Sins of the flesh' and all that. Again this puts you at an advantage because animals aren't concerned about what the body wants, they are driven by a need. The need to eat, sleep, mate. That kind of thing."

Beast Boy once again flinched, but this time he wasn't to happy about being called an animal. "So this is the grand master plan then huh? Make our friends go psycho with lust, then what, make them kill us if we say no?"

Once again Lust-Raven giggled, but it was going more towards a laugh. "You humans are so funny. You see, my brothers and I don't have to do much for people to 'go crazy' as you put it. You see everyone suffers from Lust, Greed, Laziness, Wrath and so on to some degree, we just remove the roadblocks people put up in their minds. The things that make them say 'they can't', we remove and replace with, 'why not'? What's hilarious is that you humans just have to have someone to blame when things go wrong." Her voice got whinney as she spoke in a mocking pout. "Oh the devil made me do it. Oh it's just how I am. I can never change. Blah blah blah. You see we may be the imbodiment of your sins, but we have never forced anyone to do anything, and It's been that way since your kind took the first bite of the fruit, and it will be that way till the last human takes It's final breath." Beast Boy seemed genuinely interested in what this entitiy was telling him. Seeing the interest in his eyes she tilted her head looking him over curiously. "You are quite a wonder Mr. Logan."

Beast Boy faught to keep his stoic expression, committed not to buy into her flattery. "How do you figure?"

Lust-Raven looked into his eyes thoughtfully. Beast Boy was aware she was reading his mind but he didn't know how to kick her out. "You care so much for my sister. Just a common demon, and you care about her more then anything in this world. How curious."

Beast Boy fought to keep his body language neutral, but he hated how this thing referred to his friend as her sister. "She isn't your sister. She's ours."

Lust-Raven saw this and she squealed in delight. "Oh wow. You got it bad don't you? You don't see her as a sister and you know it. Can't hide it from me, Mr. Logan. Don't missunderstand, Lust isn't a bad thing after all."

"I beg to differ." Beast Boy responded quickly.

She tilted her head in a flirtasious manner. Beast Boy had to continuely remind himself that this wasn't the real Raven, and so his heart needed to stop fluttering at her teasing gestures. "Lust is fleeting and short lived. Love, real love lasts forever. Love helps people become better people, it is warm and comes with open arms and an open heart. Lust is nothing more then an open appetite."

Lust-Raven searched his eyes again. "Hm you actually believe that? Interesting."

Beast Boy wanted to get passed this. "What are you planning?" he asked in a snarl.

Lust-Raven laughed again. "Why do I have to be planning anything? Can't a girl have fun once in a while? And believe me..." she shifted again, but this time she took the form of Terra. "...I am having so much fun." She leaned back in her chair, the cuff taunt on her wrists. "I'm going to let you in on a little secret, because I think you are just so cute." She shifted again but this time into Starfire. "There is no plan. There never has been a plan. You see our father can be released once all of us have been set free from our cages. Once we're out it dosen't matter what we do. The doors have been opened so the locks that keep my father bound are broken." She shifted again into Kole. "Once we walk among you we can do whatever we want. We can chose to serve our father, or go forth and cause chaos in his name. Me personally. I like the chaos idea."

Beast Boy let all of this sink in. It was sick. She was toying with people because it was fun for her. "Where's Jinx?" he asked finally.

Lust-Kole scrunched her face in thought before changing into Jinx again. "Hmmm last I saw her, she was bleeding in a ditch not far from the Titans North tower."

Beast Boy's sharp ears picked up the yell of his best friend coming from the obervation room, causing Lust-Jinx to do a mock pout. "Awe did I say something wrong?" The next thing either of them knew, Cyborg burst through the door and leapt for the doppleganger. He grabbed her by her neck and pinned her against the wall, ripping the cuffs off of the table.

"CY!" Beast Boy shouted getting to his feet, but was stunned to see Cyborg's sonic cannon aimed right between his eyes. Beast Boy shut his mouth and sat back down, then Cyborg aimed his cannon at the imposter.

"Where. Is. She?" he growled over the hum of his weapon.

She grinned. "Like I said, in a ditch somewhere by her tower." Cyborg dropped the fake Jinx and stormed out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Cyborg felt a bubbling rage in the pit of his robotic stomach. Once he knew this wasn't Jinx he just got angrier with each second, especially after humiliating him in front of Sarah. He was tired of his friends getting hurt, tired of them dying, tired of demons. He often considered himself a respecter of life, especially being a hero, but these things didn't deserve to live in his opinion. He was ready to slaughter every single one of them, if it meant keeping his family safe, his respect for life waning each day they still lived.

He headed for the stairwell that would lead him to the T-ship. At least that was the plan until his leader stood in his way. Seeing his friend tare out of there he leapt into action, but first gave StarMouse to Drake.

"Cyborg you can't go now!" Robin shouted.

Cyborg glared at the Boy Wonder noticing that StarMouse was gone. "Get out of my way Robin." Cyborg made an attempt to move past him but Robin didn't budge. "Get out of my way." He growled through his teeth.

"Cyborg you leave now we'll be down a man and we can't afford that right now."

With one massive hand Cyborg pushed Robin against the wall, he didn't mean to shove him hard but the sound of slight cracking from the back of Robin's head made him feel bad...for a second. "I am going to find her."

"No I am!" Cyborg turned to see Landon already on his phone. "I sent a search party to look for your friend. They should have something to report in a matter of minutes."

Cyborg stood their stunned for a second but quickly came back. "No I've got to find her." He turned again to leave but froze as he was surrounded by black smoke. He felt the familiar cold sensation he would feel when Raven would teleport them. The darkness wrapping around him then before he could blink his world began to swirl in a mixture of black and white colors. Teleporting always made him feel like he was on a rollarcoaste ride, the way his stomach dropped and the landings were always rough.

He hit the ground, which was now loose soil and twigs, with a thud on one knee before lifting his head to look at his surroundings. He was deep in a dark forest that he had never been to before, but through the trees he could see the familiar look of a T shaped tower standing in the middle of the forest. Above him he could hear wooshing sounds going through the tops of the trees causing leaves, pincones and loose branches to fall with a clink on his body armor. Looking up he could see clouds of black smoke flying through the trees at amazing speed. He couldn't count how many clouds he saw but they flew in every direction and seemed to be searching for something.

Cyborg was too busy looking at the smoke to see Landon standing next to him. He jumped from being startled. "What the hell did you do?"

"I teleported us by the Titan North tower. That is were Sin slut said she would be yes?"

"Well yeah," Cyborg looked up at the smoke, "are those demons?"

Landon looked up at the individual clouds of smoke. "Those loyal to me yes." One of the clouds flew towards them and began to fly around Landon specifically. Cyborg could hear soft whispering coming from the cloud that sent a chill down his robotic spine. The cloud flew away and Landon turned to Cyborg.

"This way." Landon began to walk in a direction to the right of the clearing they were standing, but Cyborg broke out in a run following the cloud that was flying away.

"Please be ok." he whispered. She needed to be ok. Wait? Where is this coming from? He hadn't given Jinx a second thought since his time undercover at the H.I.V.E academy, now all of the sudden he was running through the woods to find her? Maybe it was because Wally didn't have his powers to watch over her? Yeah thats it. He was just being a good friend thats all. Cyborg tore through the forest, running through thick bushes and fallen logs, not caring what was in his way and finally came to a clearing with a bunch of black clouds circling around one spot. There was a small ditch underneath the cloud and what he saw in the center of the ditch made his heart stop...if he had one.

The blackness of the forest hid the girl, which Cyborg thought was odd since her moonlight skin woud have shown up even in the darkness of the trees. Cyborg had to change his robotic eye into It's nightvision mode to see her. Jinx lay in the center of the ditch, unconsious and unmoving. Without a second of hesitation Cyborg leapt into the ditch and ran to her side and began to scan her with his eqiupment while his eyes looked her over from the outside.

Her lip was split, and both of her eyes were black. Her hair was disheveled, no longer the horn like look he was used to, but now it was matted over her face with blood causing her hair to stick to her skin. Continuing to examine her he could see her arm was broken and at least her right leg as well, her clothes were ripped, torn and covered with her blood. Finally her internal scan was comeplete and Cyborg paled.

Sure enough her left arm and right leg were broken, and she had lost a lot of blood. A few of her organs seemed to have been shredded and ripped apart...and her heart wasn't beating.

"NO!" he shouted. He grapped her head and gently turned it to face him. "Jinx," he said softly, "come on. Wake up." She made no movement. No sound.

"Cyborg." Cyborg turned around to see Landon standing there, his minions flying around him causing his dark trenchcoat to flap about in the wind. "I'm sorry-"

"NO! Not like this!" Cyborg pulled some of the armor off of his arm and ripped out a few wires that crackled with electricity. Landon stood back watching curiously as the robotic teen struggled to save his friend. Cyborg let out a yell as he put the two wires against the sorceresses chest. Her body convulsed for a moment, arching on her back, before falling limp again.

No pulse.

Landon reached out his powers allowing them to flow over the girl. He could detect no signs of life, and yet the soul hadn't left her body. Odd.

Shocked her again. And again. And again. And again.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGG." Cyborg put as much of his energy into this final zap sending the volts into the girls body in a disperate attempt to start her heart. Her body once again convulsed against the electric shock, but once it was finished she, again, was motionless.

For a few seconds.

She let out a series of small coughs causing Landon to stare in complete shock at what he was seeing. He couldn't feel anything from the girl, and now she was breathing?

Cyborg held her face close to his. "Jinx? Jinx?" She wasn't moving again but she was letting out shallow breaths. "Landon you have to-" He was interrupted when he saw a stream of black smoke leave Landon's hand and shove itself into the girls mouth. She arched her back, excepting the black smoke before falling onto her back again.

Cyborg looked at him with a worried look. "Relax. This will keep her heart beating while I teleport us back to your tower." Cyborg nodded in understanding as Landon wrapped them in his own smoke and teleported them back to Cyborg's tower.

XXXXXXXX

Beast Boy scrambled off of the chair only to be kicked in the chest. he stumbled backwards but the triped over the chair crashing to the ground. Looking at his assailant he could see Lust-Jinx standing over him, still cuffed, and smiling. Beast Boy attempted to get back up but he was forced back down with a boot down on his chest.

Lust had shifted back into Raven and had the heel of her boot pressing him down against the floor. She sighed shaking her head. "Humans. Such silly predictable creatures."

"Hey!" Lust-Raven looked up to see Drake standing there. He held the blade he carried in a forward grip fighting stance.

Lust-Raven scoffed. "You think a piece of a blade made from angel blood is going to do anything against me?"

Drake shrugged. "Maybe not, but at least It's pointy." Drake charged at the Raven look-a-like with the blade still in the forward grip position an attempt to stab entity. She dodged most of the blows but the ones that connected burned her horribly. She stepped back upon realising that his blade can indeed hurt her, but she had one more trick to spring on the Knight.

She shifted once again but this time Beast Boy didn't recognize the women but Drake did. Drake nearly dropped the blade looking at the new shape the entity had taken.

"Drake who is that?" Beast Boy asked as he got to his feet.

The new women turned her aqua blue eyes to him. "I'm his first, and only love Garfield."

The women was elegant and beautiful leaving Beast Boys mouth hanging open.

 _Drake fell in love with her?_ he thought. _Whoa_.

She was just a few hairs shorter then Drake, who stood at 6'1, she had a slender build with a slight set of curves. She wore a long crystal-blue dress that left her shoulders bare with a slight hint of cleavage. Her torso was covered with a cyrstallized bodice along with translucent, powder blue sleeves. At the bottom of her dress by the right leg was a knee-high slit that showed off her elegant legs as she walked. Her platinum blonde hair was braided tightly and matched her pale skin very well. There was a light dusting of purple make-up over her eyes with her soft lips colored a light pink. Attached to her bodice was a long clear cape that was decorated with snowflakes.

She folded her hands in front of her and stared at the two boys, but mostly at Drake. Drake gripping the blade tighter in anger.

"You...bitch..." he growled, reffering to Lust of course.

"Now now Drake. You'll want to watch your language in front of a Queen." Lust said.

"Dude she's a queen too?" Beast Boy gaped.

"Oh yes my dear friend." Lust began to walk towards Drake ignoring the changeling. "And she loved him. With everything she had she loved him." Drake didn't budge as Lust was mere inches from his face. Beast Boy, unsure of what to do, just moved to the side yet still had his animal instincts ready to strike if he had to.

Lust moved so her nose was barely touch Drake's. "You loved her too. Such a sweet tale, except for the whole happily ever after part, when you abandoned her." Lust took delight in seeing Drake flinch at the image in front of him. He knew this wasn't the women he loved and yet after all these years here she was...not only just a dream.

Beast Boy could feel his animal instincts kicking in. "Drake thats not-" There was a force of energy that pushed Beast Boy away and slammed him into the wall. Beast Boy slid to the ground in pain, unable to help Drake now.

Drake moved backwards into the wall behind him as Lust boxed him in.

"Drake, you don't have to be alone anymore. We can finally be together, just like we've always wanted." Their bodies were now pressed against each other, her lips just about touching his. She brought her hands to his face and caressed his cheeks gently, not realizing her mistake.

Drake smiled at her as he placed his forehead on hers, tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Elsa," Lust gasped when she felt the blade enter her stomach, "but I have to let you go." Drake wrapped his arm around Lust-Elsa's waist and lowered her to the floor, his blade still placed inside her body. Lust-Elsa took a few more shuddered breaths before the life left her eyes, then the vessel began to wither in his arms. Fresh tears began to fall freely from Drake's face as he watched the image of the women he loved wither into a heap of nothing. Strange, they didn't evaporate this time.

Drake didn't even notice Landon come back into the interrogation room.

Landon looked down at the dead women in Drake's arms, then to Beast Boy. "What'd I miss?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy and Robin were sitting on the floor against the wall just outside Drake's room. Beast Boy was deep in thought while Robin held a ice pack to the back of his head. After Lust was killed Landon began to use his powers to search their souls to see if they were still tainted with Lusts influence. Bumble Bee and Zatanna were clear, and so was StarMouse obviously. He and Drake were now in his room checking over Kole. Landon reappeared from his room a few minutes later, without Drake.

"How's Kole?" Robin asked.

"She's clean." Landon answered simply.

"So our theory is probably true then." Robin thought.

"Well technically we wont know for sure until they wake up. Shall we check on miss Raven?"

"What about Drake?" Beast Boy asked.

"He is going to stay with darling Kole until she wakes up." Landon procedded towards the stairs with Robin and Beast Boy getting to their feet to follow.

"Who was that last women Lust turned into?" Beast Boy asked as they followed. "Drake called her, Elsa?"

Landon was quiet a moment as he ascended the stairs. "The story is not mine to tell, but from what I can tell you is that she was a queen from a long time ago who was gifted with incredible power over ice and snow. So you still have hope broccoli, opposites do attract."

Beast Boy glared at the back of Landon's head. "What happened to her?" Robin asked.

"As I said before," they exited the stairwell and entered the hall where Raven's room was located, "It's not my tale to tell." Landon looked down the hallway realizing he didn't know where the girls room was. Beast Boy and Robin walked in front of him and headed for the girls room. Once they got to her door, Beast Boy got a nervous look.

"Heh. Forgot that I had to crush this." he motioned at the broken door panel.

Landon got a funny look on his face looking at the door, like he was looking for something. "You locked her in there right?" he asked.

Beast Boy looked at him worridly. "Yeah?"

Landon got concerned then pushed the palm of his hand against the door. A blast of black energy blew the door off of the wall and he entered the girls room. Beast Boy and Robin were right behind him, remembering that no one was allowed in her room. Although looking into the room that threat left their minds.

It was empty.

"Raven?!" Robin yelled. The two boys started to search for her as Landon looked around trying to sense her presence.

"Is there any way out of this room besides the door?" he asked sternly.

"The tower was on lock down so even if she wanted to she couldn't get out. And she's powerless so she couldn't phase anywhere." Robin answered after searching under her bed.

Beast Boy was searching her drawers causing Landon to smirk. "I doubt she's hidding in her panty drawer."

"I'm looking for her meditation mirror?" Beast Boy bit back.

Both Robin and Landon looked confused. "Her what?"

Beast Boy pulled out an antique gothic looking mirror. "She uses this to meditate sometimes. It's supposed to be a portal to her mind."

Robin was still confused but Landon scrambled out of the way. "Put that thing away before you hurt yourself!" He shouted.

Beast Boy ignored him and looked at the mirror oddly.

It was blank.

He couldn't even see his own reflection, it looked like a black piece of paper was placed over the glass. After scratching at the glass to make sure nothing was on it he came to the conclusion that it wasn't working, but he handed it to Landon to check.

Landon turned it over in his hands handling it delicately. The last thing he wanted was to vacation in Raven's mind. Finally he responded, "I feel no magic coming off of this thing." and hurridly gave it back to Beast Boy.

At first the shapeshifter was worried but then he remembered Raven was powerless so it must have effected the mirror to her mind as well.

The group then heard a beeping noise coming from Robin's communicater. Thinking it was Cyborg, or Raven he grabbed it flipping it open. He wasn't expecting to see who was on the other side.

"Terra?" Beast Boy and Landon looked over his shoulder and sure enough the screen was filled with the blue eyed blonde.

"Dude you gave her a communicater?" Beast Boy asked to Robin. It sounded much harsher then he intended it to be in front of the former Titan, but he was to aggitated at the moment to care.

"It's a dummy comunicater that will only work for ten hours at a time. For emergencies." Robin turned to the girl on the screen. "Terra what's wrong?"

"Hey...um..." she started. She sounded like she was whispering and was looking around nervously. "Is Raven with you guys?"

The confusion level in the room was getting higher at the odd question. "Why?" Beast Boy asked. Again harsher then he intended.

Terra looked around to make sure she couldn't be heard where ever she was. "I...I think she might be in trouble."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jump City. One hour ago.

After Terra had rested at the hotel she went about the city. Nothing to exciting happened to her that day, to be honest it was just another day as a normal girl. Window shopping, Fruit Smoothie, hit on by random obnoxious guys, the usual. She thought back to her time as a Titan. Sure she was working for a villain at the time, but there was never a dull moment.

The bus back towards her hotel was rather empty, she never took it often so she wasn't sure if this was unusual, but she didn't mind. The quiet gave her a chance to think and reflect. She leaned her head against the window of the bus, casually looking over at the other passenger. A gothic looking young man that reminded her of trips to Hot Topic, but she wasn't one to judge. Their eyes met and they exchanged a small smile and nod but that was the most of their enteraction. The bus slowed down at the next stop and let another passenger on. A rather skrawny looking young man with flat black hair and pale skin. He was dressed in a black hoodie with the hood drawn up, but once he got on the bus he pulled his hood down. She paid him no mind at least until the gothic kid announced his presence by calling his name.

"Adonis! It's been a while man."

The one called Adonis smiled at the gothic young man. "J.T. Good to see ya bud." The two greeted each other with a fist bump as Adnois took a seat across from J.T. and the bus pulled away. Terra kept her head leaned against the window. _Huh? Adonis? That sounds familiar_. She shrugged it off as the two boys talked.

"So what are you up to these days?" The one called J.T. asked. "I almost didn't recognize you without your 'super suit'."

Adnois scoffed. "Your one to talk. Besides I don't need that thing anymore."

J.T. tilted his head in confusion. "Really? I remember you were always trying to find the newest and baddest toys for that thing. So what you outgrew it, or something?"

Adnois had a wicked smile spread across his pale face. "Something like that." Terra couldn't help but hear the slight darkness creep it's way into the scrawny kids voice. It unnerved her and judging by the look on his companions face, he was unsettled by it as well. "You wanna know what I've been up too?" Adonis asked.

"Yeah sure." J.T. answered. He wasn't visibly shaken by this Adonis, but Terra could hear it in his voice. Besides Adnois seemed like the kind of guy to boast about his occomplishments. Whether J.T. wanted to hear them or not.

"Well I dumped the whole suit thing and adopted a new form of adrenaline rush. The other night I bagged me a girl from the High School. What's it called? Murry something?"

"Murakami?" J.T. guessed

"That's it!" Adnois let out a laugh which made Terra freeze. Her old high school.

"So wait you," J.T. leaned towards Adonis so the bus driver couldn't hear them, but Terra still could, "raped a High School kid?" Terra could hear the slight disgust in J.T.s voice, however Adnois either didn't hear it or didn't care.

"Yeah man. And she was one sweet piece of tail let me tell ya. Ashley Trevor was her name." Terra's heart stopped. She knew Ashley, well not personally, but she was a cheerleader and super popular so everyone knew who she was.

Adonis continued on boasting about his crime against the girl which made Terra sick to her stomach. He left out a few details of course but the one that caught her attention the most was how he dressed her up to look like one of the Titans.

"You did what?" J.T. asked still clearly disgusted but Adonis simply ignored it.

"You heard me." Adnois laughed.

J.T. sat there stunned for a moment. "Huh I didn't think that was your thing?"

"You know neither did I, but I met this guy and he...well helped me overcome some hurdles, so to speak."

"Oh yeah, who?"

"Ah you wouldn't believe me even if I told ya. But he helped gain the confidence I needed to take what I want." J.T. nodded noticing the bus was coming to a stop. As soon as it did though Adnois stood up. "Well man this is my stop."

"Alright bud. Hey one more question. Which Titan chick did you fantasize about?"

Adonis got a look in his eyes as if he was thinking about the last cheeseburger he ate. "That tasty witch. And if all goes well tonight...I'll get another taste." Adnois didn't say anymore as he got off the bus.

Terra subtely stood and got off the bus through the door that was closer to the back of the bus. Hitting the pavement she saw Adonis make his way down the street in the direction of a few warehouses and labs.

Her mind raced with thoughts of what she just overheard. It seemed like a something out of a movie, or a story told by a stranger. This sort of thing didn't happen to people you know, it just dosen't. And what he did to Ashely, it was just sick. Thinking back though Terra admitted the cheerleader did kind of look like Raven, that alone must have been enough to put her on this sick freaks radar. As she followed him, remembering her training in stealth, she wondered where he was headed and what his plan was. Either way he admitted to a crime now she could report him, either to the Titans or the cops it didn't really matter, she just wanted to make sure no one got harmed while she had him in her sights.

Finally Adonis stopped in front of an abandoned labratory turned warehouse. Terra moved into a nearby allyway, and got to one knee, making sure she wouldn't be in his eye level if he turned around, and peered around the corner. Adonis stood there, with his hands in his sweater pockets, looking around and pacing in small circles. He seemed to be waiting for someone. Terra took this chance to take out the communicater Robin had given her and type the code to contact him.

Adonis shuffled his feet as he waited. To be honest he was impatient as hell, but the "lessons" he learned while the demon Marik was in his head, taught him to wait. He was promised his prize and he was going to deliver, that much was sure.

Suddenly the temperature dropped, causing Adonis to pulled the draw strings on his hoodie to keep him warm.

"Ah slightly early I see." Adnois was met with the demon Marik. He was dressed the same as he met him before, with the leather biker pants, boots, and a brown leather jacket. His dirty blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail, his dead eyes looking over the scrawny kid.

"What can I say," Adonis responded, "I'm as exicted as a school girl." Adonis let the corner of his lip curl upwards in a dark smirk.

"Wait this is the idiot whose gonna get our sister over the line." Adonis searched for the source of the voice which sounded like a child. His eyes fell on a kid at Mariks side. He looked like he was about eight years old, dressed in a red sweater with a comb over of brown hair...and he was missing his right arm. Adonis jumped at the sight of the armless kid but what scared him was the dark stare the kid was giving him.

"Don't underestimate him, Greed." Marik said addressing the kid. "I've been inside him mind and I've seen the depravity in there. It is just want we need."

"He is correct." Adonis turned to the third member of this group. The sight of the third man was equally, if not more disturbing. He was a bald man dressed in a white tank top, and was thin. Extremely thin. In fact if this man hadn't spoken, Adonis could have sworn that this was nothing more then a halloween decoration. "I can feel the hunger coming from inside him."

Marik turned to Adonis. "How silly of me. Adonis this is Greed," he gestured to the boy, "and this is Gluttony." He gestured to the bone thin man.

Adonis raised a brow. "Like the Seven Sins?" He looked over to Gluttony. "Shouldn't you be super fat or something?"

Gluttony chuckled. "A common missconception. With humans It's all about fast food, fast women, fast cars, eat, sex, and toys, but it's never enough. No matter how much they shove down their gullets, figuratively and literally, they are always starving, and as such, so am I."

Adnois couldn't help the hairs that stood up at the sound of this creature in front of him but his curiousity turned him to the boy. "And why is Greed a kid?"

Greed narrowed his eyes, not happy about his choice in vessels. "This boys parents let their greed consume them. He was surprised when he saw them before he saw his housekeepers. They were so consumed with material possessions they were willing to give up their sons right arm for the chance at wealth and prestiage."

Adonis shuddered. Marik stood between them and gestured to each of them. "These gentleman are counting on you, Adonis. Tonight is the night."

Adonis forgot about the two beings and smiled thinking of his assignment for that evening.

"Why don't we get this show on the road? Why do we need all those military guys surrounding the lab?" Greed whined again.

Marik looked down at him. "I have been studying these Titans for some time now, Carnus even longer, and the one thing he told me is to never underestimate them. For our little venture tonight I had my best possessers take charge of some of the finest military personal in southern California. They will be standing gaurd while Adonis here has his way with your sister." Marik paused a moment. "And don't worry about the little blonde who is watching us from above."

All four of them looked upwards to the roof above them. Sure enough a young lady with blonde hair and blue eyes had been spying on them.

"Did you get all the information you needed?" Marik asked her.

Terra froze when she saw all their eyes on her. She knew she had nowhere to go, but she still turned around and ran towards the ladder she had climbed to get a better look and listen to their conversation. She turned around only to run into a hulking man dressed in military grade camoflauge uniform complete with cap, combat boots, and side arm. The only thing off about him was his pitch black eyes.

XXXXXX

Terra struggled against the soldiers grip as he took her to the other four. He had her hands pinned behind her back and was only holding them together with one hand while he carried her communicater with the other. His grip was incredible on the former Titans wrists, no matter how much she fought they would not loosen.

Marik approached Terra looking her over. "Looks like we have a spy." He grabbed her chin in his hand forcing her to look at him. "A rather attractive spy." She growled at him and wrenched her face out of his hand.

Adnois looked her over. "Hey I know her, she was on the bus with me earlier."

Marik ignored him seeing as how this information didn't help. He looked at the possessed soldier who handed the communicater. He took the yellow device curiously but noticed the T on the front.

"Ah, a Teen Titan I see." He pointed his finger at her. "You and your friends have been a thorn in my side for some time."

Terra glared at him, her hair over her face from her thrashing. "That's how we do."

The biker nodded. "Question. Are there any more of your teammates hiding in the wings?" Terra simply glared, not saying a thing. The biker sighed in frustration dropping the communicater and stomping on it under his boot. "I could easily slip into your mind and find out, but I have a schedule to keep. So are any of your team mates around?" Once again she was quiet. He sighed again then turned to the skeletal man. "Do me a favor and get rid of her please."

The thin man nodded then looked into Terra's eyes. Marik reached into his coat and pulled out a small container of bleach and handed it to Gluttany.

Terra couldn't look away from the thin man's eyes and she suddenly found herself very hungry. Very, very, very hungry, as if she hadn't eaten in days. She felt her stomach get tight with hunger so much so that she curled over in discomfort. She looked up at Gluttony and then the container of bleach in his hand. She knew she shouldn't drink it, but she was just so...hungry. Gluttony approached her with the bleach in an attempt to give it to her.

Suddenly the solider behind her released his grip and with a scream jerked his head backwards. A thick cloud of black smoke errupted from his mouth and was flowing towards a man that stood behind them. He held a small cylinder like object in his hand that the black demon cloud was flowing into and once finished the man pocketed the cylinder then with a flick of his wrist both he and Terra vanished.

Not before sending a wink to Marik.

Adonis looked over the area in confusion. "Marik what the hell was that?!"

Marik narrowed his eyes in anger then turned to those with him. "You two make yourselves scarce, and you," he turned to Adonis, "get ready to earn your keep." The two Sins vanished while Adonis got a wicked grin on his face.


	11. Girl Power

**Hello Ladies and marry men! Wow that chapter was an ordeal to get through. I had to rewrite it about three times before I got it to a point that I was happy with it. It had nothing to do with the fact that my wife and I binged "Attack on Titan" and are now obsessed...at all...(cough.)**

 **A new feature I'm adding to this story is footnotes. Whenever I make a reference to one of my previous stories in one of my fics I will leave a footnote telling you which story and which chapter the reference is too. This will help incase you have forgotten something from the past, and also help those who are reading these stories for the first time. I hope that helps.**

 **Big thank you as usual to those who favorite, follow, review, and send good thoughts. Please feel free to review and let me know what you think.**

 **Last time the boys had a sit down with Lust, of the Seven Deadly Sins, only to find out that she was masquerading as their friend Jinx. Cyborg takes off and finds her half dead by the Titans north tower. Meanwhile the others take down Lust and while checking on the other Titan ladies discover Raven has gone missing. Terra contacts them and lets them know she's hot on the trail and the bad guys have something rather vile in store for the demoness.**

 **On with the show.**

 **Chapter 11: Girl Power**

Landon and Terra appeared in an alleyway that was a considerable distance from the abandoned Lab. Once Landon was sure they weren't being followed by the demon or the two embodiments of sin, he reached for a Titans communicator that Robin had given him. Listening to the conversation over Terra's communicator as she was perched on a nearby roof, they knew they had to act quickly, especially when Marik noticed their unwelcomed guest. Landon made the point that he was much faster teleporting by himself so he shot off alone for the girl leaving the other two to travel by themselves.

Landon looked at the contraption oddly before flipping it open. "Robin?" Clearly he was unsure how to use the device.

"This is Robin, report." The screen showed Landon a picture of the Titan leader wearing his red helmet riding on his R-Cycle while Beast Boy was flying above him in the form of a Hawk.

Landon rolled his eyes. "Don't ever say that to me again I'm not a member of your boy band. I got your friend."

"How is she?" Robin asked.

Landon looked down at the girl and instantly she began to grasp at his suit like a begger off the streets. Landon could see a speck of darkness swimming in her blue eyes. They were filled with desperation and pleading. "Please...I'm so...hungry." she begged. "I need to eat something."

Landon turned to the communicater. "Please hold." Landon knelt down in front of the begging girl and he cupped her cheek with his hand. Slowly an orange energy began to flow from her eyes and began to crawl up Landon's hand, up his arm and settle inside his own dark eyes. After a moment the darkness inside of the girl was gone and had taken place inside of Landon. Terra saw Landon jerk his hand away as if he was bitten by a snake and flew away crashing into the opposite end of the allyway. Terra had never met him before so naturally she was frightened, even if he did stop the ravenous hunger she was feeling.

"What did you do to me?" she asked.

Landon began blinking rapidly like a bug had flown into his eyes, Terra could see them flashing from red, to orange, to normal and over again. "Hey are you okay?"

Landon fell to his hands and knees and began dry heaving. His face twisting in pain. "Landon come in!" Robin shouted over the communicater. "What's going on?"

Landon grunted as the agony coursed through his body. "I...don't...know...ARGGHHHHH...you kids are on your own..." Landon dropped the communicater and vanished in black mist.

Terra blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had just happened, until she heard the voice of the Titan leader over the communicater that Landon had dropped.

"Landon! Terra! Come in! Someone!"

Terra scrambled for the device. "Robin! I'm here!"

"Terra? Where's Landon?" he asked.

Terra assumed Landon was the guy who just saved her life. "He did something to me, and then looked like he was in pain, then just vanished."

Robin sighed in exasperation. "Terra just stay put. Beast Boy and I are on our way."

"But Robin-"

"Not buts, stay there! Robin out." The transmission ended. Terra sat there on her knees, not caring that her blue jeans were getting grimy from the ground. She was alone and vulnerable, two not very good things especially with demons about, but that was nothing compared to what Raven might be enduring. The very idea made her stomach churn but also helped make her desicion.

Terra left the safety of the allyway and began running at full speed towards the Laboratory. If there was anything she could do to help earn their trust it was to save Raven's life. Besides no one deserves to be treated in such a manner. As the building came into view she got a wicked grin on her face, with her eyes glowing a golden yellow.

However she didn't see the shooter on the rooftop take aim at the center of her forehead and pull the trigger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Marik led Adonis through the chilly interior of the abandoned lab. Looking over the dark building, Adonis couldn't help but feel nostalgic. He thought back to the night he attacked this place wearing the battle suit he made for himself. Originally he began taking this place apart because the father of a girl who had rejected him was working on something "big" here. He didn't know or care what that was he was just wanted to cause mayham as punishment for her rejection.

Little did he know he would meet her for the first time. She was everything he wanted. Hot body, feisty temper, he knew then and there he had to have her, and if he couldn't know one would. Of course that was his plan for when he became the beast, and if that little green pissant hadn't gotten in the way he may have succeeded. He hated that green annoyance more then anything, especially since the green headache got to keep his inner beast form and he didn't.

Marik filled him in on what was actually in the chemicals all those years ago.(1) Adonis wondered why it didn't have the same effect on him as it did on Beast Boy. Marik explained that due to the changeling's unstable DNA it made a perfect home for the demon blood to integrate itself into his body.(2) Even with the cure presented to him by the machine man, it was only a temporary fix. The hellhound inside the shapeshifter was there to stay. Adonis however was just a human so the cure worked perfectly on him without complications.

Adonis scowled. ** _Isn't that just how the world works? Us little guys always scraping by. Oh well. After tonight everyone will not only know my name, but fear and respect it_**. A dark grin came to his face as he fantatsized one more time about the moment that would soon be a reality.

Marik led them to the office portion of the building only to be met by another hulking soldier in camo standing guard in front of the door. Upon seeing them he stepped foreward and spoke.

"Master. We seem to have a situation with the girl."

Marik turned his gaze upwards, as the man was much taller then himself, and met his black eyes. "What do you mean?" Marik wasn't in the mood for complications at the moment which was evident in his tone of voice and the frustration in his dark eyes.

The demon soldier gulped. "It was our understanding that certain conditions be met for this evening. We have already dressed the demoness in her usual uniform that we comendered from her room along with other preperations. However she is not yet awake."

Marik gave the demon a look asking if he was being serious. "Is that it? How is that a problem?"

"Hey I ain't doin' her in her sleep." said Adonis. "Why not just do a pillow?"

Marik rolled his eyes and shoved past the soldier. Inside the office were two more soldiers standing guard over a sleeping Raven. The girl was laying on a filthy mattress and per instructed was wearing her Titan uniform of a black leotard and her blue cloak, complete with her blue boots, belt and hand orniments. Just as the demon on the outside had said, she was out cold.

Marik approached the girl and reached out his hand. Hovering his hand over her sleeping form, he could feel she was no longer under the influence of Lust, but she still had some of that power lingering inside of her keeping her unconscious.

"Well we're going to have to call it off." Adonis said looking over the unconscious girl. "I ain't doing this while she's asleep."

Marik pinched the bridge of his nose. They didn't have time for this, but Adonis was right. If they were to cause her to embrace her demonic heritage the circumstances had to be perfect. Marik waved his hand over Raven's face. Using his powers, he searched her mind for the leftover energy, and once he found it he began to draw it out into his own body. A light blue energy began to flow from Raven's closed eyes into Marik's hand then crawled up his arm into his own eyes. The whole thing lasted about half a minute but finally the light left the soceresses eyes completely and had found it's way into Marik.

Marik grabbed his arm in pain. His eyes flashing from normal, to blue, then to black then the loop would repeat. The other demons and Adonis looked in confusion and concern as their leader began to shake violently. He grabbed at his stomach and fell to his knees curled over as the strain spread through his body. With black eyes he looked to the soldiers in the room.

"Get...me...outta here!" he growled, the agony continuing to course through his body. The two possessed soldiers nodded then helped Marik out of the office. Adonis stayed behind watching them take the demon away. Marik stopped by the soldier outside the door and leaning towards his face he whispered. "Once it's done, you know what to do." The soldier nodded then took his position in front of the door when it closed, leaving Adonis alone with the his prize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra didn't have time to react when she heard the shot go off. However lady luck was smiling on her this night when a figure dressed head to toe in black pushed her out of the way just as the bullet sailed past them hitting the pavement below. Terra didn't have time to register what had just happened but her instincts kicked in and with her glowing golden eyes, errected a barriar of solid rock around them.

Her savior panted from the adreniline. "Well that was fun." She said. Wait she? Terra saw that the girl that saved her was a young girl, maybe just a little older then herself. She wore a skin tight leather outfit that showed off her full set of curves from her chest to her hips. She wore black gloves and boots complete with a black mask that covered the top part of her head over her nose, her platinum blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Terra could just barely make out a pair of blue eyes on the other side of her mask.

"Do me a favor," she said in a scolding tone, "don't do that again. I counted two shooters on the roof."

Terra remembered that soldiers possessed by demons were standing guard. "Shooters? Those guys are military."

The girl laughed. "No shit. They were using M40 Sniper rifles. They're not messing around." They heard more gunshots being fired and hit their makeshift sanctuary. Fortunately the rock walls were strong enough to withstand the shots, at least for now. The girl reached into a pouch by her belt and pulled out a small mirror. Using it to peer around the corner she could see the two shooters on the rooftop...and four more soldiers exiting the building and headed right for them.

"Shit." she said under her breath.

"What? What is it?" Terra asked.

The girl pocketed the mirror. "Two on the roof, and four coming right at us."

Terra gulped. "That's bad right?"

The girl just rolled her eyes. "I can take out the four down here but it wont do much good with those two on the roof."

"I can handle the two on the roof." Terra said confidently.

The girl sort of laughed. "You sure? Those are marine's you know."

Terra hesitated but kept her tough girl face on. "I'm sure."

The girl looked her over trying to decided if her confidence was false or if she really believed it. Finally she smirked. "Alright then. Names Rose by the way."

Terra smiled. "Terra."

"Alright Terra. Cover me. On my signal." Rose pulled out a bow staff and extended it. "Now!"

Terra pushed her hands against the rock wall in front of her shooting small pieces of rock towards the shooters on the roof. She wasn't sure if it worked or not but Rose jumped from their hideout and ran after the four soldiers coming at them. Terra placed her hands on top of the rock wall in front of her then with glowing yellow eyes used the rock to fly up towards to two shooters on the roof. She glanced over to the right to see Rose taking out the four soldiers one by one.

"Whoa."

She landed on the roof of the lab with both shooters nursing wounds from the rock attack. Seeing her land in front of them they forgot their injuries and focused their attention on her. They drew their side arms and opened fire. Terra used the rock she flew in on to block the shoots, but the rock was starting to fall apart so she needed a new tactic.

Fortuneately she had help.

Rose had hopped onto the roof and began taking down the shooters. Shockingly she took them both down. Terra let the rock fall to the ground to face her new friend.

"How did-"

Rose showed Terra the bowstaff. "Iron bowstaff coated in salt and holy water." Rose reached into her belt and pulled out a couple of zipties.

"Wait are zipties gonna work on a demon-thingy-person?" Terra asked.

Rose took one of them and tossed it to her. Terra looked it over noticing small symbols all over the tie. "Those symbols will keep these guys out cold and keep the demons from leaving the vessels and powerless."

Terra turned the tie over only muttering a "wow". Once Rose was finished tying the two soldiers she headed for the door that led into the lab.

"Whoa whoa, theres a ton of possessed guys down there." Terra followed behind.

Rose just smirked. "I know, and if I'm right. That is being taken care of right now."

Both of the girls walked down the stairs till they had gotten to the ground floor of the lab. Terra was shocked to see a single women fighting off the horde of possessed marines. She was using pink energy disks with the star of david in the center that she was using as weapons. She was dressed in a skintight black unitard with her red hair tied back. The women elegantly flipped through the air dodging different attacks while throwing her disks at her attackers that would bounce off of one another like a pinball in a pinball machine. The women took a small break from fighting then took a chance to face the two girls that joined her.

"Well hello." she said with a smile.

Terra recognized the blood red hair, the red lips, pale skin, and the piercing green eyes.

"Mom?"

Rose turned to her with a odd expression. "Mom?"

"Yeah she was my-"

Malundra interrupted. "Sorry but we have things to do." Malundra began fighting off the demon soldiers again. "Rose ziptie the down demons, Terra look for Raven." She ordered. The two girls nodded and went their seperate ways. Terra kept herself against the wall while the other two fought back the possessed soldiers, careful as to not injure them to much. Terra glanced around looking for any sign of the demoness or where she could be being held, but instead saw a few soldiers lose interest in the fighting women and break away from the pack to charge at her with side arms drawn.

Terra's eyes glowed yellow again summoning more slabs of rock to protect herself from the barrage of bullets. Unfortunately doing so cornered her against the wall leaving her at the mercy of the two men that had opened fire.

"Okay not the best idea." she grumbled, blinking as something fell on top of her head and slid down her face. The odd wet sensation caused to look towards the ceiling. The sprinkler system somehow sprang to life and began drenching the occupants of the lab, Terra found herself unharmed but the same couldn't be said for the soldiers. Each one of them began screaming at the top of their lungs once the water touched the bodies. It didn't matter if they were covered with their military uniforms for as soon as the liquid touched them they were being burned as if someone had dumped sulfuric acid on top of them.

Terra dropped the rock barriers to see what her ears were telling her. The soldiers were writhing and screaming with the water cascading over them with thin whisps of steam emminating from the demons. Terra looked over to Malundra and Rose who were also staring quizzically at the falling water.

"Good job guys." Terra said, her wet golden hair falling over face.

The two women looked at each other, then at her. "We didn't do-" Malundra started to say. Suddenly another scream from one of the soldiers got their attention. This yell was different though, instead of pain it was a deep demonic yell that was coming from the creature inside the soldier. They all turned their attention to the oddity. The demon inside the solider screamed again before a pure white light burst from It's eyes and mouth, then fell to his knees. It's mouth fell open gawking at the ceiling then from the its chest a light began to crawl up It's body, up the throat, and out of the mouth.

The girls found themselves captivated by the stream of light that began to flow from the soldier and soar upward through the roof and fly into the heavens. As soon the light left the man he fell over to the ground unconscious. As if the universe needed to shock the three women further another light appeared from the down soldier and leapt from his chest and into the chest of another possessed soldier. What was odd about the light is that it had a humanoid-like shape.

The water continued to fall from the sprinkler system while the odd human shaped light jumped from soldier to soldier exorcising the demon inside them, changing them to a bright white light and sending them into the sky.

The three women joined up again watching the spectical with interest. Malundra, being around magic her whole life, had never seen anything like this before. "As amazing as this is," Malundra stated pulling herself away from the scene before them, "we should go find Raven." The energy disks she held dissipated and the group headed off towards a nearby staircase to begin their search.

From one of the dark corners of the Lab a figure dressed in a pure white unitard, with a light blue piece covering his shoulders, neck and pants, and golden zig-zag patterns looked curiously over the events unfolding. He moved a stray strand of shoulder length black hair out of his vision, his pure onyx eyes watching protectively over the group of three women. However his gaze fell on the blonde.

 ** _Wow_** , he thought to himself, **_who is she?_**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Raven groaned waking up to a splitting headache. She was used to waking up feeling as if someone took a jackhammer to her skull so everything seemed status quo for the moment. She did however have a very odd dream, she dreamed that she tried to seduce Beast Boy while wearing the green corset she purchased earlier that day ** _._**

 ** _Ha Ha, me seducing Beast Boy? Yeah right...wait...it was a dream right?_**

She suddenly felt someone staring at her, and it was an unnerving feeling. She felt like someone was looking at her as if she was nothing more then a chicken dinner ready to be devoured. She opened her eyes, ignoring the pain that hit her head from the light and found who was staring at her.

"Morning babe. Sleep well?" Raven was horrified to see Adonis staring down at her. He was leaning against the wall with his pathetic arms crossed over his tiny chest. She sat up and began to scoot away from him while taking in her surroundings. She wasn't scared of him at all, but was more afraid of why the hell she was in some random place with Adonis staring at her like she was a piece of meat. Well that part was per the usual, but everything else was freaking her out.

Seeing her fear and confusion, her unwelcomed admirer continued to smile smuggly at her. "Why don't I give you a few seconds sweetness." At first she didn't recognize the scrawny flat haired kid. The only other time she had seen him like this was when they ripped him out of his suit, but by then she had lost interest, however she recognized that stupid grin on his smug face anywhere. She took a few calming breaths, looking around the room she was trapped in, and she didn't like what she was seeing, least of all the mattress she found herself laying on. Looking up she could see a perfectly drawn devils trap etched into the ceiling. With this she was able to deduce that Adonis had to be working with someone with demonic knowledge, he wasn't smart enough to figure the out the trap on his own.

However she got an idea. Seeing as how they had a devils trap drawn, he and whoever he was with clearly thought she had her powers. An assumption she could use to her advantage.

"Feeling better?" Adonis said seeing her calm down a bit.

Raven simply smirked looking up at the trap. "You think that is supposed to stop me?"

Adonis tensed slightly enough for Raven to notice. "They told me you-"

"Well they lied to you." Raven stood up getting off the mattress and brushed herself off, making the observation that she was in her usual uniform. She made a mental note to have his ass kicked for this when she got help. "Those things don't work on me. So you have two choices." She crossed her arms mustering all the confidence she had. "Let me go willingly, or I let myself out and take your head with me."

Adonis stared her down trying to read if she was lying or not. He would have a hell of a time trying to figure that out though, she was after all a master in the art of unreadable expressions after all. He watched her body language, relying on what he learned from the demon Marik. He couldn't get a read on her blank expression, or her stiff body language, so he had no way of knowing if she was bluffing or if he was in danger. Thinking back to his usual encounters with her, he noticed bluffing wasn't her style, it was immediate punishment. With this observation in mind he smirked deciding to call her bluff.

"Yeah right. Your powerless in this trap." he pointed to the sygel above them. "If thats not the case just go ahead and use your power on me, and I'll call it my bad."

Raven glared at him, her heart racing. He may have thought she was powerless because of the trap, but it didn't matter. There wasn't a thing she could do to stop him. Her fighting skills were rudementry at best, but she had basic self defense lessons if he decided to attack her. Glancing back to the mattress she had a good idea what he was planning. The very idea caused her to choke on her own bile.

Seeing her inner dilemma Adonis made the decision for her. He closed the gap between them with amazing speed, grabbed her by her arms and pinned her against the wall. She hit the wall with a grunt, her head bouncing slightly. He stared into her violet eyes with his dull brown ones taking pleasure in the flicker of fear in her eyes.

"Go ahead," he breathed into her face, making her even sicker to her stomach, "use your power to stop me." Her only response was to wimper in pain from the tight grip he had on her arms. She struggled but surprisingly found it difficult and only caused her more pain on her arms.

"So what now?" she growled doing her best to ignore the discomfort.

Adonis grinned. "Now we have some fun." Raven's heart stopped in terror, but there as more to that. Something was off about him. The original Adonis was all bark and no bite, but this guy in front of her...he scared her.

Raven didn't know much self defense, but she knew the one move that didn't need to be taught, since it was ingrained in all women as soon as they were born. With all the force she could muster she threw her knee into his manhood, if you could call it that, causing him to drop to his knees in pain. She took her chance, ignoring the pain coursing through her bruising arms, and headed for the door. Ripping it open she saw an enormous man in camo standing there blocking her escape. She tried to push by him only to be grabbed by her hair and pulled back into the office room by Adonis.

He was still grasping at his groin, but the look of rage in his eyes overshadowed his pain. He slammed the door shut then pounced on top of her slamming her into the ground. He hovered over her instead of taking a seated position then grabbed her by her wrists and pinning them above her head.

"It's funny. When we first met I never would have had the guts to do this. It wasn't until I was possessed that I was taught to take what I want." He leaned foreward taking a long whiff of her violet blue hair. She smelled like jasmine and vanilla which only aroused him further. "And what I want is you." With his free hand began to touch her body starting at her stomach and moving down to her bare thighs. She struggled against his grip which only managed to hurt her more. She let out a small cry as his violating hands began to trace her body against her will. She didn't care that she was screaming or letting tears fall from her eyes, she couldn't hold it back anymore. Of all the things to happen to her this was by far the worse.

Adonis let a sick smile spread across his face as he continued to explore her smooth firm legs. "You should be flattered. After all who would want a half-demon freak like you?" He started to feel his hands up her torso towards her chest.

"Adonis wait!" she screamed, causing him to stop. She looked up at him with pleading amethyst eyes that glittered from her tears. Her only chance to get away from her fate was to try to get through to his humanity. "You may be a lot of things, but this isn't you."

Adnois grabbed her face with his free hand causing her to let out a yelp. He forced her head back onto the ground, staring her down with hunger filled eyes. "Don't you dare tell me what I am. I know who and what I am, I'm someone who takes what he wants!" He reached his arm up making a move to slap her only to be interrupted by the sprinklers turning on above them.

Adonis looked up at the water then both of the rooms occupants jumped when they heard the guard at the door let out a blood curdling scream. Adonis glanced back at the door puzzled, but his momentary lapse in attention to the girl underneath him gave her the chance to fight back. Once again she threw her leg into his groin and rolled him off of her. Not bothering to make sure her oppenent was completely down she ran for the door throwing it open. Sure enough the guard was on the ground smoking from the water that was continuing to drench him.

Raven searched frantically for a way out and on the other side of the lab, found a door. She didn't know or care where it went or if it was locked, she bolted, as fast as her sore legs could propel her, for the door. Once she opened the door, she felt her cloak tug against her throat dragging her back into the building. She didn't have to turn around to see that Adonis had a frim grip on her cloak and was pulling with all of his might, choking the poor demoness. She undid the clasp tearing the cloak off and stumbled through the open door. To her surprise she saw that she had landed on the roof of the abandoned Lab.

Taking in her new surroundings she saw two men unconscious on the other side of the rooftop. She recognized them as soldiers and deduced that they had to have some kind of weapon on them. Hearing the door open behind her, she sprinted towards them keeping an eye out for any weapon they might have had. She skidded to a stop by one of them and fell to her knees, she ignored the cuffs with the demon sygels, and searched for a weapon of some kind.

She felt the strong disgusting hands of Adonis wrap around her stomach and pulled her away from the down soldiers. She let out a scream and attempted to throw her elbow at her attacker, but his grip was to tight and wasn't letting go. Adonis waited for the powerless demoness to tire herself out before he threw her down on the ground causing her to scrape the bare skin on her legs drawing blood. Adonis leapt on top of her with a snarl, his mission at the forefront of his mind.

"I will make you mine." he said with an almost inhuman growl. Raven fought him off as best as she could, but she was getting tired and losing energy. It wouldnt matter soon, and her fate would be sealed. Suddenly the door to the roof flew off It's hinges with an explosion of pink energy. Adonis didn't waste anytime as he got to his feet pulling the girl up with him. He wrapped his arm around her throat and kept her planted firmly in front of him.

A red-headed women, Raven remembered to be Malundra, stepped onto the roof. Her eyes glowing a dangerous pink, but still showed the rage in her eyes that she was fighting to keep back. Malundra turned her gaze to Adonis who was cowering behind Raven.

"Release. Her. This. Instant. Flith." she spat. Pink energy began to slip from the women causing the rooftop to shake and brake apart. A fushsia colored stone appeared on her forehead releasing more of her mystic energy causing Adonis to back up towards the roofs edge.

"Don't come any closer or I'll throw her off the roof." he threatened. Raven looked at Malundra with eyes that begged her to save her, to take her away from this place and never come back. Adonis stopped when he hit the roofs edge and motioned Raven towards the side. "I mean it!" he yelled.

Malundra seemed to stop moving, but her power continued to tare apart the roof under her anger. Raven saw her savior stop, but something in the distance caught her eye that gave her an idea. With one push she shoved herself over the edge of the roof with Adonis still clinging to her.

The building was only a two story building but Raven felt as if it was an eternity before she would hit the ground. She heard the scream of Malundra and some others she didn't see at the time coming from behind her, but they wouldn't be able to save her. Raven took a chance with this move, so she closed her eyes having mixed feelings about what she had done. If died so what, she knew where she was going, if she lived then how would she move on from this encounter with Adonis. Well one thing was sure, she would have to wait for death a little bit longer when a familiar pair of green talons grabbed her by her shoulders and guided her gently to the ground below.

Just as he had so long ago, proving to her and himself that they were indeed friends.

Raven opened her eyes in time to see the green Condor change back into the green imp she knew and loved to hate.

"Raven are you o-" Raven threw herself around his neck cutting off his speaking altogether with a vice like hug.

"I knew you'd come." she whispered into his neck, her hot tears bathing the green skin she found so much comfort in.

Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest. He was so happy she was ok, but he had to fight past the fact that her scent was mixed with that of Adonis which made him sick with anger. However anger would have to wait, with her this close to him he couldn't be angry. Physically she would be fine, however the same couldn't be said for Adonis. A fall from two stories Isn't enough to kill a person, but it does hurt like hell.

Adonis laid sprawled out on his back on the hard pavement, groaning in pain and unable to move. Robin pulled up on his R-Cycle next to the groaning diviant, hopped off and checked for a pulse.

"I need to get an ambulance for him." he said though he made no rush to actually contact one. He glanced over to Beast Boy and Raven and he came to the conclusion that the sorceress was in good hands. There was a flash of salmon colored light and Malundra along with Terra and Rose appeared before the Titan boys. Each of them took a moment to make eye contact with each other, not really sure who knew who.

"So," Beast Boy was the first to break the awekward silence, "what did we miss?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _ **Back in the Lab**_

The final soldier was lying unconscious when the last bit of light left his body and flew through the roof. The handsome young man emerged from his corner and waved his gloved hand over the sprinklers above him shutting them off immediately. He placed his hands on his hips, a pleased grin spreading across his handsome features.

"I think we passed with flying colors don't you think?" he asked out loud. Out of the last soldier, the humanoid light emerged from his body and began to take shape. The light began to shape itself into a young boy with shaggy golden blonde hair with two strands framing his young innocent face, bright lime green eyes, and dressed in a pure white shirt with a golden tunic and black pants along with white boots with golden braces on the tops of his boots and his wrists with a matching golden belt.

He looked around and gave a smile and thumbs up to his companion, then pointed to the top of his wrist as if he was asking for the time.

His companion got thoughtful. "Well I think we have a few extra minutes. But you know your supposed to stay out of sight right?" The blonde nodded, slightly disheartened, but understood. "I know it sucks, but this is how it's gotta be. After this though theres not a doubt in my mind that we'll make it to the new team." The blonde smiled again and once again tapped the top of his wrist. "Right. Lets go." In a flash of blinding white light the two boys vanished.

XXXXX

The Titans West tower was quiet, almost scary quiet, but it made sense since it was four in the morning by the time the group came back. Terra, Rose and Malundra were placed in the living room on the U-shaped couch and were now sleeping peacefully. Beast Boy took it opon himself to make sure each of them had blankets and were comfortable, Robin however was no where to be seen for the moment. He had a lot to do at the crime scene and was only going to get worse night would eventually become morning.

Mostly he had to deal with Adonis who was taken to the hospital under police supervision. He was admitted with multiple broken bones, a few reuptured organs, and was completely unconscious. The JCPD would have to wait to get a statement from Raven though, but managed to get one from Terra who had overheard the boy confess to another vile act he committed earlier in the week. Fortunately Robin wouldn't have to deal with the group of marines that were left behind. They were however all demon free and all very confused not remembering the last few days.

However interesting all of these things were, that was the last thing on the minds of the two boys who emminated peace, and a pure white aura around them. It took them a while to find the room in question due to the various warding spells placed around the room in question, but once they found it they snuck in as quietly as they were able.

"You have two minutes." The black haird boy said.

The young blonde one nodded letting his whisps of golden hair to dance about his young face. He krept quietly around the room, not making a sound and found himself next to a young girl who had curled up in a small ball underneath a thick black bedsheet. He knelt down in front of her, a small smile coming to his face. A lock of her pink hair had fallen over her beautiful sleeping face and with a gentle hand he brushed it aside tucking it behind her ear. She fidgeted slightly, but settled back into sleep as she snuggled into the large pillow underneath her head.

He smiled again but this time had tears forming in his light green eyes. He had missed her so much over these past few months, and seeing her again...there weren't any words to discribe it. He wiped his eyes then turned to the other occupant who was sleeping in the room.

He was sitting on a desk chair not a few feet away from the girl in a protective manner, with his arms crossed and his head down in a deep sleep. The blonde boy couldn't help but smile at him as well. He may have been asleep, but the blonde boy knew if any danger came within a hundred yards of the girl he loved, then this warrior would stop at nothing until she was safe.

He felt a hand on his shoulder no doubt coming from his companion. "It's time to go. But I think it's safe to say she's in good hands don't you think?"

The blonde sniffled whiping his nose and nodded. He ventured a kiss on the pinkets forehead, but again she merely fidgeted while a small smile came across her face. Both boys stood back and in a small flash of light, left the world they once knew and flew off into the heavens.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beast Boy slowly made his way down the familiar hall that would take him to Raven's room. They hadn't been able to get much information out of her, which was understandable given the current situation, and let her go to her room once her wounds were dressed. Raven could hear a glutteral growl as he carefully bandaged each of her wounds, and see the rage in his eyes. Just that thought of someone else touching her in such a violating manner made him want to throw all morals he had out the window, find Adonis and rip him limb from limb. Once she was finished she went off to her room for the night.

Once everything was situated with the other guests and his own teammates, Beast Boy wanted to check on the powerless empath. He knocked lightly on her door, his sharp animal instincts picking up the soft rustling from the other side.

"Come in." he heard her say. He opened her door and entered cautiously. She was sitting at the edge of her bed, she looked like she hadn't moved from that spot since he brought her back to the tower. She was staring at the ground with a blank expression, her eyes seeming to be lost in thought.

"Hey Rae...I...uh.." even if he was stuttering over his words he spoke softly. "I just wanted to see how you were doing." He mentally facepalmed. **_How do you think she's doing idiot!?_**

Raven glanced at him with a still blank expression, but he could see the question "did you really just ask that?" in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm...uh...I'll just leave." Beast Boy turned to leave berating himself. **_Stupid Stupid Stupid!_**

"Thank you..." Beast Boy stopped and inch from the door. The soft voice of his teammate barely reaching his sensitive ears.

He turned. "W-what?"

She had looked back down zeroing in on the same spot on the floor again. "Thank you." she said again slightly louder.

Beast Boy turned back around and slowly, but gently, approached her again. "It's no problem Rae, you know we'd be there for you no matter what."

Raven let out a small chuckle. "I'm actually not talking about that." Beast Boy tilted his head in confusion. "I'll let you know that I remember everything that happened earlier this evening, when you guys got back to the tower." Beast Boy felt his face heat up thinking back to the experience. He really really hoped she wouldn't remember. "What I am thanking you for Beast Boy is, you had a chance to...uh...you know..."

"Yeah yeah, oh yeah...I...uh...know what your talking about yeah." Beast Boy's face felt like it was on fire and looking at Raven she had a very dark color of pink creeping up her cheeks.

She cleared her throat hoping some of the color would go away. "Like I said we had the chance to...you know...but you didn't, because you knew I wasn't in control of myself." She looked up at him with beautiful violet eyes that Beast Boy loved so much. "You had enough respect for me to say no, and after everything tonight I realized just how much respect and self control it took for you to do that. For that Beast Boy, Thank you." She turned her head again looking at the floor. "When I think about it, It's kind of...(mumble)."

Beast Boy didn't catch it at all, even with his sensitive ears. "It's kind of what?"

Raven knew she wasn't loud enough for him to hear. "(Mumble)."

Beast Boy got closer to her. "Raven I don't undertand you. It's kind of...what?"

She cleared her throat again not looking up at him. "It's kind of...hot."

Beast Boy forgot how to breathe. **_Did Raven, the emotionless, introverted empath just say that I, Beast Boy goofball of the team, did something that was...HOT?_**

Silence fell over the friends as Beast Boy fought to process what she had said. She didn't dare face him, her face aflame by what she said. However with the silence getting to much for her she turned her head slowly to face him. She was met with a blank stare, then his mouth slowly grew into a small grin.

"I'm sorry Raven what did you say? I still didn't quite catch it."

Raven rolled her eyes, not intent on repeating herself. "You heard me." she answered dryly.

Raven stood up and walked to the other side of her bed, Beast Boy right behind her. "No Raven I'm serious I didn't hear you. Say it again, but you'll have to be louder. Perferably in front of Cyborgs room at the top of your lungs." Beast Boy stopped when he stepped on a piece of paper poking out from underneath her bed.

Raven didn't notice. "You heard what I said now I want to go to bed so please excuse-" She turned around seeing him fiddling with something.

"Raven what's this?" Raven went wide-eyed. It was the envolope Malundra had given to her.(3) With everything going on, she had forgotten all about it. She took it from his hands and turned it over in her own. "Rae?"

Raven flopped down on her bed again. "This was given to me by Malundra a few nights ago."

"The red-head? Why did she give that to you? What's in it?" Beast Boy took a seat next to her looking curiously at the paper.

Raven just looked at the envolope as if it was going to start talking to her. "I don't know. All Malundra said was that whatever was in this envolope would bring me piece."

Beast Boy got a bright look on his face with a matching toothy smile. "Then lets open it!" He reached for it but she tore it away from his grasp. He looked at her confused. "Raven don't you want to open it?"

"I..I.." she couldn't finish her sentence, not with him staring at her like a grinning idiot.

He scooted closer to her. "Raven this could be something that will help you control your powers, or something that will tell you your not Trigon's daughter, or a million bucks!" She couldn't help but laugh at the last one, but her face fell soon after. "Raven," Beast Boy took her hand, "What are you afraid of?"

Raven looked at his hand over her own then followed up to his emerald eyes. Those eyes. So full of kindness and comfort, she could be lost in them all day if she let herself. She knew for a fact she could trust this...man before her there wasn't a doubt in her mind. Her heart began to flutter slightly, it was an odd, alien feeling, but a nice one. She tore her eyes away from his and looking down at the envolope she answered.

"Because I don't believe peace, or happiness, or anything like that will ever be for me. Every time I get even a slimmer of happiness, It's ripped away. So why should I even bother?"

She felt Beast Boy's hand over her cheek and guide her gaze back to meet his eyes. "Stop it. You hear me? Stop it. You think your the only one whose made mistakes? You think your the only one who has something inside them that scares the living hell out of them? Everyone in this tower has done something they are not proud of, everyone here has a darkness inside them, but that does not mean we don't deserve happiness. If anyone in this world deserves happiness, Raven, It's you."

Raven couldn't believe what she was hearing. Robin has said the same thing to her earlier, but for some reason with Beast Boy here, the words meant so much more to her, she couldn't help but believe it. Small tears came to her eyes as she wrapped her hand around his lowering it down but not letting go. Beast Boy guided her head to his shoulder and he held her there, each breath he took enveloped his senses with her own unique scent. The funny thing was, she was doing the same to him. His body was so warm and comforting she never wanted it to end, even if she was getting tired.

They sat there in each others embrace for a bit longer before sleep began to take over.

"Beast Boy?" she whispered. He responded with a soft "hm". "Could you stay with me until I fall asleep?" He let her go so he could look into her eyes, seeing if she was genuine or not, when he saw she was sincere he nodded.

She reluctantly removed herself from his embrace and crawled under her covers. Beast Boy, with a michevious grin, changed into a tabby cat and slipped into her bed with her. She rolled her eyes and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Just an FYI. If you tell anyone about this, or me trying to seduce you. They will NEVER, find your body," she smiled a threatening smile, "understood."

Cat-Beast Boy meowed a terrified meow in understanding. She let him go and he nuzzled his way under her neck. Raven let out a giggle as the cats soft fur tickled her face. Cat-Beast Boy whipped his head around at the sound. She did her best to put on another threatening glare. "Don't tell anyone about that either." The cat simply gave a little nod before cuddling under her neck again. She fought back the childish giggle again and settled in with him snuggled next to her face. If this was what happiness and peace felt like, I can get used to it.

 ** _1: Temptation. Chapter 1: If at first you don't succeed..._**

 _ **2:Temptation. Chapter 6: The Descent...**_

 ** _3:Temptation. Chapter 10: More than Meets the Eye._**

 ** _AWWWWWWE THE FLUFFINESS!_**

 ** _I'm so glad I left it off there. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and that it wasn't to intense for you reading out there. If the rating needs to be changed or whatnot let me know and I'll get to fixing it._**

 ** _Up next is the last chapter of "Slumber Party" As the Titan ladies wake up the next day and have to deal with the consequences of their Lust filled evenings. We check in with Cyborg and Jinx and importantly Drake and Kole._**

 ** _Lastly we check in with Adonis and see what punishments await him._**

 ** _Until next time._**


	12. Punishment

**Four years ago yesterday, I met the love of my life. It's been a great four years and I am so excited for the next four years and even more to come. I love her and our little boy so much!**

 **It goes without saying with the holiday season that ill be taking a short break. Which is understandable and awesome since this is the last chapter for "Slumber Party".**

 **The upcoming story wasn't planned but should be an interesting interlude were we'll take a break from the Seven Sins and have fun with other things.**

 **As always, thanks to those who follow, review, favorite or just read.**

 **Last time Malundra, Terra, and Rose help to save Raven from a horrifying fate. Luckily with some mysterious new friends they were able to save the girl in time for her and a certain changeling to have some cute fluffiness.**

 **Now we wake up from the Lust filled evening and we see how everyone will react.**

 **please review and enjoy the last chapter of "Slumber Party."**

 **Chapter 12: Punishment**

 **Jump City Memorial Hospital. 5:30 AM**

The doctors were baffled. There was no way that this was possible, true a fall from two stories wasn't enough to kill most people, but when you weighed less then a hundred pounds the odds weren't in your favor. Yet Adonis had all of his major injuries just vanish, sure most of his bones were still broken, but for the most part he was going to live. No one could explain it, and Adonis wasn't arguing. In fact he was supine on his bed with a smug grin on his face, thinking to himself that nothing was ever going to get the best of him.

He stirred in his bed, fiddling with the handcuffs that attatched him to the railing, and listened to the hustle and bustle of the hospital staff around him. A few nurses and doctors passed ugly looks towards the villain, clearly aware of what he was accused of. Adonis however wasn't bothered by this, in fact he enjoyed the fact that he was feared, or given attention now even if it wasn't positive. He nestled into his bed when the lights above him began flickering. He looked up at the lights as nausea began to settle into his stomach, complete with a cold shiver running down his spine. He adjusted his bed so that he was in a sitting position. In the corner of the room sitting on one of the chairs was a man in a fine pressed suit, polished shoes, combed jet black hair and cold lifeless eyes...and they were staring at Adonis.

Adonis chuckled at the man who was sitting cross legged on the chair. "You my lawyer or something?" The man didn't answer, he just continued to stare at the miscriant as if he was reading his mind. Adonis shifted in his bed, the man's stare making him uncomfortable.

After another five minutes of silent staring the man finally spoke. "You know what the biggest misconception about demons is?" Adonis just stared quietly not saying anything to the man who was speaking with a thick british accent so the man continued. "People are under the impression that demons force people to commit sin. The whole 'devil made me do it' kind of thing. However minus a few undesireables, that has never been the case. We don't force people to do anything."

Adonis raised a brow. "You a demon?"

The man grinned. "Not just any demon my friend. Name's Landon and I am the King of Demons."

Adonis laughed which made him start to cough. "Am I supposed to be impressed or something?"

Landon shrugged. "Probably not. But a little gratitude would be nice."

"Gratitude? For what?"

"Why for keeping you alive of course. True a two story fall dosen't kill most people, but you, weighing at best a buck five, should have died on impact. Until of course I pulled strings to make sure you made it here safe and sound."

Adonis looked at Landon with a puzzled look. "Why would you do that for me?"

It was Landon's turn to laugh. "Well going back to my earlier statement, demons don't force people to sin," he uncrossed his legs and leaned forward placing his elbows on his knees, "we punish them for it. Now usually what will happen is, a soul comes to hell, we punish them for their crimes, they turn around become a punisher themselves, then eventually a demon and around and around we go you see. So if you were to have died you would have come down to my domain for some good ol' fashion hell fun."

Adonis gulped. "But y-you saved me right?"

"Oh yeah of course I did." he said matter-of-factly. "You see if I let you die you would just repeat the pattern that so many have done before you, and now I ask you," Landon had a wicked smile, that was all teeth, spread across his face that made the blood in Adonis veins run cold, "where is the fun in that?"

Adonis could feel the room get colder, the shadows beginning to creep along the walls like hands that were reaching towards him. The instruments in the room beginning to shake, and spark with electricity. Landon stood up and headed for a nearby mirror and started to fix his hair and straighten his suit, the chaos still swimming silently about the room.

"You see Adonis. I'm not going to kill you. In fact I want you to live a nice looooooooong life. As much as I look forward to you gracing my kingdom with your presence, I'd perfer you to stay topside just a little bit longer. You should be flattered after all. I have a few spaces reserved in the pit and you just happen to be one of them. There other's I'm exicted to meet once they meet their demise. The clown fellow from Gotham, that bald guy from Metropolis, and so on." Landon started to trail off and speak to himself. "Although now that I think about it, I don't think the clown will even be in Hell, you know human with no soul and all that. Hm, I need to talk to someone in my D.R. (Demon Resources) department about that."

The heart moniter that was attatched to Adonis began to beep erratically, his breath becoming shallow. "Why? Why are you doing this to me?"

Landon turned to the injured boy. "My dear friend Malundra, the witch that attacked you, got a good look into your mind and let me know the details of what you were planning to do with the young Titan, Raven, and what you did to that girl a few days ago. When I took my own trip into your mind a few minutes ago I saw that she was correct." Landon took a seat at the edge of the bed causing the heart moniter to continue to spike and Adonis to begin shaking. "You see Raven doesn't like me that much, sort of a guilty by association kind of thing, I don't know I don't take it personally, but I'll have you know that I like Raven. I like her very much. So much in fact I've come to look at her as a daughter of sorts." Landon leaned closer to Adonis making sure his icy sulfer laced breath was blowing into the deviants face. "And we both know what fathers do to those that hurt their daughters, don't we?"

The moniter connected to the boys heart began to spike loudly making an almost deafening pinging, but both of them froze when they heard a buzzing coming from Landon's phone. Landon reached into his suit pocket and withdrew the device, frustrated that he had been interrupted.

"Hm, looks like I have to get back to Hell. Apparently demons, and Sin powers don't mix well." Landon stood up buttoning his coat. "I have an associate of mine stopping by. Now be nice to her, after all she's going to be with you for the rest of your life." He got another dark smirk on his face. "I'll see you in hell Adonis." Landon vanished in black mist, but the room didn't drop in temperature and the shadows continued to crawl along the walls towards Adonis. He searched his room, but found it to be completely empty, after a moment alone of anxiously waiting he slowly lowered his head back down onto his pillow, and flicked the switch to halp him lean back.

Until his eyes caught the sight of a women on the other side of the room.

His head shot up, noticing the pale, naked, curvacious women emerging from the darkness. She had a wonderful hourglass figure with long black hair that cascaded down her body, drapping over her shoulders covering her bare breasts. She let her mouth drop open slightly and she began to brush the tip of her tounge along her lips enciting arousal from Adonis.

He snickered. "So this is my punishment then huh? No problem there." The women had a straight face, but Adonis recognized the lust-filled look in her eyes. The women lifted herself onto the bed and slowly began to crawl over him until she met his gaze, her long black hair tickling Adonis as she crawled over him. She made sure to keep herself close to him as her breasts slid across his body. Adonis could feel himself getting more and more excited as this women continued to seduce him.

"You know I'm starting to like this Landon guy." he said. The women finally came to his face and locked her eyes with his. She had no emotion behind her eyes, but he didn't care, he wanted her now. Looking him over she then began to slither her tounge into his mouth. Adonis was quietly begging for more as she moved her tounge around his mouth, then he felt a preassure on top of his chest. He let out a muffled grunt as the pain in his chest intensified, soon it became unbearable and he shoved the women off of him. Snapping his eyes open he froze in horror as the beautiful temptress faded away. Her skin becoming leathery and cracked, her teeth falling out of her once beautiful smile, her hair falling out in clumps around his head, her eyes becoming sunken and blood red.

Adonis couldn't find his voice as the pressure in his chest intensified, he suddenly found himself unable to move, as if she was pinning him down. She began to cackle maddly digging her nails into his chest drawing blood. This caused Adonis to finally let out scream that was so intense it ripped against his throat. He needed to remember this feeling for it would be the last time that he ever would scream.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Titans Tower**

Kole took another deep breath of the pillow she found herself laying on, a gentle smile forming on her lips as she did. It smelled like a campfire, and a river flowing from the top of a mountain peak. It reminded her of camping under the stars. Surprisingly taking in the scent of the pillow was helping the headache she woke up with. At first she woke up feeling like someone had hit her in the head with hammer, then with five more hammers, then one more. Yet laying on the soft bed, cuddling into the pillow, her discomfort slipped away breath by breath.

Wait.

Why was she in a bed? She was supposed to be in the living room asleep in a sleeping bag. And yet...

She finally opened her eyes and got up to a sitting position, leaving behind her contentment, and took a look around. This one look was all she needed for her memory to start flooding back. She went as white as a ghost, finally aware of where she was, what she had done, and what she was wearing. She took a look under the covers to see that she was still wearing the aqua blue corset that she had purchased the day before. She hurridly covered herself with the sheet, a blush creeping up her entire body.

 ** _Oh god, I'm...wearing...and I tried to...oh...god...OH GOD! But I didn't...we didn't...OH GOD!_**

Looking around again she saw a small pink duffelbag on the desk chair on the right side of the bed. To her surprise it was her duffelbag that she had brought with her for the evening filled with clothes and toilitries. She took a sweep of the room one more time, making sure she was completely alone, then bolted for the closet, grabbing her bag in the process. Fortunately for her the closet was large enough so she could change with the door locked tight.

She removed her undergarments as fast as she could...without ruining it...making sure to stuff them into the deepest corner of her duffelbag hoping to never see it again...anytime soon. She dressed herself in a pink turtle neck long sleeved shirt with light blue jeans, and slipped on a pair of wedge sandals. Once she was finished she zipped up her duffle bag and exited the closet. However in her rush to change she didn't hear someone enter the bedroom, none other then it's owner.

Drake Daniels stood by the desk with a tray of food in his hands. It was piled with eggs, toast, bacon, sausage, fruit and some juice, clearly meant for two people to enjoy. Probably the most eye catching about the tray was a small vase with a single rose.

They froze for a moment staring at each other, each wishing they had the power to read minds just to hear what the other was thinking. Kole couldn't help but feel her face begin to burn with the previous evenings events in the forefront of her mind. Judging by the blush across the powerless Dragon Knights face, he was thinking the same thing.

 _ **So this is what it feels like to blush?**_ he thought to himself. **_I hate it_**.

Drake cleared his throat and fidgeted slightly. "I thought you might be hungry. I didn't know what you liked so I made a little of everything-"

"It's okay." Kole said hurridly. "I just...just need to go." She bolted for the door, her eyes planted firmly on the floor in heated embarressment.

Drake barely had enough time to set the tray down and sidestep in between her and the exit. "Kole wait!"

"Drake just let me go please." she begged still not meeting his gaze, her grip tight around the straps over her duffelbag.

"Not until we talk about this." Drake said persistantly.

"Theres nothing to talk about." she almost shouted. Drake could see tears start to form in her eyes. "Just please let me leave."

Drake felt his heart breaking for the poor girl, he knew she was humiliated in every sense of the term, but he didn't want to leave things like this. "Kole listen to me. You weren't yourself-"

"It dosen't matter." Kole finally looked up at him. Meeting his gaze with tear stained blue eyes. "Even if I was under a spell, or mind control, little robots or whatever. The fact of the matter is that deep down inside I wanted to do those things last night." She bit her lip in attempt to stop herself from sobbing uncontrollably. "I feel so dirty..."

Drake took a cautious step towards her. "Kole it's ok to have those kinds of feelings. You know that right?"

She nodded, tucking a loose strand of pink hair behind her ear. "But you don't want to get to know anyone or anything like that, and I just pretty much shouted in your face that I am attracted to you." She froze, unsure if she had just said what she said, but the look on his face told her she had. She cleared her throat, not intent on taking back what she said. "And you aren't attracted to me, or don't want to do open up to anyone, because you think your a monster or-"

"Well maybe I do!" Drake's mouth dropped, now it was his turn to gawk at what he had just confessed to. Her eyes went wide asking the question if Drake had just said what she thought he said. Drake eyes darted around his room as if watching a bug zip about his room, but summoning up his courage he followed up with, "You heard me."

She struggled with trying to find words to speak. "B-but, I-I thought that-"

Drake knew where she was going with the line of questioning so he gently took her hand and led her to his bed where the sat down next to each other, not releasing her hand.

"Kole let me be clear," he paused a moment looking down at her wrists and his breath hitched with shock. She had light purple bruises on her wrists where he had restrained her with his belt. Kole saw him staring and the guilt in his expression so she quickly covered her wrists. "Kole I am...so...sorry..."

"It's ok." she said comfortingly trying to pull his gaze away from her wrists. He raised a brow at her choice of words. "Well it's not ok, but if you hadn't done that, this talk may be a lot messier."

Drake wore a ghost a smile continuing with his explaination. "Kole yes I have killed before. I've killed a lot, and thats not even at the top of my list of things I'm not proud of. Monsters, demons, humans, I've killed a little bit of everything, and the thing is...I never lost a nights sleep because of it. Killing never bothered me...at least until I met you," her eyes widened slightly, "you as in the Titans, the Teen Titans." She seemed a little disheartened, but she was still hanging on every word. "You Titans...you heroes remind me of everything I wish I could've been, or could be and for the longest time I never thought I had a chance at a life that I could be proud of...until I met you guys. I guess I would like to give this 'hero life' a try," his grip got a little tighter on her hand, "and maybe some other things."

Kole just stared slightly dumbfounded by what he was saying, and yet she felt her insides begin to flutter. "Wh-what are you saying Drake?" she asked finally.

Drake thought for a moment. "Well I guess what I'm saying is...would you like to join me in some breakfast?" Drake gestured to the tray of food on his desk.

She took a look at the food then with a small blush and a smile answered, "That sounds...nice."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PLEASE TELL ME THAT WAS ALL JUST A DREAM?!" Came the shriek of the Titan East Leader. "DON'T LOOK AT ME!" Robin spun around shutting his eyes to avoid looking in her direction.

Flustered, Robin extended his arm so that it was parallel to the ground holding up a black duffelbag. "I brought you your clothes." he said shakily.

"JUST LEAVE IT BY THE DOOR! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT LOOKING BACK AT ME OR I WILL ZAP YOUR EYES OUT!" Robin stepped backwards until his back was against the window of her cell, his eyes clenched shut as if his life depended it. He dropped the bag right by the door. "NOW STEP AWAY!" She ordered.

"Bee I'm right here you don't have to scream-."

"ROBIN GODDAMMIT!" Robin practically ran away from her cell, trying to fight back a laugh. "IF YOU SO MUCH AS THINK ABOUT LAUGHING, SO HELP ME GOD!" Robin bit his lip, feeling the soft sensation of StarMouse on his shoulder, which reminded him of his next task.

Zatanna was laying on the ground of her cell rubbing the palms of her hands on her eyes.

"How are you feeling Z?" Robin asked approaching the cell window.

She looked at him with a half smile and bloodshot eyes. "I feel like I was just hit by a planet." She groaned.

Robin chuckled. "What do you remember?"

Zatanna sighed flinging her arms to the side. "Everything. Me trying to undress in front of you, and me trying to kill Starfire," her eyes fell on the orange mouse on Robin's shoulder, "And I remember that too." Zatanna motioned to StarMouse. With a groan as if her body weighed a thousand pounds, she got to her feet and shakily walked to the window. "Kcab egnahc." The orange mouse was wrapped in a cloud of magical energy that lifted her from Robin's shoulder and lowered her to the floor. Finally the cute orange mouse was replaced with the gorgeous alien princess.

Starfire floated in the air clapping and laughing. "Oh I am so happy to not be a tiny Rodentia anymore."

Zatanna chuckled. "Starfire I am so sorry about last night."

Starfire landed in front of the window. "Worry not, new friend Zatanna, we were under the power of Lust, so we are not at fault."

While the two girls spoke Robin began to unlock the cell door.

"Well duh we were under lust." Zatanna said exiting the cell.

"Actually Z, Starfire means Lust in a literal sense." Zatanna furrowed her brow in confusion and concern as Robin began to explain the situation.

"WHERE'S SPARKY?!" Bumble Bee exited her cell glaring at the Boy Wonder. She was dressed in her usual superhero uniform and wearing a dark look in her eyes, smoke figuritively errupting from her ears.

"Uh he's up in the med bay. But Bee-" Bumble Bee didn't give him a chance to explain further. She flew off towards the medical wing with Robin holding his hand out to stop her.

"What is wrong with friend Bumble Bee?" Starfire asked innocently.

Robin flushed. "She's a little embarressed by how she acted last night."

Starfire however seemed confused. "And that is friend Cyborgs fault? What does she have to be embarressed by? She has a lovely body, shouldn't she be proud to show it off." Zatanna snorted a laugh at the aliens naivete, while Robin blushed slightly.

"Well...you see Star...uh...that kind of thing only happens when two people are...you know...dating or married..." Zatanna tried to hold back a laugh watching her old friend attempt to explain the situation.

Starfire held a finger to her chin in thought. "So if friend Bumble Bee did those things, that mean she has 'the feelings' for Cyborg?"

This question wasn't as silly to Robin this time. "Well no, not really. Lust tapped into our basic carnal desires in order for us to go nuts on each other. Maybe Bumble Bee had a crush on Cyborg way back in the day, but I don't think she does now."

Starfire nodded. "Hmm so why would Lust want us to give into the 'carnal desire', is it not good to be in love and then wish to be with that person on a physical level?"

Zatanna raised a brow in admiration for the princesses line of questioning. They were good questions and she was curious how Robin would respond.

Robin tugged at the collar of his uniform as he thought of the right way to explain this. "Well Star, love and lust are two different things. Lust makes you want to hide from others, lust brings shame and guilt, it makes you selfish, or crazy and makes you look at men or women as just objects. When you love someone though, you want to be a better person not just for them but for everyone around you, love is forever, love makes you want to shout it from the rooftops about that person. What Lust did to you guys would have ended up with hurt feelings and shame."

Both Zatanna and Starfire inwardly swooned at the speach about love from the Boy Wonder. Starfire clapped lightly. "Oh how I wish to have 'the love' someday. I wish someone to yell from the tops of houses about me." She giggled excitedly causing Robin to blush. He more than anything wanted to shout it from the rooftops about his alien teammate, but first.

"Hey Star do you want to go upstairs to the living room. We have some guests here that could probably use some breakfast."

Starfire gasped. "Guests?! Oh I love having guests. I shall see to them immediately." She let out another gasp, louder this time. "I must go find the others, we are still slumber partying!" She flew off towards the stairway and headed up for the OPS center.

While Starfire was gushing about love and someone loving her, Zatanna got a sad look come over her face, which Robin noticed instantly.

"Z, I-" he stared but a white gloved hand cut him off.

"Robin you don't need to say anything. I know you and I ended on good terms years ago, but I guess a part of me still held on. I guess I never thought of you as the dating or moving on type." she said sadly.

Robin sighed saddly as well. True they took their seperation well, but Robin made it clear he was more focused on being a hero. His committment to that decision faltered when he met Starfire. "I'm sorry Z, back in those days I was obsessed with hero work, and making sure everyone was safe and in the process I hurt a lot of people."

Zatanna looked away when she felt a tear slip down the side of her face. She composed herself and put on a fake smile. "Well, I'm happy you found someone you care about Robin. She is diffenately someone worth fighting for."

Robin smiled, but still hurt for his friend. He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You know you are too Z. Your probably one of the best people I know, and any person would be lucky to be with you."

Well I was hoping that would be you, she thought to herself, but kept the facade going. "Thanks Robin."

They smiled to each other, then Robin headed for the stairwell that led to the OPS room. Zatanna hung back still feeling sad and heartbroken.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once Starfire had gotten to the hallway where the common room/kitchen area was located, she was hit with the wonderful smell of breakfast being made.

 ** _Mmmmm I wonder what Cyborg is making for us this morning_**? she thought hungrily. **_Gasp! I hope we have plenty of mustard_**. Starfire flew into the living room to find that Cyborg wasn't making breakfast as she assumed. She recognized the golden blonde hair of the former Titan, Terra, in the kitchen humming to herself while putting jelly on different pieces of toast. The other woman in the kitchen, who was busy making scrambled eggs, she didn't know, nor did she recognize the girl with the platinum blonde, almost white, hair sitting on the couch.

Terra glanced up at Starfire with a smile. "Hey Star. I hope you don't, mind we made breakfast this morning."

Starfire beamed. "I do not mind at all!" She flew over to Terra wrapping her in a hug, once her bones started cracking did she finally set her down. Starfire then turned her attention to the red head also in the kitchen. She was laughing to herself watching the two girls interact. Starfire gave her a smile. "Greetings! I am Starfire of Tameran, and who might you be?"

Malundra smile, wiping her hands on nearby towel. "My name is Malundra."

Terra took over from there. "She was the one who took me in so long ago."

Starfire gasped again. "It is wonderful to meet you, K'norfka of friend Terra." Starfire opted to just shake her hand even if her vigorous shaking threatened to rip the womens arm off. Malundra was familiar with many different languages yet she wasn't familiar with the word she had used, but she still smiled warmly to her.

"And I'm Rose." They were approached by the other girl in the room who was nosily chewing on an apple. Starfire floated about the living room clapping her hands.

"Oh I have the happiness! So many new friends!"

"Well lets not get ahead of ourselves Star." Robin and Zatanna had come through the giant hole in the wall were the doors were supposed to be. "We have some debriefings to do." He zeroed in on Terra. "Especially since some of you didn't follow orders." Terra gave a sheepish grin and attempted to hide herself from his gaze behind her blonde hair. "However if you had, Raven would probably be in bad shape right now."

Starfire placed her hands on her face. "I must go check on Raven immediately." As fast as Robin could say good idea she was already gone.

Robin turned back to the group seeing that they were all new to him. "Well all that stuff can wait till later. I have to make a run to the hospital the morning to give my statements about the attack by Adonis last night."

The cheery attitude in the room dropped at the name of the boy who attempted to defile their friend. Malundra especially had a dark and angry look come across her eyes. She turned away so no one could see her anger which was evident in her body language as she jabbed at the eggs with a spatula.

"If I had my way I would have skinned that little worm alive last night." A crack of salmon colored energy shot from her forehead creating long cracks across some of wooden cabinets.

Rose had finished her apple by now and tossed it in the garbage. "Go Mal." she said.

"As much as I agree with you, Malundra is it?" she nodded to Robin indicating that was her name. "It's not up to us to be judge and jury. We're heroes not vigilantes." Robin's ear twitched when he heard soft laughing coming from the magician next to him. "What?"

"Oh nothing. You just sounded exactly like Batman just now." She giggled.

Robin rolled his eyes, knowing that she was right, however everyone turned their heads toward the giant hole. Laughing and talking was echoing from the hallway and quickly approaching. Drake and Kole entered the OPS room carrying an empty tray and conversing happily with each other. The group in the common room couldn't help but notice their wide smiles, and a small rose placed just above the girls ear.

They stopped talking when they saw everyone staring at them. "Uh...morning?" Drake said not in the least bit uncomfortable unlike Kole who blushed slightly.

"So what have you two been doing?" Zatanna asked with a sly smirk.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Drake shot back which only earned him a smack from Kole. "What we were just talking with each-"

 _ **Crash!**_

Everyone's knee jerk reaction was to take a fighting stance towards the noise. To their relief it was just a plate that was dropped. Everyone stared curiously at the women by the sink who had dropped the plate.

"Mom-er-Malundra are you ok?" Terra asked cautiously approaching her side. Malundra didn't answer, her eyes were fixed on the young man who just entered the room. Everyone in the room noticed the look on her face, like she had seen him somewhere before.

"I apologize ma'am," Drake was very polite even if he was a little put off by her staring, "but do I know you?"

The question seemed to knock her out of her trance like state. Clearing her throat she answered, "No. I-I'm sorry. It's just I heard all the Dragon Knights were extinct. It's-uh-nice to know I was wrong. My name's Malundra."

"Uh huh. Drake." Drake didn't know how to react, expecially when tears begin swimming in her bright green eyes.

She wiped her eyes then looked over to the girl next to him. "And who might you be?"

Kole smiled, trying to hide her own reservations about the women acting oddly. "My name is Kole."

Malundra walked over to them taking one last look but heading out of the room. "It is very nice to meet you both." She hung her head and left the room without another word.

The awkward silence hung in the air for a few minutes after she left, but finally Terra ran after her.

"Ooooooookay?" Drake headed over to the sink to deposit the tray and empty dishes then began to pick up the shattered pieces of the plate.

"Drake have you ever met her before?" Robin asked, entering his detective mode.

"Nope never seen her before in my life. Who is she?" he answered.

Robin shrugged. "Terra's adoptive mother I guess."

"Well this is all fun and exciting, but can we have breakfast now?" Rose spoke up from the table. She wanted to be polite but she as already helping herself to eggs and toast, a lot of eggs and toast. Everyone for the moment forgot about the odd moment and went about getting themselves some food, Drake however couldn't get the look that women gave him out of his mind. She looked like she knew him, but that wasn't all that was in her eyes.

There was Heartbreak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Terra ran down the hall in the direction she was sure that her adoptive mother had gone down. It took her a bit to find her, but when she did she was a considerable distance away, sitting against the wall, her arms around her legs pulling them close to her. Terra approached slowly, but the witch knew she was there.

Terra knelt down in front of her in an attempt to meet her gaze. "Malundra. What is it?"

Malundra chuckled as she whiped her eyes. "You can call me mom still if you want sweetheart." Her voice cracked a bit as she spoke.

Terra gave a nervous laugh. "Ok then. Mom, whats wrong? Ever since you saw that Drake guy you got this weird..." Terra paused. She suddenly remembered a conversation they had the other day when Malundra brought her memories back. She began to slowly put the pieces together. Malundra once told her that she had a son whom she failed, and the look Malundra gave him... "Oh my god...Drake is he...?"

Malundra nodded as she cried harder into her arms. It took a while for Terra to come out of her shock, but when she had she leaned in to wrap her surrogate mother in a warm and tender hug.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bumble Bee buzzed through the tower heading straight for the towers medical wing. She felt humiliated, ashamed, violated, not by Cyborg by any means. He kept his hands to himself and she was quite proud of that, but she had to take her anger out on someone. After she was made to do those things to him, to Jinx...OH GOD JINX! A horrid blush came across her face when she remembered how she pawed and groped the poor sorceress in an attempt to seduce the mechanical man.

She growled again as she buzzed about angrily.

Once she made it to the hallway were the medbay was located she saw Cyborg sitting in a chair outside the medical room. She zeroed in on him, ignoring what else was going on and buzzed right for him.

"Alright Sparky! I'm going to need to to pop the hood and rip out your memory chip! I've seen your blueprints so I can do it safely just don't struggle at it will be over soon!" She cracked her knuckles preparing to enter the metal mans brain. Cyborg remained motionless, just staring blankly into the medical room. She waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, did you hear me?" He remained quiet causing Bumble Bee to follow his gaze towards the doors. They were shut tight, with a sign on the door that said "Do Not Enter. Surgery in Progress." Bumble Bee looked back and forth between the door and Cyborg. "Cy. Whose in there?"

Cyborg said nothing at first, then solemnly answered, "Jinx."

The insectile leader put a hand over her mouth in shock, a lump forming in her throat with tears stinging her eyes, her anger slowly fading away. Cyborg, seeing her beginning to break down, stood up and wrapped his metalic, yet comforting arms, around her. He held her close while her tears wet his armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starfire knocked lightly on the door of the demoness.

"Friend Raven. Would you like to join us in the morning meal?" she asked sweetly. There was only silence coming from the room of her best girl friend. She knocked one more time before slowly opening the door. "Raven?" Even in the darkness of Raven's room, Starfire could see the sorceress sleeping soundly on her bed.

Starfire shrugged then decided to just let her friend sleep, however something caught her eye. She didn't remember Raven having a green blanket.

Starfire quietly floated through her room and over to the bed. She hovered over Raven's bed and let out a quiet squeal, immediately placing her hands over her mouth.

Raven was asleep with something green wrapped around her alright, but it wasn't a blanket. Beast Boy, in his human form, had his arms wrapped around her waist keeping her close. Raven had one of her hands under her chin a little over her heart and the other placed on his chest, his chin resting against her forehead. At the sound of the aliens tiny squeal they both fidgeted in their sleep, but they both snuggled closer to each other, a wide smile on Raven's face as she nuzzled under his chin.

Starfire admired the adorable sight for a few moments longer before flying out of the room.

"I believe I will let them sleep." she said to herself, a wide smile on her lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Jump City Memorial Hospital**

Sometimes Robin felt awkward walking around in public in his uniform, especially when he did such things like go to the store, out to dinner, and so on. Years with a certain brooding mentor usually had him in the shadows. Although for the assignment he gave himself, he had to show up in uniform. Following the directions in the hospital we wondered the halls, ignoring the whispers he got from people watching him, and found his way to a receptionist.

"Hi, I'm-"

"Robin, Boy Wonder!" The round yet attractive lightly red headed women was quite excited to see him, which you'd think he'd be used to by now. "Oh my son is a huge fan of yours. They'll be many a time when I'll see him with a towel around his neck playing around saying, 'I'm Robin, evil beware!', it's adorable."

Robin couldn't help but smile. "Sounds like a kid with great taste."

They both shared a laugh before she got to business. "So what can I do for you? I don't remember seeing any of your teammates on the check in lists."

"No, no my teammates are fine. I'm here on behalf of a different patient. Her name is Ashley Trevor?"

The women scrunched her face in thought while typing away on her computer. Her computer made a pinging noise and she got a sad look come across her face. "Oh yes, the poor dear. She was actually discharged this morning."

Robin was somewhat dissapointed. "Oh okay. Was she able to speak with the police about her attack."

She got a furrowed her brow. "I'm not sure, but if so I can't give any details on an ongoing investigation."

Robin nodded. Technically since he helped bring down the suspect he did have access to the case, but he would speak with the JCPD himself and not get this nice women in trouble. "Okay then. My I talk to someone in the billings department by chance. My team would like to make a donation, or help with her medical care in some way."

She got a smile on her face again and began typing away on her computer again. After a minute or so, there was another ping. She laughed lightly before turning to the Boy Wonder again. "This just dosen't seem to be your day. It says here that someone already paid for her expenses in full. It dosen't look like it was insurance or anything, but an outside source. Hmm you know I think I remember when this was taken care of. It stands out to me because the guy who took care of it was goregous. Charming, a bright smile that could light up a barn, great hair, and british."

Robin's eyes widened. British? Charming? It couldn't be?

"Is something wrong?" she asked noticing his behavior.

Robin cleared his throat. "Oh yeah, no everything is fine. Um, thanks for you time." Robin turned to leave but was the lady stopped him.

"You know Robin if your still set on doing something good, you have some fans in the childrens wing if you want to say high." She gave him a warm smile. "Just a thought." Robin returned the smile and headed for the nearest elevater seriously considering her idea.

On his way though he saw the detective who was overseeing the case involving Adonis talking with one of the doctors. He looked very frustrated by what the doctor was telling him which made Robin uneasy. Was something wrong with the case? Was Adonis going to get off on another technicallity? Robin hurridly approached the two men.

"Detective Wallace," Robin got the bald thick mans attention, "Please tell me everything is ok with the case."

Wallace had his arms folded a scowl across his face. He was a very intimidating man to those who crossed him like criminals, but luckily he was a supportor of the Titans. It was the Titans who helped save the man's family from an attack by Plasmus and since then he was always helpful were he could be.

"To be honest I'm not sure." he said in a low gruff voice, frustration evident over his stern features. "I got a call early this morning in regards to Adonis."

Robin tensed. "Is he..."

"No he's not dead." Robin and Wallace both turned their attention to the doctor. A short hispanic man with a black beard and mustache. "He's alive-ish."

Wallace snorted. "Nice medical lingo. Why don't you tell him what you told me?" He motioned to Robin.

"Well for starters his injuries should have been enough to put him six feet under. Yet by the time he arrived in the ambulance his more series injuries, like those to his heart, brain, spinal cord, and liver, were completely healed. Most of his bones were broken sure, but that kid has some guardian angel looking out for him."

Robin looked over to Wallace for comfirmation on what the doctor was saying. "He's right. Saw the X-rays myself."

"But then it starts to get weird," the doctor continued, "This morning about five thirty our staff responded to an incident in his room. He was screaming at the top of his lungs for reasons unknown. We ran in there and attempted to sedate him, but nothing seemed to knock him out. Finally he just froze there, staring up at the ceiling. We ran all the tests we could think of and he's still in a catantonic state. Yet he's showing signs of brain activity, but nobodies home."

Robin got thoughtful. "Could this be caused by his injuries?" Robin asked.

The doctor shrugged. "We've already looked into that, and that's not that case." He paused a moment considering his next words carefully. "There is another option."

Wallace looked at the doctor oddly. "You didn't say anything about that?"

"Well becuase it's to crazy, but since crazy is in your wheelhouse," he glanced at Robin, "I thought I'd bring it up." Robin and Wallace motioned for him to continue. "When he was screaming he said something about a women in his room. Screaming 'get her away from me' and 'she's going to kill me' and so on. If your familiar with the occult or the supernatural your probably familiar with a Succubus. It's a demonic creature that feeds off the energy, fear, and nightmares of men."

Wallace scoffed. "So you think he's being raped by a demon slut?"

The doctor shrugged. "Poetic justice if you ask me."

Wallace and Robin seemed to agree. "But what about justice for his victims?" Robin asked scowling.

Once again the doctor gave a small shrug. "There are many forms of justice my friend. Sometimes it's in this life sometimes it's in the next." The doctor motioned for them to follow him as he turned towards the room for Adonis. They followed behind him until they came to his room. Robin cringed slightly at the sight.

Adonis was in an upright position staring blankly at the ceiling. His eyes bloodshot, lips cracked from being dried out. A tube going from a bag of nutrients through his nose and into his stomach.

The doctor once again turned to the two detectives. "Looks like justice to me." He left the two there to see to his other patients.

Wallace continued to scowl and he shook his head. "Well I can't say I'm to broken up about this. Less paperwork right? How's your friend doing? The uh dark one?"

Robin frown mirrored the police officer. "She'll be fine with time."

Wallace nodded then patter the young hero on his shoulder. "If you need anything you know the number." With that the detective left the Boy Wonder alone with his thoughts. Robin took a deep breath and was able to take in the scent of freshly brewed coffee. Looking around he saw no one, but a man in an expensive suit with black combed hair with two cups of coffee in his hands. He approached the Titan and handed him a cup which he accepted and started drinking.

Robin turned to the Demon King. "Is there any chance this wasn't you?" He motioned to the catatonic villain in the hospital room.

Landon took a drink of coffee. "Oh darling." Landon turned to him flashing his signiture charming smile. "There's always a chance." He winked at him and vanished in black mist.

Robin looked at Adonis one more time. "I'm comfortable with that." He took another drink and headed to the elevater. If he stuck around a second longer he would have seen an image of an old hag crouching over Adonis's chest. A toothless smile over her face as she fed.

 **And that's a wrap folks! I hope you enjoyed the fluffy as well as the punishing.**

 **Next time Cyborg searches for a way to bring Jinx back from the brink of death, even if it means giving up his belief in science for a more mystical approach. Meanwhile Atlantis is tired of waiting for justice to be done for the death of Aqualad and wish to take matters into their own hands. Can the friendship between Robin and an old friend help prevent an Atlantian incident? Meanwhile Beast Boy discovers a new power from his Hellhound form. One that will turn him into the monster he fears so much.**

 **Review and enjoy.**

 **till next time.**


	13. Bloopers

Slumber Party bloopers.

 **Terra and Beast Boy: Take 1**

Beast Boy poured a cup of hot chocolate in a clean mug occasionally glancing over to his former teammate. Terra was sitting on the edge of the crescent couch continuing to look over the ocean but mostly towards the city. He couldn't get a read on her at all, even using his keen animal senses weren't able to tell him much. The thing she was able to pick up on however was that she seemed in the deep end of thought. She jumped a little when Beast Boy sat down on the other side couch putting the mug in front of her on the coffee table. She reached for the mug, not drinking it at first, _**when it suddenly tipped over spilling all over her.**_

 _ **"OW! HOT HOT HOT HOT!"**_

 **Drake's dream: Take 1**

The memory was unpleasant, but not as much as the unfriendly stares of the other guests he felt tugging at the hairs on the back of his neck. He smiled down at her and offered her his arm. "But speaking of it made me yearn for some fresh air. Would Your Highness care to come with me?"

She placed her smaller delicate hand around his arm, taking notice of the solid muscle laid across his arms. "I'd love to."

He led her to the balcony doors. Impassive-faced guards moved from their motionlessness to open the door for them, closing it soundlessly behind them once they stepped out, _**but unfortunately closed on her train.**_

 _ **"Ugh!" She jerked backwards as the fabric pulled on her throat. "It's not funny." Elsa slapped his arm when he began laughing.**_

 **Drake's dream: Take 2**

She felt his hand around her waist, touching her only with the tips of his fingers. He placed her left hand on his shoulder where it trembled softly for a few moments. His feet moved and she felt his fingers giving her a gentle pull, an encouragement, a dare. It blew away the mists of her fear and she looked up at him, smiled and followed him in the dance.

Soon both became aware of the glares directed at them. "We seem to have an audience," she whispered and looked into his eyes, then quickly looked away, before she could lose herself in their mystic hazel hue. Blood rushed to her face again.

"I know. Let them, I'm used to it," _ **he said over her yelping and almost falling over.**_

 _ **"You just stepped on my foot." She laughed.**_

 **Beast Boy and Terra: Take 2**

After the ordeal at the tower, Beast Boy brought Terra to the hotel Robin suggested. After setting her stuff down in her room, the two teens were hungry, so Beast Boy took Terra to a fast food place that served veggie burgers. The whole time they were with each other they had very pleasant, everyday conversations. Nothing about demon's, hell, her past, or anything negative. They just found other things to talk about, her school, her friends (who still referred to him as the green weirdo), and where she was living, but now they had gotten to the point of the conversation that Terra had been dreading the whole time.

"So Terra. How, uh, did you remember everything?"

Terra set her drink down looking down at the table, trying desperately to avoid his gaze, **_but noticed he had taken a bite of his burger and was allowing food to go spilling from his mouth._** "To answer that I need to go back to when I was released from stone. When I first walked out of that cave I was lost, confused, scared, but then out of nowhere this women found me." _**Suddenly she began cracking with laughter at the sight of Beast Boy messily eating his burger. On purpose. "I'm sorry I can't take it." And she finally broke down.**_

Drake Stupid: Take 1

"I'm . . . . sorry Landon . . . " He took a deep breath attempting to calm himself, "I let . . . you down . . ." Drake put his hands on Landon's shoulders. "But . . . I just want you to know . . . no matter what happens . . . . you'll always be in my heart." he pounded his chest above his heart, "Your my best friend man . . . . and . . . I love ya. Come here." Drake wrapped his arms around Landon's neck pulling him in for a tight hug. The Titans gaping comically at the bizarre scene in front of them. "I know they say it's wrong to be friends with a demon, but if this is wrong I don't want to be right."

 ** _Landon suddenly wrapped his arms around Drake. "Me neither!" Drake leapt up, wrapping his legs around Landon's waist._**

 **Jinx and Bumble Bee attempt to seduce Cyborg: Take 1**

The T-car was positioned right in front of the elevator so it was the first thing they would see, but it wasn't the car they was focused on. Both girls were laying on the hood of the car, mere inches from each other wearing nothing, but lingerie and smiles.

The Titans mouths hit the floor with such force that they cracked the tile.

Bumble Bee was the first to address the gawking teens, but mostly Cyborg. "Hey Sparky." her voice low as her seducing tone floated through the metal teens ears. She wore a black bra with matching panties complete with black garters pulling up her tight black stockings. The pitch black articles of clothing complimented her smooth chocolate skin perfectly. "You actually came at the right time. See Jinx here and I were having this awful fight." Bumble Bee started fiddling with a piece of Jinx's hair that was dangerously close to her ear.

Jinx spoke next, giggling as her own hair tickled her ear. "See I realized, during our girl fight, that you are one sexy robot, and Bee here had the exact same thought running through her pretty little head." The two girls giggled to each other. Jinx was dressed the exact same way as Bumble Bee, only her undergarments were colored a a hot pink.

"At first I thought I wanted you all to myself," Bumble Bee purred, "but then I realized. Why don't we share?" They both giggled to each other then looked over to Cyborg then both began waving their fingers for him to come closer.

 ** _Cyborg turned to the cameras. "Could you guys turn the cameras off for like an hour or so?"_**

 **Drake and Kole: Take 1**

Kole Weathers sat with her bare dancers legs crossed, her elbow leaning on the desk with her cheek resting on her palm. She was dressed in a blue cotton robe, that he recognized as his own, with an aqua blue choker around her neck, her pink hair tied back in a loose bun at the back of her head. She lifted her head giving him a soft teasing smile.

"I wanted to welcome you back," Her voice was slow and husky, making him shudder. She stood up and slowly began to disrobe. Drake's heart stopped when HIS robe fell from her body and landed around her feet. She was dressed in an aqua blue corset with light pink lace tied in the front and sides under the armpits to her hips, with a matching blue pair of aqua blue lace panties.

After letting her hair down she did a slow purposeful spin. "Do you like what you see?" She made sure to take the spin slow to show off her firm backside which Drake had a hard time pulling his eyes away from.

"Uh, uh, K-ol-" Once again the connection between his brain and his mouth wasn't working.

She giggled. "I see your kind of speechless. Jinx said you would be." **_She walked closer to him, but first stumbled over the robe by her feet and tripping to the floor. "Yeah that was sexy." She laughed along with everyone else._**

 **Drake and Kole: Take 2**

Her seductive tone turned annoyed and angry. "Nothing is wrong?!" She snapped, but then she got thoughtful. "Well I guess if there was anything different about me I feel so . . . free." she did a small twirl, "Like nothing is holding me back anymore."

Ok thats a start. The back of his legs hit bumped into something. His bed. Crap. Kole moved like lightning pushing Drake down and she leapt on top of him.

" _ **OGH!" He groaned. Kole jumped off of him, her hands over her mouth as she laughed. "She landed on me." He was holding his family jewels and hunched over in pain.**_

 _ **"I'm so sorry." Kole laughed. She began rubbing his back but didn't help the pain.**_

 **Raven and Beast Boy: Take 1**

After admiring her voluptuous hourglass curves, Beast Boy's eyes dropped to her lower half which was covered with a pair of matching panties with her legs crossed in front of the other with her feet bare. Beast Boy had seen her legs every day since they became a team, but seeing them in the glow of the candle light made his heart stop.

She looked down at her outfit then back up at him, her dilated pupils sweeping his body.

"Well Garfield," he usual gravely voice was soft and inviting. "How did I do?" All he could do was let out peep, his dreams coming true right in front of him. Raven giggled and began to walk towards him, swaying her hips as slowly as she could like a metronome to further entrance the changeling.

"It's ok Garfield, you don't have to talk." She was inches away from him now, the scent of her breath filling his senses was intoxicating. "Just . . watch."

He couldn't speak and could barely think so he just let Raven lead. Raven gently pushed him until they were by her bed then she pushed him on top of it. She leaned forward and began to crawl, slowly dragging her nose over his body taking in his animal musk until she met his gaze. She leaned in closely making sure they were nose to nose.

"Do you want me?"

 ** _She squealed when He grabbed her by her waist and flipped her onto her back, before climbing on top of her. "FUCK YES!"_**


End file.
